Viva La Hella
by Rina De Wolffe
Summary: PriceField, Chloe's POV. Hope You'll like this one. Rated M because of later chapters. Sorry for my grammar T-T Explicit sexual content from chapter 4! Read on for your own responsibility! Also, don't forget to check out my tumblr for updates!
1. When She Turned so Hella Rad

It's getting late. Months have passed since Max and Chloe saved Arcadia Bay. Max still attends Blackwell Academy, Chloe started working in a tattoo and piercing parlor. The punk is packing. The parlor is closed. It was a tiring Friday. The blue-haired rebel smiles as she looks at a picture of her and Max. The photo was taken just minutes after saving the town. They both look tired, they are dirty, but happy. Finally, even Chloe achieved something.

She just picks up her backpack when she hears the door opening.

'Sorry dude, we're closed, come back tomorrow' she says without turning around.

'I thought I could do something rad tonight, actually' the soft, familiar voice makes her spin around.

'So you wanna be rad, Mad Max?' she smiles softly.

'Why not?' the brunette shrugs smiling.

'And what you wanna do? Shoot some bottles at the junkyard, drink something, you heard of a great concert or you brought some weed? No, all of them at once!' she winks excitedly.

'Not really. But weekend is long, isn't it?'

'So…' Chloe puts her backpack down slowly 'What's in your mind?'

'Actually…' Max answers slowly, blushing 'I want a piercing.'

'A piercing!' the bluenette sits down, she wouldn't take her eyes off of her friend 'How exciting!'

'I guess so.'

'Let me guess! A nose piercing! Alright Caulfield, come over here and I'll…'

'No, I… don't think that will do…' she says quietly, blushing even more.

'Ain't it? Oh, it's only for you! So you're thinking of a naval piercing!'

'Nah, but it's getting warmer.'

'Caulfield, we can get your ear pierced tomorrow. If it's not exciting, I don't care at all, until tomorrow. I'm hella tired!'

'It's exciting, Chloe, I swear!'

'Okay then, I give up. Tell me what part of you I should pierce.'

Max's blushing reaches its' peak. Chloe raises an eyebrow, then smiles softly.

'Tell me about it, Max. Pretty please?'

'I want my nipple pierced.'

The punk falls into silence for a moment, then smiles impishly. She stands up slowly, puts on some music then she walks to the door and locks it. She looks into the brunette's eyes.

'I really am a good bad influence on you, Maxi Pad. Let's roll then.' Chloe forgets how tired she is. 'Just lie down, Max, I'll find something suitable for you.'

Chloe jumps behind the counter and thinks for a moment. In the end, she picks up steel barbells. She walks to Max casually, but she's truly excited. She smiles softly and sits next to her friend.

'This is the one I picked for you. Steel barbells. Not too big, 1.6 millimeters, the balls are 4 millimeters. Is that fine for you, Mad Max?'

'You know what you're doing, right?'

'You can even rewind if I mess up, Max…'

'Chloe!'  
'Yes, I know what I'm doing. But first things first. Why did you decide on a nipple piercing?' asks Chloe while putting the gloves on.

'I don't know. I just truly wanted to do something cool. And I wanted you taking part of it.'

'You kiddin', Mad Max? We just saved Arcadia Bay! Together.'

'It was months ago, Chloe. Let's just get through it, okay?'

'Okay. Take your top and bra off.'

'Sure…'

The brunette's face turns into red in a moment. Chloe watches every moves of her friend, and she feels a little arousal between her legs. She can't turn away. She carefully watches as Max takes off her top then hesitantly gets rid off her bra. The punk smiles softly.

'Have anyone told you you're beautiful, Caulfield?'

'Very funny, Chloe… You were my first kiss, remember?'

'Yeah, how could I forget that? Then I'll be the first, Max. You're beautiful.'

'Thanks, Captain Price.' she smiles nervously.

'Nervous?'

'Very much.'

'I know what I'm doing. But you can chicken out any time, Max.'

'No, no, I'm fine. Just do it already.'

'You will not feel anything, I promise.'

Chloe gives Max anesthetics, in the mean time she checks the piercing. She softly looks at her friend.

'You're alright, Max? Feeling anything?'

'I'm fine. I guess it's numb now.'

'Let me check it' Chloe smiles impishly, then softly cups Max's breast with her right hand. The hormones in Chloe are racing now with an incredible speed.

'It's completely numb.' says Max 'Do you do this to all of your customers?'

'What do you think about me?! Only the pretty ones' she winks.

'You'll never change Chloe Price, will you?'

'Ooooh, someone's jelly…' Chloe smiles devilishly.

'I'm not! I'm just…' Max raises her hand, but Chloe's faster and grabs it.

'Don't you dare play your dirty tricks on me, Caulfield! Not tonight! Promise!'

'I promise…' says the brunette hesitantly.

'Good. Now, this should be erect, but I can help that' the punk bites her bottom lip, her head reaches downwards already.

'I think it'll be better' says Max, kissing Chloe fast.

The kiss is so much different from the one they had months ago in the bluenette's bedroom. It's much longer, hotter and their tongues also get into action. Chloe's mind is getting blown. She hugs Max tight, the brunette tucks into Chloe's hair. The punk breaks the kiss. She's smiling, and the next kiss lands on Max's forehead.

'Good. You're all erect now. Good bad girl.' she caresses the cheek then smiles softly 'You'll be ready in a jiffy. Then we may go to my place and talk about it. How does it sound?'

'Hella great.'

Chloe takes extra care of making Max sure about every step she takes. Without complication, Max Caulfield gets her first piercing.

'It will be sore for a while, Max' Chloe warns her friend while getting rid of the rubber gloves.

'You may take care of it, you know, check it every day and all.'

'Sure. So… Sleepover at my place, Mad Max?'

'You may bet.'

The punk closes the parlor, then drives home fast. She tries to play it cool, but she's excited as hell.


	2. Smiles, Confessions and Tears

When they get home, Chloe instantly throws her backpack into the corner then drops on her bed. Max stands in the door hesitantly.

'Don't worry' says Chloe 'Nobody's home. Would you come here?' she sits up, reaching for Max with her right hand.

The brunette walks to the punk slowly. Chloe takes her hand, looking into the hazel pair of eyes. Something is not right.

'What's wrong, Max?' she asks worried.

'Nothing.' She smiles 'I just can't believe this is happening.'

'You're a better photographer than a liar. You're even a better savior than a liar, Max! What's wrong, Max?'

'I'm fine, Chlo' she sits down next to the bluenette 'I guess the adrenaline from getting my nipple pierced just disappeared'

'Is it way too late to rewind?' asks Chloe with a rather unsettled expression.

'What are you talking about? The piercing or the kiss?'

'Both. Did you regret it?'

'No, Chloe, of course I didn't' she smiles, cupping the punk's face 'I'm absolutely happy now.'

'You're hella strange, Caulfield' she reacts then hesitantly kisses Max 'What's wrong actually?' she asks softly as she drops her left arm around the brunette and kisses her forehead.

'You wanna spoil this, Chloe?'

Chloe breaks the embrace, looking at Max. The photographer bites her bottom lip, raising her hand, but Chloe is faster this time too.

'Not tonight, Caulfield! You promised me!' she yells as her eyes are getting misty 'Tell me what's going on! What's on your mind? Now!'

'I don't want to ruin this, Chloe…'

'So? You're leaving me again? Is that it?' she's suddenly standing on her feet, raging, looking for some cigarettes.

'No, Chloe, I'm not leaving you! What the heck?'

'What is it then?'

'Two things, actually' the brunette gives up 'I really am selfish, Chloe… I'm so selfish…' teardrops starts streaming from her eyes.

'Just tell me what's going on, Max' Chloe sits back, grabbing Max's hand. She's softened by the look of Max, but she's also worried.

'I… changed history, Chloe… but I was way too selfish and changed it back. I'm a terrible person…'

'What do you mean, Max?'

'Remember when you found out about Rachel and Frank? You were raging and… I thought that all you need is your father and I… I accidently made an alternative timeline.'

'Max?'

'I saved William… I did save William, but everything was so fucked up, Chloe. I instantly rushed to your house to check on you and I… I saw you like that and I couldn't… I…'

'You saved my father?' with this sentence Chloe also starts crying 'Why did you take that back then?'

'You never told me what happened, but… you ended up in a wheelchair, you could not move at all, nor breathe alone. It broke my heart, because you actually seemed to be happy. But I couldn't… I just couldn't…' the bluenette hugs Max tight.

'It's… fine, Max.'

'I'm a terrible person' she sobs 'Can you forgive me?'

'Of course I can, Max' she kisses her forehead. 'You did well. It's fine. I'll be fine. Just promise me you're not leaving me. Never. And I hope you mean it.'

'I'm not leaving you! I never leave you, Chlo!'

'Well, that was intense…' she sighs 'What about the other thing?'

'That… I guess I always had a crush on you. I wanted to tell you that night when we saved the town.'

'Why didn't you then?' she asks surprised.

'Because you were disappointed. We saved Arcadia Bay but never found Rachel. Did you…'

'Max, is this the reason you didn't tell me until tonight that you had a crush on me?'

'Chloe, did you…'

'Yes, Max, we were a couple. Why do you think I freaked out when I found out that she was banging Frank? But… I wanted a proper breakup, you know? Because I also had a crush on you. I wanted to tell you, but we were really into saving this shithole after all. You'd better not rewind this, because I don't think I'd be able to confess this again, Max!'

'So are we… fine?'

'Yes, Max. We are fine' she smiles softly and kisses the brunette's forehead 'I'm hella tired. Could we just sleep before I get to work?'

'A regular sleepover? How boring!' she laughs.

'Duh, what do you think about me? Banging on the very first day of getting together? Max, I want every single seconds of this relationship to be special'

'Didn't know you have a romantic side' their foreheads meet, Max closes her eyes.

'I still have surprises for you, Max' she tenderly kisses the brunette.

'So, is it official?'

'That we're a couple?'

'Should we call it?'

'Yes, Max. We are a couple. I love you.'

'I love you too, Chlo'

They go to bed. Chloe sleeps on her back, hugging Max really tight all night long. She's happier than ever.


	3. The Official First Date

Chloe Price is making the final touches on a back tattoo. She's been working on that for hours, but she likes the image of the wolf. She feels happy. It's almost been a month since Chloe Price and Max Caulfield is officially a couple. She knows this, and she actually has plans for the monthaversary.

She's getting rid of the rubber gloves then she takes a photo of her work.

'Okay Robbie, take care of it! Summer's coming soon, don't forget that sweat is bad for you now, and try to avoid water on the back. It will be a pain in the ass, but it'll hella worth it. And tell me when you're hitting the stage anytime soon here, 'kay? Pay for Darren, please.'

'Thanks, Price! It's beautiful! I love it! I'll treasure this forever!' he shakes the bluenette's hand then walks out.

Chloe starts packing when she hears a familiar voice behind her.

'Aye, Captain Price!'

'Max! Hey, how're you doing?' she hugs her immediately, and a kiss lands on the brunette's lips.

'Fine. It's just… I missed you. This week is fucked up.'

'You seem tired'

'I am. I'm really tired.'

'Want to sleep over?'

'Can I?'

'Of course you can, baby! You can always come to me.'

'Didn't want to disturb you. You have a job now. I can not just drop in anytime.'

'You can. You can always check on me, Max' she caresses her cheek 'If I have work, we settle something down. You can always come to me' she kisses her forehead.

'Thanks, girlfriend. Finished for today? I could bear some quality time with you, Chloe.'

'Let me check it.'

She walks to the counter and her boss.

'Darren' she whispers 'can I go, like, now? Pretty please?'

'Yes, Chloe, no tattoos for today, and I may pierce anybody. Fly, lovebird!

'Shut up, Darren!' she laughs.

'Shut up, boss!' he points a finger at the punk.

'Yes, boss, shut up! Anyway, you didn't forget about this Friday, right?'

'I did not. You're free on Friday and even on Saturday. Take it as a gift from me, but don't get used to it, Chloe Price! I'm watching you!'

'Thank you Darren, I owe you big time!'

'You're not. I like you, Price, but don't play it!'

'Thanks' she smiles 'Hey Max, would you bring my backpack out?' she shouts.

'There you go, Chloe' Max hands the pack to the bluenette.

'We're off then' says Chloe 'Bye, Darren!'

'Bye!'

When the girls arrive to Chloe's house, the bluenette instantly drops herself on her bed. It wasn't a long day, but tiring. The fullback tattoo consumed most of her energy. Max snuggles hard. It raises Chloe's awareness.

'Are you okay, Mad Max?'

'I missed you.'

'Did something happen?'

'No. I missed you, that's all.'

'Okay' she kisses the brunette's forehead 'Max?'

'Hm?'

'Do you have anything planned for this Friday?'

'No, why?'

'I wanna go out somewhere. How's it?'

'Sounds great.'

'I'll pick you up at six.'

'Let it be'

'Sure you're fine?'

'I'm just tired.'

'Hiding something?'

'No. I just wanna sleep. Can we?'

'Anything you want, Max.'

Without further words they sleep the night away.

It's Friday afternoon. Chloe's checking herself in the mirror. Black jeans: check. White shirt: check. Black suite: check. Black shoes: check. Beanie: check. Red tie: check. Joyce peeks in.

'Mom? How do I look?' asks Chloe nervously.

'Great' she smiles 'Let me help you with that tie. Are you nervous, Chloe?'

'Hella. It's our first official date.'

'Everything will be great, Chloe.'

'It's hard to admit, but I owe you big time, Mom. You know, for helping me out today and for… supporting us.'

'It's not that big a deal. You're my only child, Chloe, and no matter how much we fight, I love you.'

'Could we just… stop being mushy? But I love you too.'

'So, shall we go?'

'Do I look good?'

'You look great' she smiles.

'So you know how it goes.'

'Chloe, I'll just drop off the food and the wine at the junkyard then I'm going to work.'

'Okay, it's not that big a deal.'

'Calm down already!'

They head off, with every minute, Chloe's nervousness is rising. She parks at Blackwell, she checks her watch. Max arrives just in time, like always. The punk jumps out of the car immediately.

'Hey Max' she smiles, hugs and kisses her girlfriend.

'Hi Chloe. Should I change my clothes?'

'No. You look great'

'Well, who's talking? I've never seen you like this before. Where are we going?'

'You'll see' she smiles, opening the car door for the brunette.

They don't talk until they arrive, but they hold hands all the way along. At the junkyard Chloe pops out of the car and opens the door for Max. She takes her hand, the brunette frowns.

'What's going on, Chloe? You act weird.'

'Nothing'

'Did you cheat on me?'

'Hella no! Just come with me.'

'Did you do something bad?'

'No. I'll just cover your eyes.'

'I don't like the looks of this.'

'Trust me' she says as she covers Max's eyes 'Okay… just go straight on…'

She successfully navigates her to the shack. Everything looks perfect. She whispers into Max's ear.

'Open them up'

'Chloe? Is it because we've been together for a month?' she points out the dinner.

'So you didn't forget about it?'

'Of course I didn't!'

'I hope you're hungry.'

'Of course. I can smell Joyce cooked it' she smiles.

'Oh, yeah' she sits down 'I owe her big time.'

'She really is kind.'

During the early dinner they talk about future plans. They are happier than ever before. After eating they land on the couch.

'Hope it was a first date you will always remember' Chloe caresses Max's cheek.

'You may bet on that' she smiles.

The air is getting hotter, or maybe it's just because of the wine. Chloe snuggles while she starts kissing Max's neck.

'It feels good' she whispers.

The two embrace, melting away in a steaming hot kiss. The air vibrates around them. They both breathe heavily. Hands start their own journeys. The brunette breaks the kiss.

'Could we… go now?' she still breathes heavily.

The bluenette nods without a sound, grabbing the dishes, the bottle and rushes out. There's no time to waste. It's happening tonight…


	4. They Feel so Alive Tonight

It's happening tonight. Chloe opens the door as fast as she can. Grabbing her girlfriend's hand she runs up the stairs, rushes in her room, closing the door, pinning Max on that, kissing her long, hot and full of desire. The brunette gets rid of Chloe's beanie and tucks into her hair. The punk's hands are slowly slipping under her girlfriend's T-shirt. The photographer breaks the kiss, moaning quietly. The bluenette smiles softly.

'We should slow down a little' she takes her girlfriend's hand, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'I'm fine, it's just getting…' she still breathes heavily.

'Intense?' she smiles softly 'I know. I wanna slow down. I want you to remember this forever.

'I will.'

Chloe kisses Max tenderly this time, softly caressing her cheek. The photographer breaks the kiss.

'I actually have something for you!' she smiles, reaching for her bag.

The punk caresses her back in the meantime. Max hands over a photo album. Chloe frowns and opens it.

'These are memories'

'And quotes?' she laughs.

'I want you to remember everything. Everything about us' she blushes.

'Aww, I always will' she kisses the brunettes cheek 'Don't you mind if I check it out later? I also have something for you.'

'Besides dinner?'

'Besides dinner and this night' she smiles, she's holding a little red box in her left hand 'Just… open it'

'But it's…' the box hid a necklace 'it's just like yours!'

'Yeah. We are one now. You will always belong to me' she kisses the photographer.

'I'm not leaving you. Never!' she tucks into Chloe's hair.

The punk kisses her instantly. It's fast at first but Chloe slows down, cupping Max's face. The bluenette heads down, kissing all over the photographer's neck, who moans softly.

'How's it?' she whispers.

'Feels… great…' she sighs 'But what if I mess everything up?'

'We're doing everything together. I promise' she kisses the cheek.

Chloe slowly gets rid of Max's T-shirt. Her hand gently drifts on the soft skin, making the brunette tremble. She scatters kisses all over the photographer's chest, while she caresses her back with her left hand, and her face with the right one. Silence embraces them besides Max's soft moans. Chloe leans up for a kiss. Meanwhile, the brunette gets rid of the black suit pretty fast, and now she's hopelessly staring at all the buttons of the shirt.

'Fingers crossed I don't mess up.'

'Don't talk. Don't rush' the bluenette smiles softly 'We're doing this together.'

The photographer unties the tie in a second then she gets a button. Her hands are shaking. The punk tries to soften the tension, she softly kisses her girlfriend. Second button. Third button. Fourth button. Fifth button. They both breathe heavily by now. Chloe's about losing her mind driven by desire. Sixth button. The last button.

The white shirt lands on the floor. The bluenette can't take any more of teasing. She gets on top of Max, kissing her hard. She places her right leg between the brunette's legs. Her blood is boiling, hormones racing in her veins so fast she already knows that there is no stop now. She gets rid of Max's bra in a split-second. While she leans for another kiss, her hand gently cups the brunette's breast.

'You will never forget this night, I promise' she whispers into the photographer's ear.

She scatters kisses all over Max's upper body again, and every moans of the brunette is better than any other music to her ears. She gently licks her girlfriend's pierced nipple. She sucks it gently, making the brunette moaning louder. She feels Max's hand on her back. She leans closer. Bras versus girls: 0-2.

'Chlo…'

'Hm?'

'I'm… way too teased. I'm about to explode.'

'Are you?' she smiles softly 'Should I check it?'

The punk takes of the photographer's jeans slowly. She makes her way to Max's pulsing center with kisses. She gently touches Max without removing her panties.

'Wow, Mad Max…' she exclaims in surprise.

'Is something… wrong?'

'You surely know how to make my punk heart skip a beat!' she smiles 'Now, let me just…' without any other words Chloe kisses into Max's pulsating clam through the already soaked panties.

'I can't hold on anymore' Max moans loudly.

'As you wish…' Chloe leans for one last kiss on the lips while she takes off the brunette's last piece of clothing 'Sure you're ready?'

'Hella ready.'

The bluenette makes her way down, scattering kisses all over the way, in the meantime even her hands caresses her girlfriend's body.

The punk slowly leans for the treasure she's been waiting for so long. She kisses it softly, making the brunette tremble and moan. She gently pulls a finger at her girlfriend's clit, making her moan even louder. Using this moment she starts sucking on it, while her finger starts teasing Max's already soaked vagina.

It takes Chloe as a thunderstruck when the brunette grabs her hand making her actually get into her.

'Stop… teasing me… Price…' she breathes heavily.

The bluenette doesn't answer. She's way too deep in her work now. The scent and taste of her lover make her losing her mind. Minutes later Chloe finds out Max is getting close to climax. Not only by her louder moans but by that she's extremely tight now. The bluenette fastens her movements. Seconds later Max grabs her shoulders.

'Don't… you dare… stop now…' she moans.

Now that she's ensured her girlfriend enjoys every movements of her, Chloe's trying to delay Max's orgasm. During the louden and more frequent moans the punk folds their hands, just moments before Max screams her name, sitting half-way up.

'CHLOE!'

The bluenette gives one last kiss on her girlfriend's soaking wet pussy then she leans for a kiss. The brunette breathes heavily. The next kiss lands on her forehead.

'You okay?' the punk whispers.

'Never felt anything this intense before.'

'So it was good?'

'It was hella great!'

'Hey Max?' she caresses her face smiling.

'Hm?'

'I love you.'

'I love you, too. May I be honest?'

'Please.'

'I never believed you could be this gentle.'

'We still have plenty of time to get rough, Mad Max.' she smiles softly, kissing all over the brunette's face.

'You know, I think I should repay the favor.'

'Don't think it was a favor. I enjoyed myself as well' she grins.

'I hope so. May I check it?'


	5. The Art of Love

'Please…' the bluenette whispers softly 'Just relax, Max'

The photographer is already making her way down with her hands for Chloe's pants. The punk closes the distance between them by kissing. She softly caresses her girlfriend's back while they're getting rid of the pants. Chloe tries to swallow a moan as she feels Max's warm hands on her thighs.

'I heard it' Max whispers in the punk's ear 'Don't… I wanna hear every single sighs and moans, even the screams.'

'You'd love that, huh?' she grins.

'I'm a beginner, you should encourage me!'

'Point taken. Let's get down to business then' she smirks while caressing Max's cheek.

The brunette leans for a steaming hot kiss. The punk softly scratches her back. Her blood is boiling, hormones are racing in her body never faster before. She breaks the kiss with a moan as she feels Max's hand at her pulsating point through her underwear.

'That's what I wanted to hear' says Max with a grin.

Before the punk could say a word they mold in a kiss again while the last piece of clothing lands on the floor.

'Are you sure you wanna do this Max?' asks the bluenette worried.

'You know that you want this, and I also know you want this. No worries. I'm ready for this. Chillax. Anyway, if I fuck anything up, I'll rewind and you never even find out.'

'Don't you dare!' she points a finger at her girlfriend.

'Are you threatening me, Chloe Price?' Max asks while she's cupping Chloe's breast.

'N-nah' she sighs 'I'm asking. Pretty please?'

'Even if I mess up everything?'

'So far so good. Just don't stop. And don't talk.'

The brunette kisses Chloe's collarbone without further questions. That body part is one of the most intensive ones for the punk. She moans louder than before, giving a sign that she's enjoying herself. The photographer makes her way down with kisses all over the bluenette's body. The sighs and moans leave Chloe's mouth more and more often. She even screams quietly when she feels her girlfriend's soft lips between her legs.

'Mhm… That truly feels good. Just don't you dare stop, Super Max!' she moans.

The brunette kisses all over the punk's pulsing clam, making her moaning even louder. Before the bluenette could react anything on that she feels a finger inside of her, in a perfect sync with a tongue around her clit. With her right hand she squeezes the pillow under her head tightly, with her left she's reaching for Max's hand. As their fingers intertwine, Chloe softly caresses her girlfriend's cheek.

'Just… right there… don't… stop…' she sighs between moans.

She feels like she could catch fire any moment. She has never felt her blood being this hot. Her heart is beating so fast as never before in her life. She could faint. She can hardly breathe. She's truly grateful for that her mother is taking the night shift today. She would not be able to be quieter, and let's face the fact that she's actually loud. It has never been a problem for her, to stay quiet, but right now… She's starting to doubt that Max actually is a beginner. She feels it already. She's ready to cum, and she's not sure if Max is aware of that.

'Max…' she sighs, her throat and mouth are extremely dry by now 'I could cum any moment now' she speaks fast, like she wouldn't have time to warn her girlfriend 'Just keep on going…'

Then she feels it. The intensivity in her body is rising. She feels it. She breathes heavily, she can't hold on. Her back arches, she screams so loud the whole neighborhood would know by now what's going on.

'HOLY FUCK, I'M CUMMING!'

She drops on her bed, still breathing heavily. She pulls Max to herself with the last strength of her for a kiss.

'Not bad from a beginner, huh?'

'You gotta be fucking kiddin' me, Caulfield…'

'I'm happy you felt good' she smiles softly.

'It was great. It was a wise choice to wait for you, Max' she drops a kiss on her forehead 'I love you'

'I love you too, Chlo. I just want to remind you, you just took my virginity.'

'Did it hurt, Max?'

'Nah. It was good. It wasn't that bad. Maybe when you started… you know… but then it was…'

'Incredible?'

'Exactly. I hope I'll be able to improve.'

'You don't need to improve, asswipe! It was so fucking cool. I thought I would faint. And by now the whole neighborhood knows that I'm the luckiest girl on this planet.'

'It couldn't have been that good.'

'Trust me, I'm not the screaming type, Max. But tonight I became a screamer, thanks to you.'

'I'm happiest now. Happy monthaversary, Chloe.'

'Happy monthaversary. Wanna sleep now? I'm almost dead.'

The brunette nods. Chloe covers themselves and holds Max tight. She's happier than ever. She feels like all of her problems would be solved.


	6. The Morning After

The punk covers her eyes with a sigh as the morning light breaks through the window. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles. She gently kisses Max's forehead then gets out of bed quietly. She dresses up and heads down to the kitchen. She may not be an iron chef, but a breakfast may do. She drops some bacon in the pan while she deals with the eggs.

' _I'm pretty sure Max gonna love this'_ she smiles to herself.

Just as she starts making coffee she hears her bedroom door opening. She can't help smiling as she sees her girlfriend wearing an oversized flannel and a black short.

' _Wait, are those my clothes? Damn, she's hella sexy in them.'_ Chloe bites her bottom lip.

'Hey Chlo' Max greets her sleepily.

'Good morning, Max' she greets her with a hug and kiss 'I hope you're hungry.'

'Huh, didn't know you can cook' she sits at the table.

'Hold on. I'm bringing your coffee.'

Chloe places the mug in front of Max then gives a kiss on the top of the head.

'Eat up, Caulfield, we could do something rad today.'

'If you feel like so, Chloe.'

'Is there something wrong?'

'I'm just… I'm terrible in the mornings before I wake up completely. Would you just… leave me alone until I had my breakfast and coffee, okay, Chlo?'

'As you wish, Max.'

Chloe eats much faster. She quietly watches the photographer until she finishes her bacon omelet and coffee. The bluenette stands up, picks up the dishes and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek.

'By the way, you're super sexy in my clothes, Max.'

She puts the dishes in the sink, but when she turns around she faces Max, and before she could say a word the brunette kisses her wildly. It takes Chloe as a thunderstruck, but she kisses back immediately. She only breaks the kiss when she feels her girlfriend's hand under her T-shirt.

'Max, we can't' she whispers with a sigh 'My mother's home.'

'So?'  
'Just remember how loud I was yesterday.'

'Hmm, I remember that. I wanna hear that again…' she kisses the punk on the collarbone, making her tremble.

'Max, don't…' she moans quietly.

'That's what I want to hear.'

'We… can't. I'm serious.'

'Oh, come on!' she softly bites Chloe's neck.

The punk loses her mind. She grabs Max's hand, dragging her all along into her room, instantly pinning her on her bed. She softly bites her neck.

'So you want this?' the bluenette breathes heavily. The photographer nods. 'I have to make sure you'll be quiet then' she grins, picking up the tie from the floor.

She gently ties the brunette's mouth.

'Is it fine? Not too tight?' the photographer shakes her head.

The clothes literally lands on the floor in seconds. The bluenette is full of desire. She cups her pierced breast while she places her leg between the brunette's. She feels her tremble which turns her on even more. She gently bites on Max's nipple, she feels as her breathing becomes uneven. She scatters kisses all over her body while she caresses the photographer's thighs with her hands. She knows that she's about to lose control, thinking about last night, how the taste and scent of her lover made her lose her mind. She makes her way down in seconds, checking out how teased her girlfriend already is. And in the moment she feels the wetness between Max's legs, she knows that there is no stop.

She kisses into the brunette's pulsating clam, making her tremble. The punk's tongue already runs in circles. Just minutes later her fingers also get into action. Max's back arches a little, she sits up. Their eyes meet.

' _Good, she's enjoying this.'_ Thinks Chloe to herself _'She's breathing so hard. I bet she could scream right now. And I'd love it. Maybe next time, Price.'_

The bluenette closes her eyes. Her lover's scent already affected her. She would go wild now, but not yet, not until Max gains a little bit experience and she would get used to the intensivity. Then she feels the photographer's hand on her head. She's not sure if it's a sign that she's close to climax or she wants to reach climax very soon. Just moments later she feels how tight Max is. She opens her eyes. She wants to see it this time. She fastens her movements. She can't look away from the photographer's body. Her eyes are closed shut, she moans softly, her chest is heaving, her hand is seeking for Chloe's. In the moment their fingers intertwine, Max reaches climax.

The bluenette unties the tie and they mold in a long, hot, gentle kiss. She hugs her girlfriend tight, who's still breathing heavily.

'Are you all right, Max?' she whispers softly.

'Mhm… I am. I just… I have to get used to this. That this can be this intense.'

'You will' she smiles and kisses her girlfriend's forehead.

'You're gonna kill me' she looks at her.

'Why exactly?'

'I'm gonna be killjoy, but…'

'Tell me about it' she cups her face.

'I want a photo of you. Right now.'

'Right now? Like this?'

'Not exactly like this. Could I…'

'I guess I can't say no to you…' she sighs, kisses Max's cheek 'What do you want me to do?'

The photographer stands up, finding her camera she looks at Chloe.

'Turn your back. Lie on your side. Okay. Fine. Place your left hand on your head. Perfect.' She whispers as she shoots. 'Now, face me. Tuck your legs. Like you always would be in a fetal ball. Take that facial expression. Like I was unreachable. Reach for me with your right hand. Perfect!' She shoots.

She sits down next to Chloe, reaching for her phone. The bluenette softly caresses her back.

'And you're gonna kill me again…' she sighs.

'Why again?'

'I have to go. I totally forgot about the Photography end-term test.'

'On Monday?'

'Yeah. I promised Kate we'll study for that. Don't hate me!'

'Nah, of course I don't hate you!' she gently kisses her. 'I'll give you a ride. And some clothes. I'll drop yours to the dorm tomorrow.'

As they dress up the bluenette looks at her girlfriend with a grin.

'You know, you'd better hurry. Wearing my clothes turns me on so bad I could go down on you again.'

When they get to the campus they kiss in the car.

'Talk to you later?' asks Max.

'Sure. Just study.'

'We may talk about my portfolio later. If you still wanna help me with that.'

'Sure. I want you to get to university. I also have to design an arm tattoo today. And a leg tattoo tomorrow. But call me in the evening, okay?'

'I will. I love you.'

'Love you too.'

One last kiss before Max heads back to the dorms. The bluenette watches her leaving smiling then she also goes home to work on her designs.


	7. Sorting it Out

Chloe's lying on her bed, slowly exhales the smoke, watching it as it is enlightened by the red afternoon light. She looks at her girlfriend. She looks troubled.

'Hey, just take a photo of me. Look how the sun shines at the smoke. It's hella cool!' she smiles softly.

'It's fucking serious now, Chloe. It's my portfolio. It weighs a lot for my application.'

'My bad' she sighs and sits up.

'Sorry. I'm just… nervous. I can't fail this, you know?'

'I know. Don't think that it means nothing for me' she hugs Max from behind 'I want you to be happy' she tenderly kisses her neck.

'I know. I guess I'm ready. Do you mind if I use some of your pictures?'

'Not at all.'

'Even the one you posed naked?'

'Sure, bae. It's alright.'

'Now, would you give me a ride? I still need to get these pictures.'

'Of course.'

'We should talk after I get ready with this shit.'

'If you mean your portfolio, it's not shit. And yeah, we should talk.'

Until the photographer finishes her portfolio and posts it, they don't even say any further words to each other. But it's fine. Chloe already knows which direction this goes. When they finally get back to the bluenette's house, she drops on her bed, lights a cigarette and looks at Max.

'So?' she sighs.

'So, what?' she frowns.

'You wanted to talk, Max.'

'Yeah. It's like…'

'Just say it out loud…'

'What will happen to us, Chlo? If I'm accepted, I have to move.'

'I know.'

'So?'

'I don't know.'

'You don't know?'

'Do you?'

'Not really. I mean I…'

'It's fine' she smiles softly.'

'You don't understand. I don't want to…'

'You don't want to what, Max?'

'Fuck it, what's wrong with you, Chloe? I don't wanna break up with you! Is it that unbelievable that I love you?'

'I'm sorry, Max' she sighs 'I just want you to be happy. I know that you love me. I love you too. It's just… I want your dream to become true. I want to be by your side as long as I can. But it's…'

'Would you… could you…'

'What?' she gently cups Max's face.

'Could you move with me?'

'I don't know, Max. What will I do there? I need a stable job, and I have one here. Plus, I can't just leave my Mom here all alone after all the shit she's done for me…'

'You're… right.'

'We're gonna figure it out, okay?' she sighs 'My father would want me to go…'

'Do you wanna come?'

'Of course I wanna! Don't be stupid! You know what? I'm gonna ask Darren if he could find me a parlor there. I can already hear him: "What, Price, you thought I'd let my best artist go? Hell no!" But in the end he would.'

'You guys get along well' she smiles.

'Are you getting jealous?' she smirks.

'Don't be a jerk! I'm worried. You're right. What about Joyce?'

'She'll understand this. She would also want me to go.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm hella sure. Listen, Max. I got you back, and I'm not gonna let you go again. Not without me. Those five years were Hell for me. My father died, you left, my mother married Sergeant Pepper and Rachel disappeared. I can't let you go again.'

'I feel you. But I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me, Chloe'

'For us, Max!' she places her hand on the brunette's necklace 'Remember? We're one now.'

'Yeah. I know. Just… We're coming back, okay? We're coming back in two years, I promise.'

'And what you gonna do here, Max?'

'Uhm, I don't know, teach? Or we may just travel around the world, selling off my pictures. We may even start selling your drawings.'

'I'm a tattoo artist, Max, not a drawer. There's some difference.'

'Well, I don't know. We'll figure it out, I promise, Chlo.'

'Right, Mad Max. I'll ask Darren tomorrow.'

'Are you sure about this?'

'Hella sure. I told you. I'm not leaving you.'

'It's not that. I'm about leaving you. It's not that I want to. I have to. I don't want things end like this.' She sobs quietly.

'Things will not end like this, Max' she softly caresses the photographer's cheek 'You're not leaving me. You're chasing your dream and I'm coming with you, no matter what it costs. I swear.'

'Why?' she sniffs.

'Because I love you, asswipe' she sighs 'Isn't it obvious enough? The whole town knows it by now, Max. And I don't care. All I care about is you and us. Understood?'

'Understood' she nods.

'Come on, dry those tears up! There's no reason to cry!' she hugs the photographer tight.

'Did you truly believe I'd leave you?'

'For a split-second.'

'I'd never do that to you! Never!' she looks deeply into the punk's eyes.

'I know. I didn't really believe that. I just… panicked and thought that we would never survive a long distance relationship. Not again.'

'I know. That's when I felt bad for a long time.'

'Oh, so it wasn't about the stress of the end-terms, nor about the portfolio…'

'Exactly.'

'Liar!' she smirks.

'I'm not.' The brunette keeps the serious expression 'You are my girlfriend. I love you. And I will never leave you, Chloe Price.'

'I get it.' she smiles and kisses the brunette softly.

'I'm not leaving you, Chloe… never…'


	8. The Unwelcome Visitor

Autumn is coming. Chloe and Darren are packing in the parlor. The man looks at the punk smiling.

'What?' she frowns.

'I still remember your first day here, Price. I still can hardly believe that how cool you handled everything.'

'And I still remember how nervous I was!' she laughs.

'I gotta go now, but you close this sweet second home and give me the keys at the party, 'kay?'

'Sure Darren. I'm gonna be ready soon. And don't forget, it's six, not eight or nine! Don't be late this once!'

'Doing my best, Price! See ya later!'

'See ya, Darren!'

She continues packing. She slowly takes off her personal pictures off her wall, but one. She smiles as she touches the picture of herself and her boss taken on the first day. She takes out another one from her wallet, sticking next to the one taken so many months ago. It was taken on a concert. On that day they became very good friends.

She just takes on her backpack when she hears the door opening.

'Sorry, we're closed early today' she takes a few steps 'Try to come back to-…' she freezes as she sees who's staring at the floor.

'Hi Chloe' her words are hardly heard.

'Long time no see.'

'But it's still good to see you.'

'Why don't you look at me then? Can't you look at me? Are you ashamed of yourself? That you left me all alone?'

'Chloe, I didn't want to…'

'You didn't want to. But still, you did, Rachel!' she puts her backpack down and sits on the counter 'I'm still waiting for an explanation!'

'I… got into trouble. I couldn't stay here, I…'

'You were cheating on me! With Frank Bowers!'

'How do you…'

'It doesn't matter! I know!'

'You don't get it at all! I wasn't as cool with us as you! Then I got into trouble while chasing my dream and I had to go! You don't get it at all!'

'You cheated on me! And I can never forgive that!'

'But I'm here now.'

'And what do you expect of me, hm? What do expect of me, Rachel? To leave everything behind because of and for you? You didn't contact me during the past 2 years!'

'But I'm here now. I opened up in L.A. I'm okay with it now. I'm not going anywhere.'

'No, but I will. I'm moving to Portland the day after tomorrow. With my girlfriend.'

'I didn't want to… I just…'

'Two years ago you just left without a sound. There's no need to explain that right now. You're way too late. I've been looking for you. I've done everything I could just to find you. You exactly knew how messed up I was when Max left me here. And you've just done the same. Why should I forgive you? I accepted the fact you may be dead. I let you go. It was hella hard, but I did let you go. I was going through hell.'

'I was in danger, Chloe!'

'Oh yeah, and you met someone who changed your life!'

'I thought he could help me, alright? I was young and carefree, I wanted nothing else but having my dream becomes true! Why is it that bad?'

'The bad part is not that. The bad part is that you left me here. All alone. I dropped out of Blackwell. I couldn't think anything else but you, Rachel! You used to be my girlfriend! Can you imagine what I felt when I found out that you were cheating on me with Frank?'

'I can't, but I…'

'Of course you can't. Back then, I was part of your problem, right? So you decided to bail on me. Nice…'

'I'm so sorry…'

'Don't say this. You could've written me. You could've told me you were in trouble. I would've been there for you. Now, please, leave. I need to close the parlor. I need to go now. I'm gonna be late, and that's the last thing I want now. Just go away, please.'

'Chloe…'

'Leave. Please.'

The brunette turns her back silently. She opens the door. She's not turning around as she whispers the words:

'I love you, Chloe…'

The punk brushes off her face. She lets a single teardrop fall down, then she grabs her backpack, she takes one last walk in the tattoo parlor. She locks the door slowly. She drives home nervously. This sudden meeting confused her. She still feels paralyzed while putting on her clothes. As she walks in the streets she feels cold despite the warm summer weather. As she walks in the club, she immediately orders a beer then she starts looking for her girlfriend. She walks to her and hugs her from behind.

'Chloe? You were late.' the photographer gently caresses her cheek.

'I had some things to do.' she smiles, but this smile has no strength at all.

'Are you okay?'

'I'm just tired.'

'Are you sure?'

'Let's… talk about this later, okay?'

'Is something wrong?'

'I hella missed you.' she kisses her softly 'And I guess it's still hard to bid farewell to this shithole, after all.'

'Come on, I promised we're coming back!' she wraps her arms around the bluenette's neck.

'I know' she smiles 'The only thing matters that we're leaving together. That we're staying together.'

'No matter what' she smiles softly, gently touching her forehead to the punk's 'I told you. I'm not leaving you. You couldn't make me any happier when you told me you're coming with me.'

'I promised, right? I'm never leaving you. We are one' she kisses the brunette again.

'Hey there, love birds!' Darren greets them with a wide smile.

'Darren!' Chloe tucks into her pocket 'Here are the keys! I left you something in the parlor.' she winks.

'Well, at least you're gonna compensate for my gift!' he hands over a little packet to the punk.

'You shouldn't have, Darren'

'But you were my best apprentice during the years, Price!'

'No fucking way! You gotta hella be kiddin' me, Darren! A brand new tattoo pistol?'

'And some ink! It'll be useful in Portland. If Matt complains about you, I'm going down to Portland and kick your punk ass!'

'I'm looking forward to my first mistake then!' she laughs.

'Come on, hug old Darren!' he opens his arms and they embrace in a hug.

'Thank you Darren. For everything. I'm coming back in two years, I promise.'

'Enough of promising! Let's drink up!'

They order some vodka shots. The crowd is getting thicker, the drinks are getting shorter, and the mood is getting better. It's about the millionth time Chloe's telling how they saved Arcadia Bay when the music drops out. The whole club fell into silence. Gasps and unbelief fill the place. The photographer stands up slowly.

'Chloe…' she whispers.

The punk raises her head. There she is, walking towards her. Rachel Amber doesn't care about the crowd, nor about the eyes on her. She stops at the table. Chloe takes a sip of her beer and stands up slowly.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'We need to talk.'

'We had our talk.'

'What I said today… I meant it.' she carefully looks at Max 'I love you…' she whispers.

'I couldn't care any less.'

'Does it mean nothing to you?'

'Not anymore.'

'Listen. I know I fucked up.'

'Exactly. Why are you here anyway?'

'To prove what I feel.'

'There's no need for that' she smirks 'Don't you get it? I'm moving. With my girlfriend' she points at Max 'I'm not gonna let the opportunity of my life go for you, Rachel.'

'Why not?' she takes a step closer 'When I opened up in Los Angeles, I couldn't think anything but you!'

'That may be true' she sighs 'but you're way too late. I'm in love with Max. Can you hear me? I'm in love with Max Caulfield.'

'Are you? So why is she better than me? I also came back.'

'It's not just that. I loved her before. And I needed only a little time to realize that when she came back. And where have you been? You promised me we'll move to LA together. You bailed on me. You cheated on me. And now, you're coming back and telling me I should forgive all this shit? Hella no way, Rachel.'

'So I'm the badass here.'

'Indeed you are. I'm sorry, but you should take your leave.'

'And how should I prove my love for you?'

'There's no need' she sighs again 'Just go away. Didn't you hear me? I love her. I'm moving with her. I'm gonna live the rest of my life with her. I don't want you in my life anymore. Go away, Rachel.'

'It's so not over!' some teardrops rolling down her face, then she turns her back and rushes out.

All the eyes are on the bluenette now.

'What? Turn the music back on!' she rushes out too.

She lights a cigarette as she sits down in the side of the building. She sighs loudly this time.

'Chloe?' she immediately raises her head to her girlfriend's voice 'Are you… okay?'

'Come here!' she hugs the brunette 'You know that I'm not leaving you, right? I love you! I love you!' she sobs quietly.

'Yes. I know that you love me. Did she visit you in the parlor?'

'She did' she nods.

'Have you…'

'I didn't consider letting her come back. Not even for a split-second. I'm just… disappointed.'

'I feel you.'

'Are you mad at me, Max?'

'Why should I be?' she smiles softly.

'I don't know. I'm just… I didn't wanna… I'm so…'

'Hey, dry those eyes! I'm here with you now. Remember?' she picks up the necklace 'We are one.'

'It's a fucking nightmare' she sobs 'It was so hard to accept that she was gone. I thought that she was dead. It was so hard to accept that, Max! How could she believe I'd let her come back to me? After all she did!'

'Hey, calm down, Chlo. I'm here' she hugs her 'I'm here. I'll be always here for you.'

'Let's just go home. Please. Get our stuff and go.'

'It's so not you, Chloe. You're always on to party.'

'It's too much. I just want to be with you. Sleep a little. And fuck the day away tomorrow.'

'It sounds great' she smiles as she kisses the bluenette 'But we truly should fuck the day away tomorrow then.'

'We will' she laughs.

'See? I prefer your laughs, Chlo. I want you to be happy'

'I'm happy with you.'

'I'm not leaving your side.'

'Let's go. We shall start the mission "Let's fuck the day away" right now. Then sleep a little and tomorrow… Tomorrow you'll be my princess all day long. And there's now way I'm letting you out of my bed!'

'It sounds hella cool. Let's go!' she smiles.


	9. Mission for My Princess (Part 1)

Chloe carefully arranges her stuff. She looks at the suitcases, the boxes.

'Did you want to come back for this?' asks Max smiling.

'Sorry. I'm just… It's getting a little bit surreal. I've never believed I'm gonna move. Or at least, not with you.'

'Life is strange, right?' she wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

'Hella' the bluenette kisses the photographer with a smile 'But you're right. We didn't come home to think about the future. Not just yet. There's only present now. Only you and only me. That's the only thing that matters now.'

'You're so right.' she kisses the bluenette's collarbone, making her tremble a little bit.

'You know, I truly believed I'd get used to the feeling of your kisses, but they never lost of intensivity. I just love it. But, as I said, you're gonna be my princess.'

'I'm all yours.'

'I can hear you.' she smiles as she takes off Max's T-shirt.

'Not so fast.'

'Is something wrong?'

'I'm just asking. Remember, when we first made love, you told me that there's plenty of time to get rough.'

'I love the way you say it. Making love.'

'Don't we do that?'

'Of course we do. Every fucking single time.' she kisses the brunette's neck, making her sigh loud.

'So… go tender on me. First.' she adds with a grin.

'Whatever you want, Super Max.' she smiles softly.

Chloe tenderly kisses her girlfriend while she caresses the sides of her body. The brunette's bra lands on the floor in seconds. The punk tenderly kisses the photographer's neck then biting it, marking her territory.

'How many times have I asked you not to do that?' Max scolds her.

'Everybody has to know in Portland that you are mine. I'm not willing to share!'

'You don't have to share' she kisses her softly 'I'm only yours.'

'Good.' she smiles as she gently scratches Max's back.

'I asked you to be tender' she sighs with pleasure.

'I am. If I wasn't, these would also leave a mark' she grins 'But you're right. I'll be gentle as I promised.' she kisses the photographer's neck again.

The bluenette's hands slowly drift to the brunette's breasts. Her right hand wanders to the hips then to the back, softly caressing it. The photographer grabs Chole's shirt. The punk smiles as she already knows that her girlfriend's about to lose her mind.

'Right now…' she whispers.

'I thought that you'll be my princess these days' she grins.

'Your princess wants you naked.'

'My princess gets whatever she wants' the grin turns into a soft smile as the punk starts unbutton her blue shirt.

'Chloe…'

'Hm?' she smiles.

'I love you'

'I love you too' she kisses her girlfriend while she's getting rid of the clothing.

The brunette's hands are already reaching for her bra, unhooking it in a split-second, and in the next they are heading straight to the pants. Chloe smiles in the kiss. She loves when her girlfriend is driven by desire. She will give everything what her girlfriend wants. They get rid of the rest of the clothes literally in seconds. The bluenette's already on top of the photographer. She gently caresses her sides.

'Hold on a little.' whispers Max 'It feels so good right now.'

'You like it?'

'I love it' she smiles 'As your skin touches mine. As your warmth warms me up. It's just… cozy. Intimate…'

'Homely' she smiles.

'Exactly. I love you'

'I love you too.'

'Now that we're done with the mushy shit, let's get back to work'

'Are you serious?' she laughs.

'I'm hella serious.'

'Right, alright. I know it. You want it, right now.'

'You know it, hm?'

'The evidence is flowing on yours and even my inner thigh' she grins.

'I can't help it' she shrugs.

'Yeah, you can't help it. How could you when you have the hottest girlfriend in the universe?'

'I'm so ignoring you, Chloe Price!'

'Are you? You won't.'

The bluenette's already kissing the photographer's neck. In the meantime her hands caress the breasts. She gently licks into her girlfriend's ear making her moan and tremble.

'I told you. You can't ignore me' she whispers.

The punk gently kisses the brunette's abdomen. Her left hand drifts towards her waistline. Her mouth wanders to the breast, gently sucking on it, making Max moan. The photographer invites the bluenette for a kiss.

'Fine' she sighs 'I can't ignore you… would you just…' she gently grabs her girlfriend hand.

'Whatever you want' she smiles as she inserts a finger.

'Kiss me.'

The punk gently kisses the brunette while her right hand takes the action. In the meantime she caresses her upper body with her left hand. The brunette's gazing into her eyes.

'Are you okay?' she whispers.

The photographer nods between two moans. She wraps her arms around Chloe's neck, inviting her for another kiss. Her back's starting to arch. The punk looks into her eyes. She wants to analyze her face. She looks at her lips, her eyes, her cheeks. Her lips apart, her moans are getting louder and more. Her voice is getting husky. Her eyes almost closed shut. She can't keep them open. Her cheeks have turned red. Her forehead is sweaty. She's getting tighter. Her hands grab Chloe's shoulders. Her moans reach the top, her voice disappears. Her back arches, her forehead meets the punk's shoulder. She breathes heavily. Chloe drops herself on the bed and hugs the photographer tight.

'You alright?' she whispers.'

'I am' she still breathes hard 'Just give me two minutes.'

'For what?' she smiles.

'To repay the favor'

'You don't have to' she kisses her forehead 'You are my princess tonight and tomorrow, all day long.'

'Well, your princess wanna eat you…'

'Right now?'

'You want it too' she reaches between the punk's legs 'Am I right?'

'Mhm. You're right' she moans.

'Well then' she gets on top 'I'm gonna make sure you enjoy yourself.'

'You know I always do' she smiles softly.

'I hope so' she kisses her girlfriend while she reaches between her legs, pulling a finger on Chloe's already pulsating clam.

Chloe moans in the kiss.

'Don't tease me' she looks at her girlfriend 'Please?'

'I can't say no to you' she kisses the bluenette then she takes her way down. She scatters some kisses on the punk's inner thighs before she starts caressing her womanhood.

'You truly are enjoying this, aren't you?' she asks huskily.

'Mhm…' she nods, closing her eyes.

'Good' she kisses into Chloe's pulsing clam making her tremble.

The punk simply can't get over the fact her girlfriend was born for this. She squeezes the blanket under herself, moaning softly. Her body moves with her girlfriend's tongue. The punk softly places her right hand on the photographer's head. Max gently makes her sit up.

'Hold… on…' The bluenette moans and drags the bruenette up for a kiss.

As they embrace Max inserts a finger, making Chloe tremble.

'You're shaking' she whispers.

'Shut up'

'You like it, don't you?'

'Shut up!' she moans, eyes closed shut.

'You're getting tight, Chlo…' she whispers with a seductive voice.

The punk gives up. She's not saying a word anymore. She squeezes her pillow instead.

'You know, Chloe…' she continues as she leans to her girlfriend's ear 'I love it. Just like it. As I feel the wetness between your legs. I know that you have a desire for me. And I simply love it. Why don't you look at me? Hmm? I'm talking to you, Chloe.'

'I… can't… keep… my eyes open' she moans loudly.

'Can you feel this? That you're ready to cum?'

'Yeah…' she moans, squeezing the pillow tighter.

'Just tell me… Wanna cum?'

'I… yeah…' she sighs.

The bruenette gives her a heavy kiss while the work of her hand becomes faster and rougher. The bluenette breaks the kiss in seconds, holding onto Max's shoulders, with her last strength and then she falls on her back. The photographer gives a kiss on her forehead before she lies next to her.

'You know…' the punk starts as she still breathes heavily 'I thought you'd be gentle.'

'No, I asked you to be gentle.'

'Point taken.'

'Why? Didn't you like it?'

'I loved it.'

'What's wrong then?'

'You surprised me. You've never acted like this before. Dominant, seductive…'

'I'm sorry'

'Don't' she smiles softly 'I actually loved it.'

'So?'

'So?'

'Shall we… continue?'

'I'm almost dead. But tomorrow… the whole day is ours' she kisses the brunette gently.

'Hey, Chlo?'

'Hm?'

'I love you'

'I love you, too'


	10. Mission for My Princess (Part 2)

Chloe smiles as she's getting awaken by kisses on her abdomen. She opens her eyes and caresses Max's cheek.

'Good morning, Maxine.'

'Max, never Maxine. You know that' she puffs a little.

'Sorry. Couldn't resist' she kisses her forehead 'How's my little princess?'

'Hungry.'

'I'll get you something'

'Stay. Just a little bit' she snuggles hard 'You're warm. I love it.'

'I love you like this. You're hella cute.'

'Well, last night you said you love my dominant side' she grins.

'I do' she smiles softly 'It was hella surprising though'

'I didn't want to… I'm just… I don't know. I think I lost my mind.'

'It's good to know you have a wild side' she smirks.

'Okay, I'm hungry! Please, just…'

'Hey, it's okay' she caresses the blushing cheek 'I told you I loved it'

'Just give me something to eat'

'So you're really turning into a princess' she kisses the photographer's neck making her moan. 'I guess I love all of you. All of your sides.' she whispers into her ear then licks in it, making the brunette tremble.

'Don't… I'm…'

'Aroused' she grins.

'Hungry…'

'Well, me too. I should eat you…'

'I asked you to get something to eat'

'Come on… Just a little bit. I want to play.'

'Okay. But only a little bit.'

'You mean you want a quickie…'

'Well, I didn't think about it until you started talking about it.'

'You should be aroused then'

'I always am when you're around'

'Good to know you didn't lose interest in me' she whispers smiling, kissing the brunette softly.

'Never. Come on. Get to work before I starve to death.'

'Someone's impatient'

'Someone has to play the princess'

'I thought it's okay for you.'

'Well, it is. I mean, it's not that bad. It would be more interesting if you wouldn't do whatever I want every single day.'

'You know it's not true, Max. I don't do everything you want'

'Well…'

'Oh, come on!' she reaches between the brunette's legs 'You know I don't. I decide sometimes!'

'Wanna go rough on me?' she moans.

'If you don't mind'

'I don't' she leans for a kiss.

'Good' she kisses her hard while her right hand makes rough movements between her legs.

The photographer holds into Chloe's neck.

'I love it' the bluenette whispers 'Moan in my ear.'

'Chlo…'

'Please'

Max quietly lets go some of the moans. The punk is about to lose her mind. She looks into her girlfriend's eyes deeply.

'You're on the edge' the brunette whispers.

'How do you know that?'

'I know that look. You're about to lose your mind. You want to eat me out.'

'Can I?'

'Please.'

The bluenette makes her way down fast. She kisses into Max's clam deeply. The photographer grabs her shoulders. She may cum any moment. The punk syncs her tongue with her hand. She feels as Max's tightens. She fastens her movements and hears as the photographer reaches climax, as she sits up and letting a loud moan go, the punk embraces her and gives her one last wild kiss. She lies on her back and kisses the photographer's forehead. She listens to her breathing hard for a while.

'So it wasn't that bad, hm?' she smiles softly.

'Shut up! You know that it's always great.'

'Happy to hear that'

'Chloe…'

'I know. You're starving. Get some clothes.'

'Why?'

'We're heading to the diner. It'll be our last Two Whales meal for a while.'

'And…' she looks at her impishly.

'Hm?'

'May I wear your clothes?'

'Why do you wanna wear my clothes?'

'Because you'll desire me even more' she grins.

'You're hella right' she winks.

'Just remind me I actually have a surprise for you.' she grins as she takes on Chloes pants.

'A surprise?' she sighs.

'A surprise'

'You know I'm not fond of any kind of surprise…'

'It will be fine, I promise. Hey, if you won't like it, you may… You may make an extraordinary wish. Is that okay, Chlo?'

'Fine' she sighs as she takes her sneakers on.

'What's wrong then? Why don't you look at me?'

'Because you're wearing my clothes and I don't want to pin you on my bed right now, knowing that you're starving…' she mumbles.

'We'll be fast, I promise' she kisses Chloe on the cheek.

'Promise?'

'Promised. I love you. Let's just go then. The sooner we go, the sooner we get back.' she grabs the punk's hand.

'You're right. Let's go.' she smiles softly, grabbing her car keys.

Arriving at the diner they sit in their usual booth. Joyce walks to their table surprised.

'What are you doing here?' she asks.

'Oh, it's good to see you, mom, really…'

'Sorry. I'm just surprised.'

'Well' Chloe smiles softly 'You know how it goes. When a lady is hungry you have to take her to grab a bite.'

'I knew Max will be a good influence you. She hit some politeness in you.'

The punk's ready to snap back, but at the moment she opens her mouth, the photographer turns to Joyce.

'May I get some coffee? Please.'

'Sure, honey.'

While Joyce walks back to the counter, they exchange the look they always do when Max tries to keep Chloe out of trouble.

'There you go.' the mother smiles as she pours some coffee to Max and Chloe 'Two plates of the usual, I presume.'

'Yeah, that will do' Max smiles back.

'I'll be here in a second'

'It's good to be here. For the last time. I mean, we won't be here for a while.'

'Sure.'

'What, Chloe, are you sulking?'

She shrugs without a word.

'Hey, just… come over here Chlo, if you won't, I will!'

'And should I be scared now?'

'Alright…' the photographer sits next to her girlfriend 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing'

'Hey' she grabs the punk's arm 'I asked you something!'

'Nothing, I'm fine!'

'Stop lying, at this instant, Chloe Price or I'm going home…'

'To where? Seattle?'

'What's wrong with you?' she swallows her tears back.

'Why don't you just…' she sighs 'You never let me… These are my fights and I need them. You never let me tell her what I think. I can never snap back.'

'Is that it?!' she hits Chloe's arm.

'Hey, that hurt!'

'Well, you deserved it! I thought that… it was something bigger. I'm the peacekeeper here. Plus, you're an insensitive asshole! My home is where you are!' she let's some tears on their way.

'Fuck… I know, I suck again. I'm sorry' she hugs the photographer and kisses in her neck 'I love you' she whispers.

'You fucked it up' she sighs with pleasure.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I really am sorry.' she brushes off her face.

'I'm gonna punish you for this.'

'Will you?' she leans closer.

'Well, I have to. You have to learn to behave when we're not alone.' she smiles.

'Whatever you want me to' she gently kisses the brunette.

'And good appetite for the love birds.' Joyce places the plates in front of them 'And don't forget about your ritual!' she smiles.

The girls' have a ritual ever since they officially started going out and decided on grabbing something to eat at Two Whales.

'What would we drink to today?' Max scratches her neck.

'I'm gonna drink for my luck.'

'Luck?' she frowns.

'I'm the luckiest person in the universe and sometimes I forget about it. My girlfriend is the most talented, most beautiful, most understanding woman I've ever met. Even if there's anyone greater, I don't even wanna know about them. You will always be my Super Max.'

'You're extremely mushy'

'Rather, extremely lucky.' she smiles 'What will you drink for?'

'I'm drinking for that Portland will be okay for us.

'Okay? You're drinking for an okay? Will you be okay with an okay?'

'As far as you're with me'

'Forever and always' she whispers.

They both take a sip of their coffees then start laughing how cheesy they can be. After breakfast – half a portion bacon omelet, half a portion pancakes – they settle things with Joyce.

The punk looks at her girlfriend after parking the car.

'You'd better run…'

'Why?'

'I remind you, you're wearing my clothes… I'll be fair. You have ten seconds.'

'Chloe…'

'Nine…

'Fuck!'

The brunette jumps out of the car while she checks her pockets for the keys. She just slams the entrance door when Chloe gets out of the car. She opens the door, seeing Max halfway through the stairs. She jumps one… two… three and there she is, pinning Max on her door.

'Got 'cha!' she smiles.

'So, will you kiss me?'

'If you want me to.'

'I want you' she tucks into the punk's hair.

The bluenette kisses her wild while her hand is reaching for the doorknob. Moments later they land on the bed, Chloe's on top.

'So…' she whispers in Max's ear.

'Hm?'

'You have two choices now.'

'What do you mean?'

'What do you want first? To punish me or showing me your big surprise?'

'Hmm… I'm gonna punish you' she grins.

'Punish me' she kisses the brunette's neck.

'Now, get off me! We'll play a little.'

'Cool. I love it this far!' she smirks.

'I'm gonna sit on your lap' she stands up.

'Oh fuck, it's just getting better' she bites her bottom lip.

'But' the brunette sits down 'you can't touch me'

'Wait, what?'

'You can't touch me'

'But you can touch me?'

'Yes.'

'How's that fair?'

'It doesn't have to be fair, you were and asshole and I'm gonna punish you. So…'

'Wait, there's more?'

'There's more. Touch me once, I will tie your hands. Touch me twice, you're blindfolded. Touch me three times, I'll tie your ankles. Touch me four times, I'll cover your mouth.'

'What if I touch you five times?'

'There's no fifth time. Touch me four times, you lose.'

'Not fair at all.'

'It's a punishment, Chloe.'

'Fine.'

'Remember, no touching!'

'But can I kiss you?'

'You can kiss me.'

The punk leans for a kiss, sitting on her hands. Seconds later her right hand breaks free. She forces herself to keep it in the air. In the next moment she caresses Max's cheek. She breathes heavily.

'I can't do this, Max. Two points, fine?' she sighs.

'No, Chloe.'

'I can't do this. I'm…'

'You're… what?'

'I can't… I just ruined my favorite pair of paints. Please… tie me up, do whatever you want, but please, no more teasing…'

'You ruined your pants? Let me check it…' she's reaching between the punk's legs 'Wow… I mean… okay. We're just gonna take it off.'

Max easily gets rid of Chloe's sneakers and pants. The bluenette's lying on her back, breathing heavily. The photographer gets on top of her, kissing her wild.

'You okay, Chloe?'

'Yeah. Can I touch you now?'

'What do you want?'

'Undress you.'

'Yes. You can touch me.'

After getting rid of all their clothes, Max stays on top.

'You were right this morning.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's so good. Feeling your body like this. I love it.'

'Right' she kisses the bluenette tenderly this time.

'You know what else do I feel?'

'The arousal between your legs?' she grins.

'And something else…'

'What?'

'Your fluids on me. So… Tie my hands. Bring on that blindfold and then I'm gonna eat you out'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'You're my princess, remember?'

'What about my surprise?'

'Sure, you can show me your surprise.'

'But now…'

She gets up, looking for the ropes and the blindfold. After she finishes, she looks at Chloe.

'Never thought we would actually use these before moving out… How's it? Not too tight? How do you feel?'

'You're so sweet.' she laughs 'No need to worry. I'll tell if anything's wrong, okay? It's just… weird.'

'How?'

'I can hear your voice, but I can't see you. I will not know what you're up to.'

'It'll be okay. I promise. I won't go far.'

'It's okay. Now, would you kiss me?'

'Do you want me to go tender on you?'

'It's supposed to be a punishment.'

'I guess it's kind of a punishment you can't see me'

'Actually, you're hella right. Don't forget about that my hands are tied and I can't touch you.'

'Point taken.'

Max leans for a kiss, reaching between Chloe's legs again, making the punk moan.

'Fuck…' she whispers.

'Anything wrong?'

'The intensity. It may get too much for me.'

'Should I eat you out instead?'

'Please. Just… would you just do it?'

'Chloe… you're shaking.'

'I know. Please…'

The photographer kisses the bluenette on the lips, then on her pulsing center. Chloe's body raises a little, her arms try to break free. Her hands are usually takes their places on Max's head and shoulder. Completely blinded, hands tied, the bluenette can do nothing else but enjoy her punishment. She jumps a little when she feels a finger inside her.

'Chloe?'

'Hm?'

'You're alright?'

'I'm just…' she sits up 'Very close. It's a little bit much for me'

'I feel that. Too intense, hm?'

'Mhm.'

The bluenette starts to tremble from her toes. In this moment Max unties her hands. Chloe's arms immediately wrap around the brunette's neck, letting go of a scream, letting her girlfriend know she's just reached climax. She's still shaking. The photographer takes off the blindfold too, looking deeply into the blue eyes.

'Chloe, are you okay?'

'Huh?'

'Are you okay?' she cups her face.

'Yeah… I feel hella great' she drops on her back, pulling Max with herself.

'Are you sure?'

'You gotta try this sometime soon.'

'How was it?'

'Incredible. The intensity was… wow…'

'I will try it soon. Just look how sweaty you got…'

'Wow, really' she sighs 'I can't hold on. I need to get a cig. What about your surprise, Max?'

'Are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm okay, honey. So?'

'Light a cigarette. I'm gonna show you something.'

'Did you finally buy a uniform, Max?' she grins, exhaling the smoke.

'Not exactly. I didn't want to use it until we get to Portland though, but I guess it's better this way.'

'What do you mean?'

'I hope you'll be okay with this.'

'Wait, Max… is that really a…'

'Well, yeah, I hope you don't mind…'


	11. Mission for My Princess (Part 3)

Chloe sits up, tucking in her hair. She licks her bottom lip.

'Are you sure about this, Max?'

'Hella sure' the brunette sits in front of her.

'Why?'

'It's time. I wanted to wait 'til we move to Portland though. But I want you to take my virginity for real.'

'So you actually bought a strap-on.'

'Well, I thought… we could…' she blushes.

'It's fine' she caresses Max's cheek smiling 'You sure you want this?'

'I love you. And I want you to take my virginity this way too'

'Whatever my princess wants' she kisses the photographer tenderly.

'Have you ever done it like this?' she scratches her neck.

'No. We'll figure it out, okay? Everything will be fine. I promise. I'll be very tender'

'What should I do?'

'Hold on until I get in to this' she smiles 'It can't be that complicated.'

'Hopefully.' she carefully watches Chloe's movements 'Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want you to think you're not enough.'

'Well, I didn't think about it until this point' the punk looks at her girlfriend 'Is that it?'

'No, of course not! I'm just…'

'Hey, it's fine!' she kisses Max 'I'm kidding. Damn, you're hella nervous…'

'Just a little bit.'

'I promise, it will be fine, Mad Max. Relax. I know what I am doing'

'You don't!' she laughs 'It's your first time with a strap-on, Price!'

'And I'm hella sure you're gonna enjoy it, Caulfield!'

'You're always so sure!'

'Well, tell me, was there a single case when you left unsatisfied?'

'No. Okay, I get it. Everything will be fine.'

'Calm down already, okay?' she kisses her and pins her on the bed.

'Well, actually I'm getting excited now.'

'Happy to hear that' she smiles and kisses her girlfriend again, gently caressing the right side of her body.

She starts kissing her neck, taking her time on the collarbone then slowly making her way down to the chest. Chloe loves multitasking. Her right hand deals with Max's breast, along with her mouth, while her left hand makes its way to the thighs. The brunette moans loudly. She reaches for the punk, inviting her for a kiss.

'Is everything alright?' the bluenette whispers.

'Mhm. I'm just teased like… at least three spots at the same time.'

'Too intense?'

'It's okay.' she kisses the punk again 'I love it actually. I love you. I want to ask you something. More things, actually.'

'Anything what my princess wants' she kisses the brunette's cheek.

'Check what you've done.'

'Right now?'

'Enough of playing.'

'Whoa, okay, princess' she reaches between the photographer's legs, making her moan and tremble.

'Like what you found?' she sighs.

'Hella' and she already makes her way down.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm eating you out.'

'No, you won't.'

'But I… Why?'

'Because you're gonna fuck me, remember?'

'But I don't wanna fuck you. I wanna make love.'

'Oh, aren't you sweet, Chloe Price?' she kisses her.

'Oh, come on! Let me at least taste you! A little bit?'

'Okay, but only a little bit.'

The bluenette's already on her way down. She licks her bottom lip then kisses into Max's womanhood, making her moan. She just can't resist. She circles with her tongue, making the brunette tremble.

'Hey, Chloe, that's enough' she moans, but it's way too late for the bluenette.

The punk's way too deep in her work now and her left hand also joins in.

'Chloe, don't…' Max keeps on asking, trying to make the bluenette move.

Just seconds later the brunette gives up, squeezing the pillow under her head. In the next moment she reaches for the bluenette's shoulders. She trembles, she sits up. Chloe slowly opens her eyes. If a woman has to cum, she has to cum. There's no turning back from that point. Her hand's work becomes faster and rougher. She leans for a kiss. Max breaks the kiss with a moan, a moan that actually the sign of reaching climax. She hangs on to the punk who holds her firm. The bluenette embraces her.

'I'm sorry…' she whispers.

'What?' she breathes heavily.

'I just… lost my mind' she kisses Max's chest.

'It's fine' she tucks into her hair.

'I fucked it up. I didn't want to… I just…'

'Hey, it's okay' she smiles 'I loved it. Just give me a second and we may continue.'

'You sure?'

'I want you to take my virginity, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Right now.'

'Whoa, okay, princess' she grins as she pins the photographer on the bed and kisses her tenderly 'I'm asking you for the last time. Are you sure?'

'I'm telling you for the last time. I'm hella sure. Penetrate.'

'Someone's impatient…' the bluenette smiles while she fulfills the request.

The brunette trembles.

'You okay?' Chloe whispers.

'I'm okay' she smiles as she wraps her arms around the punk's neck.

'Okay. I'll try to be gentle.'

'It's okay' she moans.

'Does it hurt?'

'Just a little bit' she smiles 'Just kiss me.'

Chloe kisses Max while she caresses her left side. She feels her tremble under her. She kisses her neck, making her moan then she carefully takes care of the brunette's breasts. She moans loudly. She squeezes the pillow and looks at the bluenette.

'It's… great' she whispers.

'Does it hurt?'

'No. Not anymore. Come back here. I'm cumming soon and I want to kiss you in the meantime.'

'Whatever you want' she smiles, kissing the photographer softly.

Moments later Max's hands clutch Chloe's shoulders, her nails cut deep into her skin. The brunette breaks the kiss, she moans, her back arches, her forehead meets the punk's shoulder, her arms slide to the bluenette's neck. Chloe holds her firm as she watches every movements of her. She's stunned. She lies on her back and kisses Max's forehead.

'Are you okay, Max?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay.' she still breathes hard 'Get that thing down, I wanna cuddle you without this.'

'Whatever you want, honey' she gets rid of the strap-on, then gazes into the pair of blue eyes 'So, how was it?'

'Different' she sighs, snuggling hard.

'How?' she caresses her back.

'You could stimulate more areas at the same time. I guess that's why it became more intense than usual.'

'So I have to use this every fucking single time from now on.' she grins.

'Don't be an idiot! It was not better than any other occasion. It was different. It's never better, it's always different. The only thing that matters you are the one who keeps making love with me. That's why it's special, every fucking single time. Stop thinking about how you should overachieve yourself, Chloe Price! I think you've never heard me complaining about our sex life.'

'No, I haven't, I'm just… I wanna be sure I'm good enough for you.'

'You're more than enough, Chlo. You're my life. I love you.'

'I love you too.' she kisses her soft.

'Do you have any more plans for today?'

'Not really. Do you?'

'What if we'd just laze a little bit more then we could take a shower and just revisit some places.'

'Sounds great. No matter where we go though, until you're with me.'

'You're getting hella mushy lately.'

'Shut up, you love this side of me, Caulfield!'

'Point to Price.' she snuggles.

'Hey' she kisses her forehead 'Things will go well in Portland, right?'

'You sound worried.'

'Just a little bit. Guys and chicks would be all around you and I'm…'

'What?' she laughs 'All around me? You gotta be kidding me, Chloe.'

'You know, you were cute a year ago, but now, you're hella hot and I'm…'

'Don't you worry' she kisses her 'You're my only one and it will never change'

'It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't want anybody else drool for you, you know? You're mine!'

'I'm yours. Yours only, Chlo. Don't worry. I'm forever yours.'

'I love you'

'I love you too. But shouldn't I worry?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're the hot punk piercer/tattoo artist. Hot girls would be all over you.'

'Maybe. But I don't care about anybody else. I see only you. I'm blind to see anybody else.'

'Good to know. We'll see.'

'Sure. We'll see it, starting tomorrow.'

'So? Wanna take a shower? Without any sex.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes, Chloe.'

'I'll try. But why, anyway?'

'I'm so tired. No more sex today.'

'We never have sex, we already talked about it…'

'You know what I mean.'

'I feel you. I'll try my best, okay? But you're hella stunning and I can't resist, like always never.'

'Try, okay? You can manage when I'm on my period.'

'Hardly. And sometimes that doesn't stop me.'

'Right.' she stands up 'Are you coming?'

'Wherever you want me to' she takes her hand smiling 'I'm gonna wash your back.'

'Aha. And all of me. Okay…' she stops at the tub 'You have to promise me.'

'Oh, come on!'

'I'm serious, Chloe. You have to promise me you won't try to fuck me this time.'

'But you're so hot! How should I resist?'

'I don't know. Promise me.'

'Okay, I promise. But I can kiss you, right?'

'Yeah' she steps in 'You can kiss me anytime.'

The bluenette kisses her, cupping her face. She checks the water temperature.

'So, can I?' she smiles.

'I guess I can shower alone.'

'I'm trying to be nice.'

'No. I'll shower on my own.'

'But I can wash your back, right?'

'Fine.' she turns her back 'But no tichy-touchy.'

'Just a little bit?' she hugs her.

'A little bit. It actually feels good.' she touches her arms around her.

'Did I do something bad?' she asks, kissing her neck.

'I just hate to say goodbye.'

'As you said, we're coming back.'

'I know, but… still, it's…'

'We will be fine.' she waters herself.

'I believe you. We'll be fine, right?' she cups her face.

'We will be. Stop panicking.' she sighs.

'But… I don't wanna feel like I dragged you into this.'

'You didn't drag me into this.' she spreads the shower gel on Max's body 'You asked me to go with you. I said yes. I wouldn't have, if I didn't want to.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure. Turn around. We're in this together. You said we're coming back. I believe you.'

'And what if we will not come back?'

'Then we won't I'll drop in sometimes to check on my mother. It's not a tragedy. Kids move.'

'But…'

'You wanna quit it?' she asks, stopping the water.

'No! I'm just worried. It's just…'

'Hey! Your nose! Did you play with time again, Caulfield?' she wipes off the blood.

'No. The stress.' she sighs 'Overcomplicated this shit. The panic…'

'Now, calm down, Max.' she dries her with a towel 'We'll be okay. We're okay.' she cups her face 'I love you'

'Love you too' she kisses her 'I'll go on, okay? Start putting some clothes on and all.'

'Go' she kisses her cheek then lets her go.

The bluenette joins her some minutes later. Max is almost ready to go. Chloe hugs her.

'Are you okay?' she whispers.

'I just don't want you to regret this.'

'Regret what?' she asks as she start putting on some clothes too.

'This whole shit. To be with me, to move because of me, to leave everything behind. I don't want you to disappoint in me, but you may, I hurt you once and I don't want that ever again, but I'm a mess and I can't predict… I'm… I don't want to hurt you.'

'What's wrong with you, Max?' she frowns as she's reaching for her boots.

'Everything. I'm a mess. I'm… I'm gonna fuck everything up. I'm not good enough for you. I'm not…' she covers her face.

'Stop it' she hugs her tight 'Don't you cry. You're really not good enough for me. You're much more than that. You're perfect for me. We're fine. I'm with you. We are one, remember, Max?'

'Yeah, but what if I…'

'Don't even think about it. We're together now, that's what matters, right?'

'Aren't you afraid?'

'Of what?'

'That I'm gonna hurt you'

'No. I trust you.'

'Chloe…'

'Listen. I love you. That's why I decided to go with you, okay? I love you.'

'I love you too. Forgive me.'

'For what, Max?' she laughs 'You're worried and that's alright. But we'll be fine. Believe me.'

'I believe you.' she sniffles.

'Then' she wipes of the tears 'let's go, okay? Let's check out some places. Jump back in time a little, okay?'

'Okay. And Chloe?'

'Hm?'

'I truly love you.'

'I know, Max. You couldn't even deny it. You give me so much. Nah, get the mushy shit out of the way and just let's go, princess!' she puts her leather jacket on.

'Let's go' she leans for a kiss.

The punk kisses her tenderly. The brunette hold on to her.

'I told you, Max Caulfield, do you remember? I'm not leaving you.'

'You're not leaving me… Let's go' she smiles.


	12. A Bid Farewell

Chloe parks at the Blackwell parking lot first. She smiles as she looks at the brunette.

'This is where you picked me up when Nathan wanted to kick my ass after I busted him.' she smiles softly.

'After you saved my life in the bathroom.'

'And this is where you picked me up on our official first date.'

'I looked hella great that day.' she sighs

'You were hella nervous that day!' she laughs.

'Because I wanted everything to be fine!'

'And everything was so fucking perfect.' she kisses her.

'It's weird, isn't it?'

'What?'

'That it all started here, at Blackwell.'

'I will never forget that day.'

'Destiny…'

'Partners in time'

'Partners in crime'

'Forever…' she whispers as she gently kisses the bluenette.

'Where to go now?'

'The rail tracks. I want to reenact that afternoon.'

'Without the train killing me, right?'

'You're a fucking idiot, Price!'

'An idiot, who loves you!' she kisses her.

'Point taken. Let's go'

The punk parks at the junkyard, they walk to the tracks. The bluenette smiles as she grabs Max's hand, balancing on the track.

'Don't fall!'

'Is it strange?'

'Rather, nostalgic. Pleasant. I wanna take some photos later. Is that fine?'

'Stop asking this, Max. It's always fine, asswipe!'

'You're gonna take the first shot though.'

'With the digital?'

'No.'

'Fuck… So, what do you want, princess?'

'I'm gonna hop on your back.'

'What, who am I, Yoshi?'

'Very funny, and I am the geek…'

'Okay, okay, you hop on my back.'

'You'll take some shots'

'You have to hold on tight then' she bents her knees.

'Here I go' she jumps on the punk's back 'Here's the camera'

'You okay? Hold on tight. I don't want you to fall!'

'I won't.'

'I don't know, I'm not a photographer, Max…'

'Just take the shot, Chlo'

'Say cheese, hipster!'

One shot, two shots, three shots, four… The punk gets bored of photography soon. She bents her knees again, letting Max go. She hands over the photos and the camera and she lights a cigarette.

'These are actually good, Chlo!'

'Very funny, Caulfield. You know I'm not a photographer.' she exhales the smoke.

'I'm not kidding, I'm… Wait, hold that pose!' she takes the shot 'These are actually good. You know why?'

'Why?'

'Check them out' she hands over the photos, and as the bluenette checks them out, she takes another shot.

'It's fucking not funny, Caulfield!'

'Annoyed by the flash again?'

'Yeah. Sorry' she sighs.

'It's okay. We'll take a break.'

'So?'

'So?'

'Why do you like these pictures? These are not that good. Amateur piece of crap.'

'Maybe, but look at you.'

'I'm a mess.'

'You're happy. And that shows. And also that, you're in love with me.'

'Does it show?'

'It does.'

'Happy to hear that' she smiles and kisses the brunette.

'And check these out too! You're photogenic!'

'You always knew that!' she laughs.

'I mean, almost everybody looks great on a posed photo, but these… You didn't even know I took these.'

'I may end up as a model' she laughs.

'That was your plan'

'It wouldn't be the same' she sits down, sighing.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to…'

'It's okay' she smiles softly.

'I fucked it up' she snuggles.

'You didn't' she kisses her forehead 'It's fine. My love is tattooing and piercing, not modeling. That wouldn't fit my rebellious views, anyway. I wanted it because of Rachel. Because she was my… my…'

'It's okay. But you forgot about something, didn't you?' she grins.

'What? Uh, yeah, you're also my love, Max. Forever. Sorry. I didn't mean to spoil everything.'

'You didn't.' she kisses her on the cheek 'Snuggle selfie? Kiss selfie? Don't you mind?'

'Take the shots.'

'With the digital. We'll get them in Portland, we actually have to test the printer my parents sent.'

'Take the fucking shots, Caulfield!' she laughs as she kisses the photographer's neck.

Click, click, click, click, click… Max's doing great today. The bluenette touches her forehead to the photographer's, gazing into her eyes deeply. One last shot.

'You're my muse' the brunette whispers.

'You're my life.'

'Actually, we're getting really mushy recently.'

'Is it that bad?'

'No' she smiles 'I'm still surprised though how cheesy you can be.'

'You never complain about this on the first day of your period when you get the cramps and I get you ice cream, chips, choco, tea and all you need, plus, snuggle time and belly caressing…'

'Point taken. I actually love this side of yours' she kisses her.

'You just keep on complaining recently.'

'It's so not true!'

'Max…'

'Maybe a little bit.'

'Sorry.' she sighs 'I was stressed out because of the portfolio, the applications, thinking about that I may lose you…'

'I'm with you' she kisses her hand 'Forever. I told you a million times. I'm not leaving you.'

'I'm happiest' she smiles and gets up 'Stay'

'You're really on fire today' she sighs.

'I feel so' she takes the shot and takes some steps back.

'So many memories you're taking…'

'But the best memories are kept in my heart' she smiles and kneels in front of the punk, leaning for a kiss.

'Really?' she kisses her 'Like?'

'Every single moment spent with you.'

'And I'm cheesy' she stands up, then bending her knees 'Hop back on. I wanna carry you to the junkyard.'

'Well' she hops 'Promise we'll spend some time here next summer'

'I hope we can' she smiles as she softly kisses the arm around her neck.

'Or we may just travel somewhere, far away from school and work'

'Hope we'll have the time, Max.'

'I guess I'm rather nervous about this now. And I used to be so excited.'

'I told you, dumbass. I'm not leaving you.'

'It's not only about that, you know? It's like… What would happen after finishing college, huh? I don't think I wanna go back to Seattle…'

'Why?'

'Why, would you come with me?'

'Well, I honestly don't think Darren have pals all around the country' she laughs 'So I don't know if I can play the "I have Darren and he'll find me a parlor" card every time.'

'I know' she sighs 'I didn't mean that.'

'You know Max' she sighs 'We may not last forever.'

'What do you mean?'

'That not everything lasts.'

'Do you wanna…'

'Hell no! Don't get me wrong, honey, I'm just saying that people change. We're moving out now, and it may change us, you know? What if after a while we start fighting, like seriously, day after day?'

'About what, Chloe?'

'All the hot Portland chicks around you…'

'We talked about this, baby'

'I know. I'm sorry.'

'Hey, it's fine' she kisses her neck 'I'm only yours, you know that.'

'Yeah, I know. Sorry.'

'Are you sure you don't wanna break up?'

'I'm hella sure' she bends her knees, letting Max go, and in the next moment they're embracing, kissing wildly.

The brunette breathes heavily.

'I love you'

'I love you too, Max. Hey, this was the place where you tried to shoot Frank. To defend me' she smiles.

'Too bad we were out of bullets…'

'You would've regretted that you killed a man. But the thought was there and I appreciate it.'

'I wanted to save you.'

'So many times you had to' she laughs.

'Yeah, like when you wanted to play with my superpower…'

'Oh, come on!'

'You actually shot yourself, stupid punk!'

'Well…'

'You want to control the gun but you can't even control yourself!'

'Not when you're around' she hugs her, kissing her neck.

'Can you hear me Price? I don't want to mess with time anymore.'

'I hear you' she kisses her neck again making her sigh.

'Seriously.'

'I hear you' she looks into her eyes 'You don't have to. We'll be fine. I promise.'

'Well' she takes her hand and starts pulling her towards the shack 'We may last forever, after all.'

'I hope so' she sits down smiling, pulling the brunette on her lap.

The arms immediately wrap around the bluenette's neck. They kiss softly this time. Chloe sighs.

'I was truly nervous that day, you know?'

'When?'

'On our official first date. I didn't know what to do, although I planned everything so carefully. My mom helped me a lot that day. I thought I'd just fuck everything up.'

'In the end it was all so nice, Chlo. You charmed me again. When I saw you standing by your car, wearing that suit, I was… Whoa… I started believing I'm out of your league.'

'Stop it, Caulfield. You're more than enough for me. You're fucking perfect. I wouldn't even be okay with less.'

'Admit it, I have annoying traits though…'

'Well, you have some. Like you often forget about how talented you are. Or all the complaining lately. You're usually terrible in the mornings and I often wanna kick you in the kneecap when you forget I'm around. I mean, I mostly understand that, you had school and all that shit but… I know, I'm clingy. Sorry.'

'Mhm, you are. But you changed a lot during the past year. You used to throw a tantrum when I didn't have the time to deal with you. Or when anybody else was around. Just remember that one time when you actually gave Warren a fucking headbutt!'

'What? He was all around you and he knew you are mine!'

'It wasn't that bad, Chlo!'

'He wanted to kiss you!'

'I wouldn't have let him.'

'Whatever…' she puffs 'You're mine and no one else can touch you.'

'Sure, Chloe. But nobody touches me but you. I need only you.'

'I hope so. Let's go, okay?' she hugs her tight 'My room is full of memories' she smiles softly.

'Yeah' she stands up, grabbing the punk's hand.

'Well, you know that you'll always be my hero, Max.'

'Aha. You don't need to tell me a million times, Chloe' she smiles as she gets in the car.

'But I want you to know. You mean a lot to me. You're the most precious loot I could find'

'Sometimes it's too much of this side of yours, Chloe…'

'Sorry. I just… love you.'

'I know. I actually love that you learned to apologize.'

The punk smiles but speaks no more until they get in her room. The brunette stands in front of the wardrobe, smiling. She doesn't say a single word. The punk carefully cups her face. She kisses her gently. This was that spot. The spot they kissed for the first time last October, out of a dare. Their foreheads softly meet.

'Tomorrow… Tomorrow our new life begins…'

'Well said… _Our_ new life…'


	13. Moving Out, Moving In

The last box is in Chloe's hands. She places it on the truck and looks at her mother who's talking to her girlfriend. The punk tucks in her hair. She breathes a sigh, looking at David. She shoves her hands in her pockets.

'Just… take care of her, okay?' she's staring at the ground.

'Like always' the veteran nods.

'And don't forget to show those Blackwell pricks who's the boss' she smiles.

'Can't wait to teach them a lesson!' David smiles, too 'I know we used to fight in the past. I went hard on you sometimes, but it was because I actually…'

'I know, David. It's fine.'

'Max really is a good influence on you.'

'Sure she is' she smiles softly 'You'll be alright, David?'

'Kids fly out the nest, Chloe. We'll be alright. Just don't forget to call when you settled in'

They shake hands as their way of saying goodbye. The blunette slowly walks towards her mother. She hugs her.

'I'm gonna call you as soon as we settled in.'

'That was a promise.'

'I know. I will. Don't worry. We'll be fine.'

'Take care of each other, Chloe.'

'Like always' she smiles as she gets in the car.

She starts the engine. She looks at the brunette.

'You ready, Mad Max?'

'I'm ready' she pushes her head on the punk's shoulder.

The blunette drives off but takes a last glance in the rear-view mirror. She doesn't say anything. She just listens to Max sleeping on her shoulder. The brunette takes travelling badly. She keeps falling asleep on longer journeys. The punk's thoughts are drifting off. She suddenly feels uneasy. Maybe it's because of her mother who she left behind. Or is it because of that Rachel just turned up, totally out of the blue?

'Fuck, no…' she whispers to herself 'I made the right decision!'

'Did you say something?' Max mumbles.

'No. Just… We're almost there.'

'Are you alright?' the brunette rubs her eyes sleepily.

'Yeah' she smiles 'Darren said Matt's gonna wait for us in the parlor's parking lot'

'You sound excited'

'I'm hella excited. He said I'm gonna be surprised!'

'You hate surprises, Chlo'

'Yeah. He assured me it's something great.'

'Sure you're alright? You look a little pale.'

'I'm tired' she smiles 'I was so excited I couldn't sleep well.'

'So we're gonna just try the bed as soon as we set foot in the flat, I presume'

'Hopefully not. I mean… maybe another way' she winks.

'You're incredible, Chloe Price!' she laughs and kisses the punk's neck.

'Careful!' she sighs 'I'm driving!'

'Sorry, couldn't resist.'

'It's fine' she smiles, watching as they leave the Portland sign.

'Can't wait to set a foot in Powell's.'

'You're such a nerd.' she laughs.

'And you totally love this!' she points a finger.

'Point to Mad Max.'

'Your mother really is worried for you.'

'I know' she sighs 'Even David. It's not that I'm gonna get into trouble or anything…'

'Not as far as I'm with you, Price! Don't even think about it! Or at least, not without me!'

'I just love how people believe you were a good influence on me. You were the one who became the boss, Max!' she smirks.

'I think we just kinda balanced each other. It's totally fine. I love this.'

'Do you?' she stops at a red light, just one corner from the parking lot.

'I do.'

'And do you love me?'

'Like, hella'

The punk leans for a kiss. It's like they would be at the beginning of their relationship, being all over each other, grabbing every moment to kiss or being emotional over the other. They laugh as they hear honking behind them and Chloe turns on the left, then immediately to the right, into the parking lot. She stops the engine, looking at the brunette. One last kiss before they get out of the car. They take a few steps when a man shouts at them.

'Hey! Hey you! You're Chloe Price!'

'Never thought anybody would know my name!' she laughs 'Matt?'

'Matthew Morgan at your service'

'I'm Chloe, well said. And this is my girlfriend, Max.'

'I was looking forward to see you! Come in, I'm gonna show you around. You have to know that this is not only a tattoo and pierce parlor' he opens the door 'It's so much more' he grins.

The building is huge. The punk freezes for a moment.

'So we're into the extreme here, you see. I wanted so much more than just piercing and tattooing so I developed the place. We also design clothes, we have some hairdressers, and check this out: we have custom merch, and… skateboards. And the big surprise. A skate park. I heard you used to thrash.'

'Well, I… yeah!'

'Why don't you just grab a board and show how you thrash?'

'Can I? I mean…' the blunette got excited in a moment.

'Sure!'

'I don't know… I mean… I haven't skated in a while.'

'Just go!' Matt hands her a board and rushes out.

The girls follow him with excitement. The punk feels the adrenaline rushing in her veins, hopping on the board, trying some basic tricks. She gets on top of the half-pipe breathing heavily.

'Dude, this place is hella awesome!'

'You're very welcome. But you have to prove you're worthy' Matt grins.

'What do you mean?' the punk's eyes widen.

'You're gonna tattoo me tomorrow. That's the ultimate test.'

'Right into the deep water, huh?' she scratches her neck.

'Don't you worry. Darr told me you're great.'

'Did he? I mean, it's cool. Never thought he would actually talk about me.'

'Oh hell, he did! He kept telling me you were his best apprentice ever!'

'Did he?'

'We'll see tomorrow.' he smiles 'Now, get those packs, right? I'll help you with those boxes, okay? And tomorrow you'll prove' he winks.

Arriving at the apartment the man hands the keys to Chloe. She opens the door, then places some boxes. Getting back for another box she looks at the one Matt's holding, immediately taking it over.

'Careful with that! It's Max's hella expensive photo printer!' she sighs 'Sorry. Didn't mean to get intense here.'

'Hey, no offense taken!' he smiles 'Darren told me you can get intense. It's okay. Just settle in, get some rest, and see you at the parlor at nine, okay? Don't forget, from now on, you're not only a piercer and tattooist but a graphic artist, too!' he winks 'See you tomorrow then!' he waves goodbye.

The girls settle in under two hours. The blunette drops herself on the bed tiredly. She sighs, brushing off her face then faces Max on top, smiling.

'Hey there, Mad Max' she smiles as she pulls her for a kiss.

'Hey. You fine, Chloe?'

'Mhm. Why?'

'You're… weird.'

'Tired, that's all' she caresses her left side.

'You sure?'

'Maybe a little bit worried. It's just getting serious, you know? From now on, we're living together.'

'That's the best part' she leans for a kiss.

'Or the worst.'

'What do you mean?'

'What if you won't be able to stand me after a while?'

'I can't imagine that' she kisses her neck'

'You know I can be…'

'Tense? Annoying? Clingy? Irritated?'

'All that'

'It's okay. I'm always unbearable in the mornings. I bitch about life when I feel out of it. We'll be fine.' she cups the punk's face.

'I hope so. I believe you. I love you.'

'I love you, too.' she kisses her softly 'Just give a call to your mom.'

'She must be really worried by now.' she sighs.

'Take your time' she smiles 'I'll get some pictures in the meantime.'

She walks to the computer, still smiling at the brunette who's holding her phone in her hand, gazing back at her.

'Stop worrying. I'm not leaving you. I would be in Seattle if I didn't love you, Chloe.'

'I know. I don't want to tie you down.'

'You're not. Get the mushy shit out of the way and call your mother!'

'Hmm, you're getting bossy. I like it!'

'Like it like it?' she smirks.

'You know, right after this, you could… use our brand new toy on me.'

'Sounds great.' she grins 'Now, call your mother!' she points a finger then she turn to the computer.

The blunette talks with her mother for almost an hour. She would have never imagined she would miss her this much after all fights they had during the past years. Only by this time she gets to understand actually how much they mean to each other. She hangs up the phone and looks at Max, who is checking out the photos. The punk hugs her from behind, kissing her neck softly.

'You doing okay?' she whispers.

'Mhm. I'm almost done. Just checking them out. Look at these!'

'The photos of yesterday' she sighs 'Damn, I really look hella in love!'

'Mhm. I love these. You can be so cute. And you look so happy'

'I'm always happy with you.' she kisses her neck again.

'Can we decorate the walls tomorrow?'

'Sure.' she smiles 'Right after I got home, okay?'

'Yeah. I wanna do it with you.'

'Yeah. But right now, I wanna do something else' she bites Max's neck gently.

'Fuck' she sighs 'I asked you a hundred times not to do that!'

'Well, I can't help it. You turn me on and you know I love your neck!'

'Mhm… now, you promised me something before you called Joyce.'

'Aha. You have to fight for that booty!' she takes some steps back, now staring into the photographer's eyes.

'Oooh, Captain Price wants to fight!'

'You want that booty, take that booty!'

'I'm coming for your booty! Prepare to lose!'

The brunette stands up, staring into the punk's eyes, who's already ready for the attack. They know all of each other's trick though. The blunette loves cheating while Max prefers to play fair. However, it's time to duel!


	14. Coming for the Booty

The brunette takes a step forward. The punk smirks, getting ready for the attack. The brunette's gazing at her. Moments pass in silence, waiting for the next step. The blunette takes a step forward, reaching out her hand for Max. The photographer holds out her hand then before they could touch she takes some steps back.

'I know your dirty tricks, Price!' she grins.

'Oh, sure you do!' she grins back 'Don't you just wanna kiss me?'

'And walking right into your trap? Hell, no!' he laughs.

'Guess I have to steal a kiss then' she sighs, taking steps forward.

'If you can catch me!' she starts running.

'Oh, I'm gonna catch you!'

The blunette traps the photographer in the bathroom. She closes the door behind her, now grinning at Max.

'It was a dumb move, asswipe. Now you're cornered here.'

'I can't believe I fell for your trap' she sighs.

'Well, now you'll learn you don't mess with a pirate' she pins the brunette on the wall.

'Guess I'm in trouble…'

'Mhm…' she kisses her neck, gently biting on it.

'For God's sake, Chloe!' she moans softly.

'Can't resist' she sighs in her ear then she kisses her cheeks, her forehead, her neck, her lips.

The brunette breathes heavily, her cheeks turned red. The punk takes her hand, pulling her back in the room, but in the next moment they're on the floor, Chloe's on top, holding the photographer's hands firm, kissing and biting her neck again.

'Stop it already!' Max moans 'These will leave a mark!'

'Good. So everybody's gonna know that you're mine!'

'I'm all yours.' she smiles as she tries to break her hands free.

'It won't be that easy. I won!'

'You cheated!'

'I cheated? You were so stupid to run into the bathroom where I could trap you!'

'Whatever!'

'And I'm gonna punish you for that!' she holds her hands down with one hand, reaching under the photographer's top.

The blunette gently caresses the belly for a while then gets rid of the top in a second, letting Max's hands go which immediately wraps around her neck and pull her for a hot kiss.

'Hey, Chloe…' she mumbles.

'Hm?'

'I can still get that booty, right?'

'Well, actually I won…'

'Yeah, but you said I can use our new toy'

'That's actually true. But first, I'm gonna eat you.'

'First, you're gonna kiss me.'

'Getting into the bossy mood already! I think I love it.' she kisses her hard while her left hand is reaching for the zip of her jeans, which gets out of the way in a minute.

The brunette cups Chloe's face, staring into her eyes.

'Don't believe I would ever get enough of you!'

'Well, let's get back to it next month.'

'Or like years later. I'm gonna tell you this every fucking single day if that assures you I love you and I could live the rest of my life with you!'

'Well, well, well, aren't you sweet?' she whispers 'But as you turned things serious, I feel the same.'

'So stop worrying. I'm with you 'til the very end!' she pulls her for a soft kiss.

'I know. Just give me a little time. I'm gonna get used to be here. It's all new and scary now. But you're with me and I'm happiest.'

'Glad to hear that' she takes Chloe's tank top off, pulling her fingers on her abdomen.

The punk leans for a kiss smiling. The rest of the clothes disappear in a split-second. Now, skin to skin, forehead to forehead they're staring into each other's eyes.

'I'm so happy in the end I didn't chicken out' the tattooist whispers.

'So am I.'

'I'll try to travel the world with you.'

'We may end up having shows together.'

'And make the world bow as we planned' she smiles.

'I'd love that' she kisses the blunette.

'What's that, Caulfield?' she reaches between the brunette's legs making her tremble 'Are you aroused?' she grins.

'Maybe' she sighs with pleasure 'But so are you' she copies Chloe's movement.

'Well, who could resist to Max Caulfield?' she kisses her neck.

'Uhm, like anyone but you?'

'We'll see it soon. We'll see how many people I have to hunt down.'

'I'm only yours, dumbass!'

'I hope so!' she caresses her side.

'You're the only one I love' she trembles under the punk's hands.

'Same here' she scatters kisses on her abdomen.

Chloe's already on her way down. She caresses the brunette's inner thigh making her moan. She bites her bottom lip, leaning to the photographer's ear while she goes on with the caressing.

'I love your face when you enjoy how I touch you'

'I enjoy every single touch of you' she moans.

'So happy to hear that, Max' she kisses her cheek 'I want to bring you happiness in many ways.'

'But you do' she sighs with pleasure 'I'm happiest with you, Chloe.'

'Happiest to hear that' she smiles as she pulls a finger as on the photographer's soaked clam, making her moan and tremble.

'And don't you forget about this! Never!'

'Never' she whispers as she kisses her, then taking a little time kissing the brunette's abdomen while her hand keeps moving. She keeps looking at her face a while. She loves it. Seeing how much Max enjoys this. She smiles as she kisses into the brunette's pulsing womanhood, making her jump a little. Chloe's doing her best, circling her tongue when she notices Max's searching for her hand. Their fingers intertwine, sharing a look before Max's other hand takes its place on the blunette's shoulder. This is the sign that she wants to cum. Chloe inserts another finger then fastens her movements, closely listening to her girlfriend's moans, carefully following her movements until Max sits up, giving the sign that she's actually close to orgasm. The punk knows it anyways. She feels how tight she got around her fingers. The brunette's hand slips on Chloe's head. She breathes heavily, her back forms little arches. Then her body stiffs, she shrieks.

'Oh fuck, I'm… ahhh… FFFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!'

In the next moment the blunette hugs her tight, kissing her neck gently. The photographer hugs back, resting her head on her shoulder, breathing hard and sniffles.

'Max, are you crying?' Chloe's panic button just got pushed.

'Mhm…'

'What's wrong?' she cups her face.

'Nothing. It was just… so great. So intense. You really got me there.'

'You scared me' she sighs 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'I'm hella okay, Chloe. I love you.'

'I just wanna be sure' she picks her up and lays her on the bed 'I thought that something's wrong.'

'Can't you see?' she caresses her face 'Everything is perfect. I'm with you. I'm going to continue studying photography. I'm about to make my dreams becoming true. And you, Chloe Price are my biggest dream.'

'Shut up before I start crying over this mushy shit, Caulfield!' she kisses her face.

'Well, it's true after all. I love you.'

'I love you, too' she smiles.

'So, are you ready?'

'For what?' she frowns.

'I'm coming for that booty.'

'Well, are you sure? Don't you want to take a rest?'

'I'm fine' she kisses her softly 'Just let me…'

'Okay, honey. Now, try to get that thing on you while I smoke' and she already lighted a cigarette.

'Are you cereal?' she laughs as she stands up 'You smoke right now?'

'Well,' she smiles 'I have to calm down a little bit. Otherwise I may cum in seconds. Nobody wants that' she winks.

'Are you that aroused?'

'So aroused' she keeps looking at Max, her eyes follow every movements of her.

'How much?'

'Hella' she bites her bottom lip.

'But you should make sure you're not going cold while I'm struggling with this thing'

'Oh, you wanna be sure?' she reaches between her legs.

'Guess you can handle yourself' she laughs then walks up to her 'Doesn't it look… weird?'

'You look great' she exhales the smoke for the last time and pulls Max for a kiss.

'I just want to check if you really are turned on' she reaches between the blunette's legs, pulling a finger on her.

'Always when you're around' she sighs with pleasure.

'I'm so bad at this' she tucks in her hair 'How should I…'

'Well' she laughs quietly 'first of all, relax' she kisses her 'Now, I guess we would do it the same way when we were in my room back in Arcadia Bay.'

'Will that be okay for you?'

'Sure.'

'So… should I just…'

'Penetrate.'

The brunette fulfills the request, making the punk moan a little.

'Does it hurt?'

'No. Now, listen. Chillax. Come here, I want you to kiss me.' she smiles as she wraps her arms around Max's neck.

They embrace in a wild kiss which is soon broken by Chloe as the brunette started making moves. The tattooist bites her bottom lip. She gently scratches the photographer's back.

'Is this okay?' Max asks.

'It's great. Just don't stop, okay? Kiss me. Just kiss me. We're becoming one. Okay?'

'Whatever you want.'

They mold in a kiss. Every kisses are broken by the punk who keeps moaning and trembling. She takes the photographer's look.

'You seem… a little bit… worried' she says under her breath.

'Never seen you like this.'

'I love this.' she whispers 'Fucking love this' her nails cut deep in the brunette's skin 'I'm ready to…'

Max silences her with a kiss while she fastens her movements. The blunette screams, at the same time the brunette cries out quietly as the scratches goes way too deep on her back. Chloe's back arches, she wraps her arms around the photographer's neck, quickly pulling her for a kiss. Seconds later, when she's able to open her eyes, the tattooist realizes her girlfriend's analyzing her face.

'See? I'm happy. Satisfied. You're not good. You're hella great!' she smiles softly.

'I've never seen you like this, Chlo.'

'But did you like it?'

'Mhm. But I have to think about a punishment for you'

'What have I done again?' she frowns.

'Oh, like you scratched my back so deep it's actually bleeding?'

'I'm so sorry about that' she sighs 'I couldn't… I'm…'

'Don't you worry' she smiles softly and gets rid of the strap-on 'It's okay. It's not that big a deal, okay? I love you'

'Love you, too.'

'Now, I'm gonna set an alarm for you. Get some rest and be so ready for tomorrow. It will be your big test, right?'

'I hope I'll be able to prove myself.'

'I'm sure about that.' she smiles 'So, here's a plan. We wake up and try not to…'

'Get over each other?' she grins.

'Aha. Then you could drop me off at Powell's, and I may visit you after that. Would that be okay?'

'Yeah. It sounds great.'

'Then, get prepared for tomorrow'

'Thanks for being with me, Max.'

'Forever, Chloe. Forever'


	15. The Test

Chloe wakes up as Max gently shakes her.

'You didn't wake up on the alarm'

'Fuck, am I late?' she sits up.

'No' the brunette smiles handing over a mug of coffee 'I woke earlier and actually turned it off. You'll be fine.'

'I hate you' she sips some coffee.

'You're nervous.'

'I have to prove today.'

'Guess you're not hungry.'

'Couldn't swallow a bite.'

'You'll be fine' she gently kisses her forehead 'You're talented and I believe in you'

'Please, don't put it this way. I feel like under pressure.'

'Sorry. I'll deliver some lunch later, how's that sound?'

'Not bad. Will you on the menu?'

'Well, I may be the dessert after dinner' she smirks.

'Sounds great' she kisses the photographer and drinks the rest of her coffee 'I just can't imagine what Matt idea about this test is'

'Relax now. You'll be fine, Chloe. You didn't forget that you have to drop me off at Powell's, right? I'm meeting Kate there and don't wanna be late'

'You don't wanna be late?' she laughs as she softly kisses her 'What about me? Can I be late?'

'I hate you when you're like this. Stop scoffing and get dressed!'

'In the bossy mood again?' she stands up, walking to the wardrobe.

'I'm just looking out for you.'

'How nice of you' she laughs as she puts on her pants 'You think I have to be taken care of?'

'No. I just want you to be fine. I can't lose you.'

'You won't.'

'I'm just… trying to help'

'I know' she smiles as she puts on a tank top and walk to Max 'Wasn't a complaint' she kisses her softly 'But you know, I'm not a kid who should be taken care of'

'Well, you're pretty childish sometimes' she laughs 'But I have to admit that you actually grew during the past year.'

'Thanks to you' she kisses her cheek.

'Can we go?'

'Already?' she kisses her softly.

'I knew it…'

'What?' she kisses her again.

'That we would end up like this' she wraps her arms around the punk's neck.

'But I can't resist. I just… can't help it. I love you' she mumbles.

'It's okay' she smiles 'I love you, too' she kisses the blunette then their forehead meet.

'Shall we go?'

'We truly should'

'I know' she sighs.

'Are you nervous?'

'Hella'

'You'll be fine. I'll drop by, okay, Chlo?'

'Sure. Come on' she kisses her forehead 'I'm dropping you off at Powell's'

Chloe's getting more and more nervous. She looks at Max as she parks at Powell's.

'Baby, you'll be fine!' Max smiles.

'I… know'

'What would you get for lunch?'

'You.'

'Chloe!'

'Uhmm… A sandwich will do.'

'Okay.'

'Say Kate "Hi" in my name, will you? And also tell her she can drop in anytime she wanna get rad!' she grins.

'Very funny. For luck' she kisses her long and softly 'I'll be there soon, okay?'

'Okay' she smiles as she watches the brunette walking in. After a sigh she continues her way to the parlor. She grabs her tattoo pistol and ink and walks in.

'Chloe Price is on time!' Matt smiles as she sees the blunette 'Funny, Darren just said the opposite.'

'Darren said that? Like he would be any better' she laughs.

'Now, sit down, Chloe. Remember my full name?'

'Matthew Morgan'

'Cool. Where do you think my ancestors from?'

'Morgan…' she mumbles 'Definitely from overseas. It could be Welsh or… Celtic, maybe?'

'Well, aren't you smart? I'm actually Celtic. What do you know about the Celtic, Chloe?'

'Uhm, like… almost nothing. Maybe what everybody else. They were warriors with cool hairdos and tattoos.'

'Aren't you cute, kid?' he laughs.

'And they were kinda spiritual, right?' she scratches her neck.

'Okay, hey, I didn't mean to stress you out, calm down, Chloe. The main thing is that, I want a Celtic tattoo. The people who worked here all got one on me.'

'Do you still have space for mine?' she smiles nervously.

'Oh no, you don't get it. They can't even tattoo me if I don't like the design. If someone fucks the actual tattoo up, they have to pay for the removal.'

'You're not chickenshit, Matt…' she sighs, brushing off her face.

'Didn't mean to scare you. But you have to prove, okay?'

'Sure' the punk speaks again after a moment of silence 'May I see your tattoos?'

'Sure' the man takes off his shirt, then he smiles 'You see, I have one on my left ankle too, and a Celtic cross on my thigh'

'Okay, well… We talked about spirituality' Chloe hits a serious voice.

'Yeah'

'Do you have a spirit animal?'

'That's the spirit! Pun intended!' he grins and winks 'Yeah, I actually have one. Or let's see. Celtics have more spiritual signs based on astrology. So, my birthday is in late March. We have spiritual trees, oghams, animals, gems and colors.'

'Mhm… Matt… What is an ogham?'

'It's from the Celtic alphabet.'

'I think I'm gonna pass on that. I'm thinking about your spirit animal in the spiritual color. How's that sound?'

'Original and unique.'

'Tell me about your spiritual things'

'You're actually interested?' his eyes widen.

'Yeah. I find it very interesting.'

'Nobody did before. Okay, Chloe. My ogham looks like this' he draws it fast 'My tree is alder and my gemstone is ruby. The color is red and my spirit animal is bear.'

'A red bear…' she thinks for a moment 'Would it be okay? It would be hella great as a full-back tattoo, but… well, out of space, what about your shoulder-blade?'

'Hmm… Sounds good. Draw something. I'll be back. Going out for a coffee. Want some?'

'Aha'

The blunette drags a piece of paper, thinking for a moment, searching for a circle shaped Celtic symbol. Soon enough she places the head of a bear into the circle. Matt arrives as she puts the pencil down.

'Done already?'

'I hope so' she sighs, sipping her coffee 'What do you think?'

'It actually looks good, Chloe.'

'Thanks'

'Okay, get the stencil! I love it!'

'Are you serious?' her jaw drops in surprise.

'Here's the deal: even if you failed as a tattooist I would hire you as a graphic artist. Darren was right about you. Deal?'

'Deal' she nods as she grabs the stencil.

Now she's nervous as she looks at Matt's back. She carefully places the stencil. After the man approves, she takes her tattoo pistol and starts with the outlines.

'Chloe, have you actually started it or just playing with that pistol?'

'I'm doing it. Can you feel nothing?'

'Has nobody told you before? I'm actually surprised I feel almost nothing. I should. Aha, there. I feel as it hits the bone. But no pain.'

'Sometimes they told me it wasn't painful at all. I love working fast and making sure about the comfort of the customers.'

'Darren was all over you when he called me. How talented you are. He said you became good friends.'

'We actually did' she smiles 'He has always appreciated my work.'

'I guess I'm about to understand why. Well, you know, now that you're hired at least you don't have to stress about clothes. You design it, you take it. We'll see how much we can sell.'

'So you want me to design clothes.'

'You draw well. I can work on them on the computer if you're not familiar with that. Or I may teach you how to deal with a graphic tablet'

'Sounds great' she smiles 'Ready for coloring?'

'Yeah'

They talk about tattoos, designs, clothes, music and Darren. The punk would've never thought how much she means to the man. She sighs as she finishes the bear tattoo. She takes the rubber gloves off nervously as she waits for Matt's critique. The man looks into Chloe's eyes seriously. The blunette's not short, but the man is taller than her and now as he looks down on her she finds him a little bit scary.

'Well, Chloe Price… Great work!' he grins 'Welcome aboard! Now, let me introduce you to the rest of the crew!'

'Are you serious?'

'What? Aren't you happy?'

'I'm… happy… Fuck, I thought I wouldn't be good enough' she sighs as she brushes off her face.

'Well,' he wraps his arm around her and starts the way to introduce her 'you were more than good enough, Chloe.' he smiles.

After the introduction they decide to thrash a little. After an hour the blunette sits on the edge of the half pipe, tired but satisfied. The man brushes her face playfully.

'Don't do it, man! You're not my father!' she laughs.

'But I could be!'

'Really?'

'No!' he laughs then nods towards the building 'Guess you have a visitor.'

'Max!' she runs towards her girlfriend, hugging and picking her up.

'Uhm, hey. You okay?'

'More than okay' she kisses her on the lips, smiling.

'So would that mean you're hired?'

'I'm so hired! Hey Matt, would you show your brand new tattoo?'

The man walks up to them, takes his T-shirt off smiling.

'It's amazing' Max whispers.

'Huh? You said something? I didn't hear' Chloe grins.

'It's amazing!'

'Thanks, Max.'

'I brought you some lunch.'

'Great, I'm hella starving!' she kisses her on the cheek.

'Go on. I'll let you know if something's up, Chloe!' Matt winks.

Chloe grabbing Max hand heads to the counter. She hops on the counter, smiling.

'I know it's not that romantic, but well… I'll think about something for tonight, okay?'

'It's fine' she smiles softly 'You'll be rewarded for your success' she gently kisses her cheek'

'You know' she bites on her sandwich 'I'm hella lucky. I can work here, and listen, I can even design clothes from now on. I mean patterns. Whatever! And of course…' she smiles 'I have you.'

'Aren't you the luckiest bastard on Earth?' she smiles as their cheeks softly meet.

'In the universe' she whispers and kisses her tenderly.

'I actually have a request' she whispers.

'Mhm' she's chewing 'What?'

'I wanna be your first customer.'

'Tattoo?'

'No, not yet. I think I'm not ready for that. But another piercing.'

'Okay. Where?'

'Ear.'

'Okay' she jumps off of the counter 'I'm thinking of a helix, but… check out that diagram. I'll ask Matt about this.' she kisses her on the cheek but before she could take more than a step, Max grabs her hand.

'I love it.'

'What?'

'You're so serious about it. You have a passion for your work'

'And for you' she kisses her neck grinning then she's off to find Matt.

The man nods for the question smiling, but he has a criteria: he will watch the progress. The blunette accepts this then she walks back to Max.

'So, what did you choose?'

'You were right. Helix.'

'Mhm. I'm gonna show you some. Then we'll set its place. Okay?'

'Okay.'

In less than half an hour Max Caulfield got her second piercing. Then Matt lets them go, but he warns the punk to bring her reference work tomorrow as he wants to add them to the webpage of the parlor.

Getting back to the apartment Chloe kisses Max softly. The brunette smiles.

'What?' the blunette smiles.

'You look so happy. So calm'

'I am.' she kisses her neck 'I have you. I have a job. I need nothing else now.'

'I love you.'

'I love you, too' their foreheads meet then Chloe's hand slips under Max's T-shirt, now tenderly caressing her back 'I love you…' she whispers.


	16. Prepare to Weather the Storm

It's late afternoon. Max and Chloe managed to fit in Portland. Weeks have passed since the two moved. The punk's heading back to the parlor after some skateboarding. As she opens the door she faces Matt.

'Good. You have a special customer, I guess.'

'Is Max here?' she grins.

'No, it's not Max. But this girl asked especially for you'

The bluenette walks in and takes a deep breath as she looks at her customer. She faces Matt.

'I will not do it' she whispers the words.

'You will do it. A customer is a customer. She will pay and I don't care about any of your excuses.'

'But Matt, I'm…'

'You're doing it!' he gives her a sharp look 'I'm your boss, you shouldn't forget about that!'

'Can't somebody else do it, Matt? Please? I'm begging you if it takes!'

'She asked for you. If I had the time you could tell me why you don't want to do it, but right now, you're not that lucky. We can talk about it tomorrow, but it's Wednesday and I have to pack the ordered clothes. Sorry, Chloe. You have to do it.' he leaves with that.

Chloe slowly faces the customer as she puts the skateboard away.

'So you're a skater again?' she smiles, but the bluenette stays stone cold.

'Let's not talk about anything but business now.'

'You're not happy to see me?'

'Cut the shit, Rachel' she sits down 'What do you want?'

'To make things up.'

'No. Nothing else, but business. Understood?'

'Fine…' she sighs.

'Now, what do you want?'

'I thought of a portrait of a doe.'

'Where?'

'Chest.'

'Mhm. Give me a second now. I'll make a sketch. Go thrash if you feel like.'

'Can't we talk?'

'Rachel…'

'I'm serious.'

'Me too!' she gives her a sharp look 'Don't bother me! Give me ten minutes.'

'You won't measure the area?'

'I… have to.' she sighs as she grabs some paper 'Put your T-shirt off and show me how you imagined.'

The girl takes off her T-shirt smiling then she points to the area.

'I thought about somewhere here.'

'Mhm… I can't do that.'

'Why?'

'Your breasts are in the way. It would look fucked up if I did it like that. What about your back?'

'I definitely want something on my chest.'

'Just to tease me?'

'That's not the only reason' she grins 'I just like it. I want people to look there, I wanna make them look at my tattoo and say: "Wow…" Get it?'

'Mhm… Then you definitely need something smaller. A dragonfly, maybe'

'Sounds good enough.'

'I'd give it some bronze color and the wings would be shiny'

'I love it.'

'Give me a moment now. I'm gonna draw it and if you approve I'm gonna do it.' she grabs a pencil.

'You're so serious about this.'

'About what exactly?'

'Tattooing. I never noticed you're into it this much'

'Well, I love it for sure. I can live to creativity this way. I just love drawing. It's so great Matt also lets me design clothes.'

'I may take a look at them until you get ready'

'Sure. Or you may make an order later. I may design something for you.'

'Really?'

'Sure. You're a customer after all'

'And nothing more?'

'Listen, Rachel. You…' she sighs but doesn't quit sketching 'Don't make it hard. You left me and it was your choice. It was totally your choice. You didn't give a sign you were alive. I let you go. I buried you but I never forgot about you. My feelings have changed, okay?'

'You're still together?'

'Yeah. Just moved here because of her. For her. For us.'

'But do you really love her? The way you loved me?'

'It's… different.' she sighs again 'It seems to be deeper. Much more intense. What we had, you and me, was basically… having some fun, right? With Max it's just… I could live the rest of my life with her.'

'Never thought I'd ever say this, but you've changed, Chloe Price!'

'People change. Haven't you?'

'I opened up even more in L.A., but I don't know. Back then it was just hard to accept. That part of me. You just can't imagine how scared I was.' she brushes off her face.

'And was that the reason you started banging with Frank?'

'That's not it' she sighs 'You don't even know what a sweetheart he can be.'

'I don't even think I wanna know about that. The main issue is that you were cheating on me.'

'You can't imagine how I felt. I was totally confused. I still am, actually.'

'Meaning?'

'I loved you both. But I couldn't accept that I was in love with a girl, you know?'

'That girl was me. And just before I moved here you told me you still love me, Rachel…'

'It's not that, Chloe. I think I do. But you changed and I see it clearly now. Not that clearly as we don't even know each other. You're different and so I am.'

'And what about Frank?'

'Met him once but didn't talk about our relationship. I don't know if we could continue. I hurt him, too.'

'You could talk about your precious relationship though.'

'Didn't wanna hurt you. Just… I don't know. I didn't want you to know, because you didn't really like him. Not considering the fact he's much older than us.'

'And that he's a pig.'

'He's actually a great person.'

'As much a drug dealer can be…'

'You've truly changed…'

'What do you think?' she reveals the drawing, not reacting to the last sentence.

'It's cool.'

'Okay, then. Go in. Take off your tee and bra and I'll be back in a second. I have to get the stencil'

'I'll be waiting' she smiles and walks behind the curtain.

As she's waiting for the stencil, she brushes off her face.

' _Fuck me'_ she thinks to herself _'Once I'm done with this I don't have to see her, ever again…'_

She grabs the stencil and walks up to Rachel. The blonde's already lying on her back. The punk tries to keep herself together and acts like a professional.

'You shouldn't have lied down just yet. I still have to place the stencil.'

'You're right' she sits up slowly.

'I think it will fit right here. Check it out in the mirror'

'It looks super cool!'

'Alright then' she puts on the rubber gloves 'I can't promise it won't hurt a bit'

'I know. But I heard you're a pro.'

'Who told you that?'

'Darren. I looked for you in the parlor. I didn't want to face Joyce or David, so I decided to ask Darren where you are.'

'And he told you' she sighs as she sets the ink and grabs her pistol.

'Then I checked out your work on the website and the comments. So I decided I'm gonna try you myself.'

'Okay, be ready.'

'I am.'

'I'm trying to be as fast and gentle as possible.'

'I know about the gentle part' she grins.

'Don't…' Please don't…'

'Sorry.'

'So, as you're stuck under my hands for a while' she starts drawing the lines 'what are your plans now? Still up to modeling?'

'Guess so. I'm ready for L.A., hopefully. Or your girlfriend may take me to some photo shots'

'You truly believe we all could be friends?' she laughs quietly.

'Listen. I know, okay? I hurt you. I accept that you love your girlfriend and I have no intentions breaking you two up. But I want to try…'

'What? You want me to forgive your mistakes? Your lies?'

'Fuck me…' she sighs.

'Does it hurt?'

'It's not that. It hurts so much more I ruined you. I want to make things right. I just want you to give me a chance.'

'We'll see. I need some time to think about that.'

'I'll give you my number. Call me anytime.'

'You really are trying, Rach.'

'Because you were… are an important part of my life. I know, I can't apologize enough, but please… I know you're so mad at me and I don't deserve forgiveness, but… Please…' she grabs her hand as she lifts it.

Their eyes meet. The bluenette sighs.

'I'll try. I can't say I didn't miss you.'

'See?'

'I don't know how I'll tell Max about this. She helped me so much. To search for you, to find you and when I finally started to believe you were dead, she didn't let me drown.'

'She must love you' she smiles softly.

'I guess so'

'Oh, who wouldn't love you, Chloe Price?' she laughs.

'Like uhm, most of the world? I can be an asshole as you know.'

'But actually, you're a sensitive asshole.'

'Huh, a hypersensitive one. You can't even imagine how much I changed.'

'Can't wait to get to know the new Chloe.'

'We'll see about that' she laughs 'I'm gonna do the coloring now, is that okay?'

'Nah, do it tomorrow. So I can make an excuse to see you again.'

'You don't have to make excuses. I'm trying, okay? Drop in anytime.'

'You're actually nicer! Wow!'

'Hey, don't be an asswipe!' she laughs as she starts coloring.

Chloe finishes the coloring in twenty minutes. Now, she's getting rid of the gloves as Rachel's checking out her new tattoo in the mirror.

'Like it?' she frowns.

'Love it! Thank you, Chloe!'

'Please. Now, just let me take a photo of it'

'Aha, your portfolio is already great though!' she laughs as the punk takes the shot.

'But I can still improve!'

'Well, well, well, aren't you all positive?' she puts her clothes back on.

'I'm trying. I can't complain lately, really. I'm hella lucky. I have a dream job and the best girlfriend in the world.'

'What do I owe you?'

'Nothing' she smiles 'Take it as a 'welcome back and I promise I'll do my very best to let you do your best to make me forgive you' gift.'

'Thanks, Chloe. It's time to go now.'

'Heading back to Bay?'

'Yeah' she sighs 'But I'm gonna text you later, okay?'

'Sure!'

They step out, facing Max standing by the counter. The brunette opens then closes her mouth. She shakes her head. The tattooist can imagine what thoughts can just slipping through her mind. She just stepped out of a private room with her ex girlfriend. When she sees Max's tears she knows it's the time for a serious fight…


	17. When the Storm Hits

Rachel grips Chloe's shoulder and takes a step forward but the bluenette pulls her back.

'Don't. Please. I got this. Go home now. Text me later. I'll be fine.'

The blonde nods and leaves as the punk walks up to the crying brunette.

'Max?'

'What did you do?' she sobs with her face in her hands.

'She wanted a tattoo.'

'Oh, and I should believe it after all the shit she said the last time!'

'Max…'

'You should've just seen how you two smiled as you stepped out!'

'Max! Listen, please, just listen to me! She wanted a fucking tattoo and I had to do it! I wanted to decline but Matt didn't let me, can you hear me?'

'And I'm gonna believe that was all! Just let me…' she takes some steps but Chloe grabs her arm.

'Don't go! Max! Don't…' she sobs 'She just wants to make things up. Just like you did when you came back to me!'

'She is your fucking ex girlfriend, Chloe!'

'But she also was a great friend! Why can't we just… just…'

'What? Should I let you just reunite? Then just watch it all through as you fall for her again?'

'Max! Why would I…'

'Chloe!' Matt shouts at her, losing his patience 'Live your private life somewhere else! It's a parlor not a bar!'

The brunette takes a step forward the door but Chloe grabs her wrist again, gently this time.

'Please, don't go…' she whispers.

'Let me go, Chloe'

'Don't go. Please, Max. Don't leave me here. Not like this. Please.'

'Let me go.'

'Don't go' she sobs.

'Let me go!'

The bluenette lets Max go who instantly rushes out. The punk brushes off her face then steps to the counter checking if there are any customers left for today. She grabs her leather jacket and she's already on her way out.

'Chloe! Stop right there!' Matt sits on the counter 'What the hell was that?'

'Nothing'

'I guess people don't cry over a nothing.'

'I don't wanna talk about it, okay?' she sniffles.

'Okay. I like you, but you have to keep fighting outside, okay?'

'Sure.'

'Pull yourself together by tomorrow'

'I'll try.'

'Hey, sit down a little bit.'

The punk sits next to Matt, still crying.

'Listen, Chloe, I know I'm not Darren and you don't know me that well, but I truly like you. Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it? Just a little bit?'

'Just a little bit' she sniffles.

'You seem scared. First fight?'

'Yeah. I mean people would think that we always fight but it's just… you know. Nothing serious. We just play. When we were friends we used to fight sometimes. And that wouldn't be true' she sighs 'I often gave her guilt tripping.'

'Really?'

'I used to be like that' she nods.

'Been together for long?'

'It's… well, it's a little bit more complicated than that. We used to be best friends then she moved to Seattle and we just lost contact. Five years later she returned to Arcadia Bay. More than a year ago we met again.' she sighs 'We had some time together. Then we actually got together in March. We had some fights… I wouldn't even call them fights but arguments, I mean, nothing serious.'

'And the girl… the blondie, who was she?'

'Rachel Amber' she brushes off her face 'When Max left to Seattle she… I wouldn't say she replaced Max, but she was a great friend. Towards the end we had some fun… We actually got together. Then she just vanished. So I was alone and broken again. I wanted to find Rachel. I did everything what that cost. Then I met Max once again and started investigating together. Actually, we never found Rachel and I was very, very disappointed. But during the time we started feeling more for each other. Max and I. But back then, I didn't tell her we were going out. Only the day we got together. Rachel came out of the blue when we held the farewell party. Actually, just hours before the party started she appeared in the parlor, asking for forgiveness and she wanted to start over' she shakes her head.

'Did you say no?'

'Mhm. I was still full of rage. She left me without a word. And I loved Max.'

'Loved?'

'Don't… I love her and you know it. I rejected Rachel but she said it was just not over with that. I mean, I ashamed her in a club, I thought that was a lesson for her, but… she was here today.'

'Did she ask you again?'

'Yeah. I rejected her again. Then she asked for forgiveness. To be friends again. She accepted that I'm in love with Max. She just wants to make things right. Is it that bad?'

'No. But she's your ex you were over the heels for, so… Max has the right to be jealous, you know?'

'Yeah, but… I'd never do that to her! Never!'

'Run off, now!' he sighs 'Make it right, Price! See you tomorrow!'

The bluenette jumps off the counter and rushes to the door, she holds on for a second before she runs out.

'Thanks, Matt…'

She hops in the car and nervously looks for her keys. It's pretty cold outside. She drives with teary eyes, all she can think about is Max, that she has to make things right. As she parks she runs towards the apartment, seeing Max shaking on the stairs. She's still crying and she must be very cold. Why is she sitting here?

'Max!' Chloe cups her face 'What are you doing here?'

'I left my keys home in the morning' she shudders.

'Come on! You're freezing!'

'Don't…' she shakes her head and sniffles 'Don't act like nothing happened, Chloe!'

'You're gonna be ill, asswipe!' their foreheads gently meet 'I don't want that! Let's go inside, Max, please!'

'Are you crying? Why are you crying?' she's still shivering but stubbornly sitting on the stairs.

'Because I love you. I don't wanna lose you. You just rushed out.'

'You didn't come after me immediately'

'Matt held me up' she sniffles.

'You're an asshole' she whispers.

'I know' she laughs quietly 'Just let me explain. Please.'

'I'm freezing'

'Come here, now' she hugs her tight then tucks into her pockets for the keys.

'I still hate you'

'I know. Here are the keys.' she picks the shivering brunette up.

'Still hate you. But thanks' she kisses her cheek then unlocks the door.

'It's nothing. You're everything to me. Damn. It sucks to live on the seventh floor.'

'Now, you're not implying that I'm fat, are you?'

'Dumbass! I'm weak.'

'Don't drop me!'

'I won't' she smiles softly.

The brunette speaks again as they reach the fifth floor.

'Chloe…'

'Hm? What is it, Max?' she huffs.

'I'm sorry I threw a tantrum at your workplace.'

'It's okay.'

'Don't say this.' she lays her head on the punk's shoulder 'I was an asshole. I didn't give a chance to explain anything. I'm so sorry' she's still shaking.

'You're gonna take a fucking hot bath, understood?'

'I don't have to… Understood.' she whispers.

'Good. Open the door now. Please.'

The brunette unlocks the door then smiles.

'You're gonna take me in like that?'

'Uhm, yeah?'

'So am I your wife now?'

'Hopefully, pretty soon. What's wrong with you? Are you sick already? You're having a fever!'

'No, I'm okay.'

'Bullshit!' she sits the brunette on the couch and checks her temperature 'You have a fever'

'I'm freezing.' she whispers, still shaking.

'Hey' she covers her with a blanket 'I'll brew some tea then you'll take a hot bath, okay?'

'Don't leave me here…'

'Five minutes. I promise.'

'Don't… Come here!'

'What?'

'I want you to stay near.'

'Listen. I will. I promise. Just let me brew a tea and make your bath. Okay? You're even much more fragile when you're sick.'

'Sorry' she sniffles 'Didn't mean to be troublesome.'

'You're not' she kisses her forehead 'Just let me set everything, okay? I'll be as fast as I can. Okay?'

'Okay' she whispers.

The tattooist rushes to the bathroom first. She sets the water temperature then she runs to the kitchen. She grabs the kettle and some tea. As she's waiting for the water to boil, she lets loose some tears.

' _She needs me. I need her, too. You just can't fuck things up, Price! Not with her!'_

She finishes the tea then dries her eyes. She hands the mug over to Max then she checks the water. She heads back to Max and sits next to her, checking her temperature again.

'Chloe?'

'Hm?'

'Why are you so worried?'

'Because I love you.'

'I truly hate you seeing me like this.' she sips her tea.

'Come on. It's my fault, after all.'

'Mine, too. I rushed out. I forgot about the keys. I threw a tantrum.' she shivers.

'Hey, you're still cold?'

'Mhm'

'Come here!' she takes the mug and hugs the brunette tight 'Come on. Take that bath now.'

'I feel so… weak' she whispers.

'Come on, baby, pull yourself together!' she caresses her cheek.

'Help me. Please.'

'I will. Come on, now.'

She undresses her and takes her to the bathroom. The brunette, sitting in the bathtub, looks at the punk disappointed.

'Won't you join me?'

'Should I?'

'Please. I could bear some cuddling.'

'Whatever you wish.'

The tattooist gets rid of her clothes and gets in the tub, hugging the photographer from behind. She gently kisses her shoulder.

'I'm truly sorry, Chlo' she whispers.

'What?'

'This whole shit… I don't know what I was thinking. If you didn't care you would be with her now and not with me, being all sweet and taking care of me.'

'It's okay, Max. Not a big deal.'

'It's a big deal! But when I saw you with her stepping out of the private area, I was… I got stupid jealous.'

'You're jealous, Caulfield?' she laughs quietly as she kisses her neck.

'Shut it! I have always been jealous of Rachel Amber…'

'Why?'

'At the very beginning because you were such great friends. Always hanged out and had great fun, right? Then… you wanted to find her no matter what. She was hot, sexy and sassy, and… when you told me you used to be a couple I lost it a little bit. She's much better than me.'

'Oh, come on, Max! Don't be stupid, okay? I love you. I missed her as a friend. She's trying pretty bad, actually, you know? She wants to make things up.'

'Okay…'

'Will you give her a chance? Then we can have some fun as we actually planned.'

'I'll try. But I can't promise more.'

'Thank you.' she kisses her neck 'Don't forget, I'm trying, too. It won't be easy for any of us. Just try. If we can't do it we'll quit it, okay?'

'Okay'

'You're the best, Max. I love you'

'I love you, too, Chloe.'


	18. Try

Max's standing by the counter, watching how Chloe works. Three weeks have passed since Rachel appeared in the parlor. They haven't met ever since then, but the punk knows they will, sooner or later. As she finishes her work on a man's right calf, she gets rid of the rubber gloves and she starts putting her stuff away. Then she walks up to the brunette, kissing her on the cheek.

'What's wrong, Max? You're spacing out'

'Thinking.'

'About?'

'Lots of things. Projects, portfolio, contests, essays… us' she slowly adds.

'What's wrong with us?'

'Haven't you noticed? Everything is so… quiet. Too calm.'

'Don't you like it?' she kisses her neck.

'It's not that. Our lives have never been like this. When things seem to be fine, we should be prepared for the shit storm.'

'Maybe things are changing for us' she smiles as she gently kisses the photographer.

'Maybe. Hopefully.' she lays her head on the bluenette's shoulder.

They silently stand there for a while then a familiar voice drags them back to reality.

'My dearest love birds! Good to see you haven't changed!'

'Darren!' the tattooist runs up to him for a hug 'The fuck are you doing here?'

'Checking on you. Let's go out tonight!'

'Sure! Max?'

'Sure!' she smiles 'I could take a break from responsibility.'

'Aaaaand I have a surprise!' he grins.

'Your smile is… impish' Chloe sighs.

'Hey! I'm a good guy! Come on, trust me!'

'Okay, okay, Darr. Surprise me.'

'Be surprised!' he opens the door and Rachel walks in.

Max immediately gives her the "I told you!" look.

'Hey!'

'Hey… Didn't expect you' the tattooist scratches her neck.

'Don't look at me, it was Darren's idea!'

'You're so good friends now?' she laughs quietly.

'Not really. Not yet.' she shrugs.

'Give us a minute.' the punk forces a smile then takes the brunette's hand and takes her to the private area.

'Is something wrong?' asks Max.

'That's what I wanted to ask. You okay?'

'Mhm.'

'Sure?'

'Sure. I'll try. I promised you I'll try. It's just sudden a little bit.'

'I know. I…'

'I'll do my best, okay? She'll do her best. We'll be fine.'

'I really am the luckiest bastard in the world' she kisses the photographer with passion.

'Well' she huffs 'if you don't stop now I'm gonna eat you out right here, right now.'

'It's actually very hard to resist…'

'Funny.'

'Sorry. Shall we go?'

'Mhm. Go'

Taking her hand they walk out, they wave Matt goodbye and head to a pub nearby. The sitting order is strict, though. Max sits next to Chloe, Darren next to her, and Rachel next to him. They order some beer and the man breaks the awkward silence.

'How's it going, Price? Long time no see.'

'It's all good. I have great opportunities here. I pierce, I tattoo, I design… It's all great, you know? I really am enjoying it!'

'Matt is more than satisfied with you.'

'Meaning?'

'Don't tell him I told you, but he was more than satisfied with your test work. He immediately sent me a pic of his tattoo. You made a very good first impression' he sips his beer.

'Good to know. And who replaced me?' she grins.

'You're irreplaceable.' he sighs 'A young guy called Mitch works for me now. He's not even close to your work. He's not that bad, but mediocre at his best. He doesn't have that passion, you know? He does it because he knows nothing else. That's his only talent. I hired him because I needed fast replacement, but he's nowhere to you. And' he laughs 'thanks for the photo you left at the parlor.'

'See, it's a reminder of me being irreplaceable' she grins.

'Still sassy, huh?'

'You love it, bastard!'

'Point to Price! Hey Max, how's college?'

'Could be worse. Could be better. Full of stress and deadlines.' she smiles tiredly.

'But still into that, right?'

'I still love it. Boring sometimes. I prefer practical knowledge, you know.'

'Once you finish it you won't even believe it!'

'I can imagine. To travel the world and taking shots everywhere, holding shows in galleries. Sweet dreams…'

'Sweet, indeed, but you truly are talented.'

'Thanks, Darren. Maybe later you could join Chloe when she's travelling with me selling off her designs' she laughs quietly.

'And make some improvised tattoos!' he adds, smiling.

'Sounds like a great plan' Rachel joins the conversation, creating an awkward silence.

'Well, that's a plan' the bluenette nods 'And not that bad. I love the idea and we could live it. It would be hella great.' she sips her beer.

'Did you know that Rachel's working for me?' Darren tries to ease the tension.

'Really?'

'Aha. She orders the inks and needles, makes appointments and all.'

'That's truly great. Thought that you would make it to L.A. though and start modeling.'

'Maybe a little bit later. I still have some things to do.'

'And until then she can raise some money' the man adds.

'Hey, Rachel,' the brunette starts and immediately, everyone stares at her 'you know, I have some project work now. You could help me out.'

'Really?' the bluenette and the blond ask at the same time.

'Really. I need someone who has some experience with posing. And I think we could promote Chloe's cloth designs at the same time.'

'It sounds… good.' the punk nods.

'Why me?'

'You have experience, right?'

Chloe smiles a little bit. She knows that Max most probably thinks that "Because I promised Chloe that I'll try to give you a fucking chance", but doesn't say a word.

'Well, I have some experience. Okay. We can talk about this later.'

'It could be a kickstarter for your modeling career.'

'Yeah, it's actually… a great opportunity. Thanks'

'God, my lungs are dying! I'm out for a cig' Darren stands up, already searching for cigarettes.

'Wait for me!' Chloe stands up, too 'Be right back. Love you' she kisses Max on the cheek then walks out with the man.

They both light a cigarette then Darren starts to speak.

'Damn this tension. Aren't you afraid these two would kill each other?'

'Oh, come on! They're alright' the bluenette exhales the smoke.

'Max is trying really hard.'

'Yeah.' she smiles 'Damn, I really am a lucky bastard' she laughs.

'You are. This girl is priceless.'

'Uhm, actually this girl has a Price…'

'It was a really terrible pun!' he laughs.

'Why are you laughing then?' she takes a serious expression 'So… You and Rachel. Are you…?'

'No. Come on, she's much younger than me.'

'Not that much. Six years?'

'Yeah.'

'So? It's really not that much, Darr…'

'I find her cheerful and gorgeous. We talk a lot and all, but I don't think there'd be anything between us.'

'Who knows' she shrugs 'A year ago I didn't think Max and I would get together. And now…'

'You're all over her. The always stone cold grumpy punk always melts when Max Caulfield's around'

'Just shut up, Darren!' she laughs 'When did you get laid?'

'Well, I'm… like… who the fuck cares?'

'Come on, dude!' she knuckles the stub 'Get Rachel. Come on, everybody crushes on her a little bit!'

'Yeah' he sighs 'she's beautiful and sassy. The type I love.'

'Good you didn't crush on me' she laughs.

'Everybody crushes on you a little' he smiles 'You're hot, sassy and have a passion for what you do. But all you can see is Max Caulfield.'

'Dude!'

'I know, I know, so… do you think it could work?'

'Guess so. You're handsome with that beard, long hair and chocolate-brown eyes. I guess your style's okay, but I may design some clothes for you' she laughs as she walks in.

'What the fuck's wrong with my style?'

'Nothing, but some refreshment can never harm, huh?'

'What the fuck?' he pulls Chloe back by the shoulder and points at the table where Max and Rachel are sitting.

The girls talking while they're seemingly checking out Max's photos on the digital camera. The bluenette laughs as she walks up to the counter and orders some beers.

'What are you laughing about, Price?' the man frowns.

'They're both trying.'

'Or maybe they actually have mutual interests.'

'Yeah. Photography. What you don't know is that they both promised me they'd do their very best.'

'What the hell?' he laughs as he pays 'You make the world bow, Price!'

'I wish!' she grabs the bottles 'Max is enough for me' she adds, smiling softly.

'Wait' he grabs her shoulder again 'You wanna… don't tell me that you actually could…'

'What?' she holds the smile.

'Could you live the rest of your life with her?'

'Hella yes!' she smiles as she sits next to her girlfriend, gently kissing her cheek 'What you up to?'

'Checking out some photos. We played with the light today. Contrast and brightness and stuff.'

'Cool. You didn't give her a lecture, did you?' she smiles.

'Well, I…'

'I asked her' the blond says 'I'm actually interested. These shots are amazing! I hope one day I could learn more about this.'

'Anytime. Actually I feel inspired for my term project.'

'It was hella fast' the punk laughs quietly.

'I'll truly need help though' she sighs.

'What do you mean?'

'I should ask Matt and some guys in the parlor to help me out'

'You have a very specific idea, right, Caulfield?' the bluenette sips her beer.

'I still have to name it'

'Come on, tell us about it!' Darren winks at her.

'Have you ever noticed that people actually kind of cast the… what would be the right word?'

'What do you mean?'

'Extreme?' the brunette thinks.

'I get what you mean' the punk smacks the table 'Our kind. Metalheads, punks, rockers, tattooed people, the hardcore layer!'

'Something like that' she nods 'We could use your designs.'

'Hella yes! I'm totally in!' she got excited in a split-second 'Come on, guys, you must be part of it! Right, Max?'

'Of course! It would be so awesome'

'Just a reminder: I've never done any modeling before' Darren frowns.

'Who the fuck cares, dude? It will be hella great!'

'I'll help you out with posing' Rachel lays her hand on his shoulder.

'Cool.' he gives her a soft smile.

'Oh come on, drink on that!' the punk smacks the table and orders some vodka shots.

They drink for the project and after Darren tells they head back to Arcadia only on Sunday they set a meeting for tomorrow in the parlor. They wave their goodbyes and head home. As they arrive home the punk kisses the brunette gently.

'You're the best' she whispers as she kisses her on the cheek.

'Am I?'

'You're trying. I'm so proud of you. You want to involve her in your term project. You're giving her a chance'

'Isn't it what you wanted?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, she's not that bad. She was actually interested in my work.'

'And Darren was worried you two would kill each other. You didn't mess around with time, did you?'

'No' she lays her head on the bluenette's shoulder 'But I thought about that.'

'You said you don't wanna play with time anymore'

'Yeah. That's why I didn't. I wanted to play with it though when we fought.'

'Honey, there's nothing we couldn't work out, right? We're in this together' she kisses her forehead.

'Mhm.' she bites her neck.

'What cha doin'?' she laughs.

'I couldn't resist' she sighs.

'It's okay.' she cups her face and kisses her, gently biting on her bottom lip 'Don't you forget, you're mine.'

'Fuck that' she bites her neck again 'You're mine'

'Oooh, show me your dominant side, Maxine' she tucks into her hair.

'Max' she bites again 'Never Maxine' and again.

'Mhm.' she bites her bottom lip.

'Understood?' she drops the bluenette's jacket on the floor.

'Mhm' she cups her face.

'You like it?' she removes the punk's top.

'Love it' she reaches for Max's jacket.

'Aha, you'd like that' she grins.

'Please' she pulls the jacket by its sleeves.

'Okay.' she kisses her neck as the clothing gets out of the way.

'What's your plan?' she smiles as she gets rid of the brunette's T-shirt.

'I'm gonna fuck you hard.'

'Hmm, really?' she smiles in a kiss as her hands drift on the zipper of the photographer's jeans.

'Oh, yeah.' she unhooks the tattooist's bra 'And you're gonna love it'

'You became the master of teasing and seduction' she sits on the edge of the bed, with Max on her lap, putting off the brunette's jeans.

'Good. I love it.' she kisses her hard.

'Who would've thought?' she smiles as she gets the bra out of the way.

'Not even me' she laughs.

'I don't mind it though' she gently kisses her chest, heading to the breasts.

'Good to hear' she sighs with pleasure as Chloe starts sucking on her left breast.

'I'm the luckiest bastard' she whispers.

'Indeed you are' she kisses her with passion, in the next moment the bluenette's on her back as her girlfriend's getting rid of her pants.

'Why the rush?'

'I want you. Right now.' she kisses her hard while her left hand is already reaching for the strap-on.

'Good.' she smiles then she puffs a little 'And what about me though? Can't I play?'

'Why, you want to play?' she grins.

'Hella yes' the punk gets on top in a split-second, holding the brunette's wrists firm.

'You're so turned on' she laughs.

'Always when you're around' she kisses her wild while she's getting rid of Max's panties.

'Mhm. Never let it change.'

'Hey, Max' she reaches between the brunette's legs 'What is this mess?'

'That's the Chloe Price effect' she wraps her arms around the tattooist's neck.

'Is that?'

'Mhm.'

'I should clean you then' she grins.

'Don't. Don't eat me out. Just…' she blushes 'stay here and kiss me and…'

'Aren't you sweet?' she kisses her on the cheek as her left hand caresses her inner thigh.

'I'm gonna fuck you hard though' she grins and pulls the bluenette for a kiss.

'Okay' she laughs as she pulls a finger on Max's pulsing womanhood, making her tremble.

'Chloe?'

'Hm?' she looks at her as she's kissing her chest.

'Have I told you today that I love you?'

'You don't have to tell me everyday' she smiles softly then whispers in her ear 'I feel it anyway' she licks in her ear making the brunette moan.

'But I…'

'Shut up already. You're ruining the mood' she kisses her while she penetrates with one finger.

The photographer breaks the kiss with a moan. She gently bites the bluenette's neck. The tattooist returns the favor then she goes on with kissing the chest. The movements of her hand are getting faster, making Max becoming louder. She pulls Chloe for a kiss then she decides to sit up, signing that she wants to cum. She wraps her arms around the punk who kisses her neck while caressing her back and fastens the movements of her left hand. The brunette gently cups her face. As they gaze into each other's eyes, Max's hands drift to Chloe's shoulders. Her body's stretching, she gently lays her head on the tattooist's shoulder, moaning loudly, her nails deepen in Chloe's skin. She breathes hard as the bluenette kisses her neck, her cheeks, her forehead, her lips.

'You okay, Max?' she whispers.

'Mhm' she huffs 'Just a second' she lays her head back on the punk's shoulder.

'Just look at you' she caresses her back 'You're half-dead. It's time to sleep.'

'But I want to…'

'Come on' she smiles softly 'We still have plenty of time, right?'

'Yeah, but… then… in the morning?'

'Okay. We'll get up earlier.' she kisses her on the cheek.

'You're the best'

'We're the best'

'And Chloe?'

'Hm?'

'I love you'

'Love you too, Max.'


	19. Settling Things

Chloe smiles as she's woken up with kisses. She gently caresses Max's cheek.

'Good morning' she yawns.

'Sorry for waking you up'

'It's okay' she kisses her softly.

'Before we take a shower and get to work' she tucks in her hair 'I should take care of you' she smiles.

'Mhm. Sounds good' the punk caresses her back.

The brunette kisses her abdomen while she gropes her right breast. Her left hand wanders to the bluenette's butt. The tattooist pulls her up for a kiss as she smiles.

'Thought that you'd fuck me hard'

'Maybe not that hard' she bites her neck, making the bluenette moan.

'Check what you've done' she sighs.

'What?' she reaches between her legs 'I guess I have to take care of that then'

'And you better make it quick. We're running out of time.'

'I'll give you the best quickie you can get' she reaches for the strap-on as she kisses her with passion.

'Why are you so hot?' she sighs as she caresses her cheek.

'I'm not hot. You see me hot because you love me'

'Well, I love you. And you're hella hot.'

'Say it again' she penetrates making the punk moan.

'You're hella hot' she says under her breath.

'The other one.'

'I love you'

Max kisses the bluenette as she fastens her movements. They embrace in a kiss. Chloe wraps her arms around the photographer's neck as she moans. She closes her eyes blushing.

'I hate when you watch me' she says under her breath.

'But you're even more beautiful when you're enjoying what I do to you' she whispers in her ear.

'I hate you' she moans.

'I know' she smiles as she kisses the tattooist's neck.

'Too fast, too fast' she mumbles as she grabs the brunette's shoulders.

'Already?' she giggles.

'Soon. Very soon if you're not slowing down' she moans in a raspy voice.

'We're already running late, babe' she whispers.

'Fuck me' she sighs.

'I am' she gently bites the bluenette's neck who wraps her legs around her waist.

'Funny…' she huffs.

'Ready?'

The punk nods, she kisses Max as her back arches. She screams quietly then she lays her head on the photographer's shoulders and lets loose some tears.

'Are you okay, Chloe?'

'Yeah'

'What's wrong?' she cups her face.

'Nothing' she softly smiles, caressing her back.

'Why are you crying?'

'Happiness' she kisses her cheek 'I'm the luckiest bastard. I have you. I have a dream job. Never thought I'd be this happy' she laughs quietly.

'Well, Matt won't be happy if you'll be late'

'Are we really running late?'

'We should be on our way already…'

'Come on!' she jumps up 'Let's hit the shower then!'

They get ready as fast as they can but they still arrive twenty minutes late. Darren, Matt and Rachel are already there. Before the punk could say a word her client arrives, leaving the proposition to Max. An hour later, when she finishes the arm tattoo, she rushes to the others. Seemingly, they're having fun. The bluenette wraps her arm around Max's shoulder.

'What up?'

'Just arranging things.' she smiles.

'I love the idea' Matt nods 'You know it's great. To show our everyday lives through our works, then with family and other people'

'Other people?' Chloe frowns.

'I thought about including Kate in this. Maybe Warren, too. Or some course mates'

'Not Warren' the punk puffs.

'You're sweet when you're jealous' she kisses her cheek.

'By the way, I seriously want to add Vic and Sean. They both have kids and I guess that would add something to the project'

'You're a visionary.' Max snaps her fingers 'I love it.'

'You may start out with these two' Matt points at Darren and Rachel 'I'm gonna tell about this to Vic and Sean. We talked about Michelle, too, right?'

'Yeah. Thanks, Matt' she smiles.

'What do you want us to do?' Darren scratches his neck.

'Get some clothes and we'll see'

'I'll help you with that' the punk smiles then rolls her eyes as a client walks in 'Or not' she sighs 'Will you be okay with it, Max?'

'Work' she smiles.

The bluenette gets down with a septum piercing under twenty minutes. She sits in front of the computer, looking at the brunette disappointed.

'Done already? I thought we could have some fun.'

'We will'

'Sure, you do while I'm working' she puffs.

'I'm working, too' she kisses her cheek 'You may thrash later with the guys and I'll take some shots.'

'Sure, if I'll have any energy left after a fullback tattoo' she sighs.

'Hey, I already talked to the guys and we're taking some shots in a pub next Friday. And on next Saturday we hit a concert. Come on, Chlo!'

'Sorry' she brushes her face 'I'm just… hella jealous of you. You're with Darren and Rachel and I'm stuck here working, and… I wanna be with you, guys'

'It's okay' she sits on her lap 'We'll have some time together, okay?'

'Sure, the guys are heading back to Arcadia tomorrow. And I'm full of work' she sighs as she checks her schedule 'See? In half an hour, a full-back tattoo. A chest tattoo at three and… it's time consuming.'

'I thought you love what you do'

'I do. But right now… I wanna be with you. But you're right. I have half an hour. Let's thrash that half-pipe!' she smiles.

'That's it. Thanks for helping me out' she kisses her softly.

'Anytime.'

The punk goes with the flow during the rest of the day. She sits at her desk tired after finishing the chest tattoo. She sighs as she looks at her designs. Matt walks up to her.

'Go home. Let's hit the pub tonight, Chloe! I had so much fun today. This project totally pumped me up!'

'Good for you. I'm fucking tired'

'Oh, come on! Let's have some fun! Meet at eight?'

'Can I say no to my boss?'

'No!' he grins 'Actually I recalled some memories today. Would you mind working with Darren again?'

'What are you talking about?' she frowns 'You wanna fire me?'

'Don't be stupid. I want him to be my partner. Just like in good old times'

'Wait, was he your partner?'

'Hell yeah! We started this shit together. But he wanted to go back to his roots. I wanna propose him tonight. Do you think he'd like it?'

'Guess so. What about Rachel? She works for him now.'

'I know. She could assist us. Making appointments and selling off the clothes. It would be nice if we wouldn't be in a rush all the time, right?'

'So you'd hire her as well.'

'I know she's your ex and all, but come on! You're adults, you can handle it, right?'

'Hopefully. Okay. Let's propose Darren tonight. I'm in' she sighs as she stands up.

'Cool. See you at eight then?'

'Yeah' she takes her girlfriend's hand 'You too, right?' she points at Darren and Rachel.

'Hell yes!' the man winks at her 'Let's get wasted tonight, Price!'

'We'll see.' she smiles 'See you soon then'

When they arrive home Chloe lies on the couch and yawns.

'You alright?' the photographer tucks in her hair.

'Tired' she sighs.

'Let's skip tonight then.'

'No. Matt has a surprise and I wanna hear about it'

'A surprise?'

'Can't tell' she winks.

'I'm so sorry I didn't have time today for you'

'I was working' she smiles 'I wanted to talk about something'

'Hm?'

'You know, Thanksgiving coming so we could call the parents over and all'

'Yeah, that's… I don't know about that.'

'What 'cha hiding?' she laughs.

'Nothing, I'm… just…'

'Don't tell me you haven't told your parents about us.'

'I… I'm just…'

'Ashamed of me?'

'Don't be stupid, Chloe! But you know my mother. She would totally blow the fuse. I didn't need that. Not in the middle of applications and shit.'

'Well, it's about time'

'And ruin Thanksgiving?'

'You won't' she sits up and kisses Max gently 'I'm with you'

'We'll see. But… Let's hide it as long as we can'

'Okay' she sighs 'Show me the pictures you took of those dorks today'

The photographer smiles and gets her camera. They talk about how Darren and Rachel should get together. After checking the pictures they change their clothes and get to the pub. Matt's already there, alone. He waves at them and they sit down, after ordering beers.

'Where the fuck are those two?' Matt smacks the table 'I said eight! It's eight twenty. So, you were late, too!'

'Sorry. I wanted to check out the photos' Chloe shrugs, sipping her beer 'Are you nervous?' she grins.

'I'm upset because things are not going as we settled.'

'Aw, aren't you sweet, Matt? You worried for your boy?'

'Shut the fuck up, Price!' he laughs then groans 'There they are, half an hour late!'

'It's not half an hour, Matt, and you should know me better than that! I'm always late!'

'Just admit it: you were late because you fucked. You totally fucked!'

The girl and the man exchange a look then Darren laughs nervously.

'Don't be childish! We're… friends. That's it!'

'Friends with benefits!'

'Are you drunk already?' he sits down and orders beers.

'I wish. Just admit it, dude, nobody's gonna rip your head down! Who would blame you? She's...'

'Shut your mouth!' he smacks the table with his fists 'I know what you're going to say and I won't let those words leave your filthy mouth!'

'Why so sensitive, Darr? Did I get it?'

The bluenette looks at Rachel, who's staring at the ground, blushing. Did they really hook up? It was much easier than expected.

'No! We didn't fuck! We just…'

'We're kinda together now' the blond says quietly.

'Well, that makes a difference' Matt grins 'But I wanna ask you something, dude!'

'For the last time, Mattie, we didn't fuck!' he looks at the man angrily.

'I get it, whoa, calm down! The thing is, I recalled some memories today' he smiles 'Don't you wanna work with me again? We should share the parlor'

'Are you serious?'

'I am' he nods, sipping his beer.

'What about Rachel? She works for me. With me.' he corrects himself.

'Rachel included. She could help us out with the appointments and orders and she could also sell the clothes.'

'Well…' they exchange a look and the blond nods 'Okay' he sighs 'We're in.'

'Let's drink for that!'

After drinking the shots the punk smirks.

'So… The two of you… How?'

'Well…' the man scratches his neck.

'It all started some weeks ago, I guess. After he hired me we didn't talk much in the following days'

'But I totally crushed on you' he smiles.

'I know, right?' she laughs 'He was by my side three weeks ago. He was so sweet and all. But I guess we only realized it during the photo shoot'

'So when we got back to the motel I told her that I have feelings for her. Thanks for encouraging me, Price!' he winks.

'I was surprised but I think we're meant to be together' she smiles.

'Then you fucked!' Matt laughs.

'For fuck's sake, Morgan, I'm telling you for the last time, we didn't fuck!'

'The fuck cares? Let's drink up and just tell these youngsters how we met. And all the crazy shit we had together!'

The guys tell several stories during the night. They leave the pub around 3 in the morning in a lifted mood, even Max got tipsy a little bit. As they get home the bluenette kisses the photographer with passion.

'You know that I love you, right?' her slur is terrible.

'I love you, too' she smiles.

'Come here…' she kisses her neck.

'Don't you dare!' she laughs 'You're fucking wasted!'

'I want you.'

'Not tonight. In the morning if you'll feel alright.'

'You're such a killjoy sometimes, Caulfield!'

'And tomorrow I'm gonna bring you some coffee, brew some tea and get some choc for your hangover.'

'You know me so well' she kisses her on the cheek.

'I just love you'

'I'm the luckiest bastard. I love you, too.'


	20. Ready for the Mosh Pit?

It's Thursday evening and the bluenette's sitting in front of the computer working on some skull design. She cries out when arms wrap around her.

'Fuck it, Max! I almost shat myself!'

'Sorry' she kisses her neck.

'Missed me?' she grins.

'Hella. Hey, so… we decided to grab a drink. Join us later?'

'We?'

'Just some guys from uni. And Kate.'

'So now I can see who to hunt down' she giggles.

'Fuck that! I'm all yours!' she sits on her lap.

'Good to hear' she smiles and lays her head on Max's chest.

'Are you tired?'

'Hella.'

'Let's skip tonight then'

'You can still go, Max.'

'Nah, I'll be fine'

'Go, Max. Have some fun'

'It's not the same without you.'

'Okay' she sighs 'I'll drop in for an hour. Okay? I'm almost done. I'll be there shortly.'

'Promise?'

'Mhm' she kisses the brunette.

'I gotta go then. They're waiting for me. Well, some of them'

'Some of them? How many people will be there tonight?'

'I don't know, like twenty tops. I don't know'

'Great.' she sighs.

'Hey. It'll be fine.'

'Yeah. Darren and Rachel are moving tomorrow, plus we still have to get the photo shoot and we hit the concert on Saturday. What a fucking busy week' she brushes off her face.

'I'm with you' she gently kisses her forehead then stands up 'Hold on, rock star' she smiles.

'I'll be there soon' she holds her hand 'Just finish this and check out the orders. I'm going soon.'

'I'll be waiting' she kisses her gently then goes on her way.

The punk sighs tiredly. Right before finishing Matt walks up to her.

'Hey, Price, I'm…'

'Hold on, I'm almost done!' she checks what orders she fulfilled today 'Okay. What, Matt?'

'You finished?'

'Yeah. I'm done and ready to go'

'Wanna grab a beer? A whiskey maybe?'

'I promise we'll drink tomorrow. But tonight I have to be with Max when she's having fun with the smartasses' she grimaces.

'Oooh, you're so enthusiastic!' he laughs.

'I'd rather be home and sleep, but…'

'You're just uxorious.'

'Fuck you, Matt.'

'You should learn from me'

'Aha. And when were you got laid, Mattie?' she smirks.

'This morning.'

'This morning?'

'You didn't know? I have a girlfriend since… pfft. Since forever'

'You serious? Never talked about her'

'Because I'm a professional. Never let work and private life mingle. That's bad.'

'Are you hinting something?' Chloe frowns.

'No. But I have to keep this stone cold image. But she's coming tomorrow. And on Saturday. So there goes my image' he laughs.

'Possible' she laughs too 'Listen, Matt, I have to go now, but see you tomorrow.'

'Don't be late, Price!'

She waves goodbye then she hits the pub. She sighs as she looks at those people. She suddenly feels out of her league. Max waves at her smiling and she walks up to her.

'Hey' she smiles.

'Hey' she kisses her on the cheek 'Hi, Kate. And all the others'

'No way she's your girlfriend!' a black haired, bearded hipster points at Chloe.

'I remember you! I made a tattoo for you some weeks ago. Tim?'

'Exactly!' he laughs.

After the introduction they start talking about some projects and contemporary photographers. Chloe loses the thread and turns to Kate.

'How's it going?' she smiles.

'Fine. Sometimes I feel I'm still fitting in. Good Max's here.'

'Yeah. How's drawing?'

'Great. Check it out from today.'

She lays her sketch book. Chloe smiles as she gets through it, admiring Kate's work. She's extremely tired. She stands up.

'Going already?' a blond girl asks.

'Yeah. I'm exhausted and I'm waking up early. See you!' she smiles and walks out of the pub.

'Chloe!' the photographer takes her hand 'What's wrong?'

'I'm tired. But you can stay. You seem to have fun.' she smiles.

'You didn't even tell me goodbye'

'So you're into PDA now?' she laughs quietly.

'It's not PDA' she kisses her 'It's love'

'Aren't you sweet?' she caresses her face 'Seriously. Stay. I'll be okay.'

'Just a little bit more. Are you sure you don't mind?'

'Seems like you found your place'

'Yeah, by your side' she snuggles.

'I'm out of my league here'

'Oh, come on!'

'I didn't understand shit about you were discussing'

'So what? Who cares?'

'Don't you mind?'

'What?'

'That I'm… Not that smart…'

'What are you talking about, Chloe?' she giggles 'Just because you don't attend university it doesn't mean you're not smart. You're smart. You know arts and you are talented. You talk to people everyday about their lives. I'm lucky I still have you'

'Who's talking? I'm the luckiest bastard' she kisses her forehead 'See you later then?'

'Are you sure you don't want to stay?'

'I need to get some sleep.'

'I'll be home shortly. I promise.'

'Okay' she kisses her then heads home.

After taking a hot shower she goes to bed and falls to sleep fast.

When she wakes up next morning she reaches next to her. She sits up when she realizes there's no one lying next to her. She gets out of bed and rushes to the living room for her cell phone. She grabs her phone then her eyes settle on the couch were Max's sleeping. She sighs as she feels relief. She gently kisses her girlfriend's forehead. She writes a little message to the photographer after she had her coffee. She thinks for a moment then grabs a pen.

" _Max,_

 _You scared the shit out of me. You can't imagine what I felt when I realized in the morning You're not next to me. Gotta run but see you tonight. I love You 3_

 _xoxo (still not emoji)_

 _Your loving girlfriend (Chloe Price, if You're confused)"_

She gets in the parlor and gets ready to work. She's working on a design when Matt sits next to her.

'Hey, Price. Help Rachel out 'til I help Darren to move in. Okay?'

'What should I do?'

'Show her the clothes. Tell her what she should tell the customers when they want to buy something. Show her the big board. Pull yourself together, Chloe!'

'Yeah. Sure. Have fun, Matt!'

'You too!' he laughs.

'Hey, Rachel! Come here! I'm gonna tell you what we're up to, okay?'

'Yeah?' she sits next to her.

'I'm finishing this then I'll tell you about how should you do your job, is that okay?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Until then…' she doesn't take her eyes off of the screen 'You and Darren, huh?'

'Surprised?'

'Just a li'l bit. Darren told me about it. I told him he should give it a shot.'

'I know. He told me about it. Are you okay with this?'

'If I weren't, why would I have told him he should try?'

'I don't know. I'm just… I don't know'

'Don't hurt him anyways'

'I won't.'

'Okay, now. About the clothes…'

Chloe tells about the place and designs and when she has free time she watches out for the blondie. During lunch break she gets a call from Max.

'Hey, Super Max. How're you doing?'

'Terrible. Skipping uni today.'

'Hangover?'

'Kinda' she sighs.

'You should've slept next to me'

'I didn't want to wake you up. I was happy just to find the couch anyways'

'That's my girlfriend' she laughs 'When will you drop in?'

'As soon as I find some strength' she sighs 'Give me a little time.'

'I have something for your headache…'

'Oh, really?'

'Yeah. Come and get it. I'll have some time.'

'Just give me a little time. I'll be there in… an hour, tops.'

'That's way too much.'

'I'll get there as fast as I can, okay?' she grumbles.

'Love you.'

'Love you, too.'

The bluenette turns to the white board. She has no clients left for today. She hops on the counter.

'Listen, Rachel. Max's coming over. She has a terrible hangover and I have to help her with her headache' she winks.

'I know that trick' she laughs 'What do you want me to do?'

'I have no clients left and if someone wants a piercing call for Victor or Sean, okay?'

'Sure. Bastard' she adds laughing 'It's kinda inappropriate, you know?'

'What?'

'Fucking your girlfriend at your workplace'

'You didn't complain when I fucked you in the Blackwell bathroom!' she grins.

'That was totally your idea!' she blushes 'I thought we'd get busted.'

'Pfft, you asked for it!'

'I… fuck you, Chloe!'

'Soon enough' she winks.

'Bitch' she laughs.

'Oooh, I'm sure enough you don't want me to tickle you!'

'Don't you dare, Chloe Price!' she's already on her feet, ready to escape.

'You just called me a bitch, I have to punish you somehow!'

'Don't – you – dare!' she presses the words as she's trying to walk past the tattooist.

'I'm gonna hunt you down' she grins.

'Don't! You! Dare!' she reaches for the door handle.

'Run, girl, run!'

The blond rushes out. The punk gets her skateboard. She knows already what trick she'll use. They tried it several times but it's a little bit dangerous. She steps out, looking at Rachel she hops on the board.

'Not the old trick!' the blond exclaims.

'Here I come!' she laughs, reaching her arms out.

'Fuck no! We'll fail, Chloe!'

'Ready?' she grins.

'Fuck it' she hisses as she tries to jump into the bluenette's arms.

Rachel was right. They failed. The skateboard rolls on without the girls, losing her balance Chloe's falling. She's already on her back, under Rachel. She's laughing hard.

'Fuck it, Chloe, are you okay?' she cups her face.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Can't believe I thought we could get it after all these months'

'Sure you're alright?' she checks her body.

'Yeah, and you?'

'I'm fine.'

'Help me get up, Rach.'

The blond jumps up and reaches her arm for the punk. She hisses as she pulls herself up.

'Okay. My wrist could be better.'

'Is it broken?'

'No' she smiles as she's already on her way back 'But we should do something about it.'

'We'll see. I'll tie it, okay?'

'I'll be fine.'

'Seriously' she's reaching for the first aid box, looking for some gauze.

'Sure' she sighs.

'Does it hurt?'

'It's been worse. My lockjaw was a million times worse'

'Very funny. I'm just gonna apply this gel, too, okay? It will ease your pain.'

'Sure.'

'Let me…'

'I'm lucky.'

'Meaning?' she's already applying the gel.

'It could be my left hand!'

'Can't you think anything else but having sex, you biatch?' she laughs.

'I remind you, I'm also a tattooist and I need my hand. Hello?'

'Sorry.' she sighs 'I'm trying to loosen up.'

'Stop trying so hard. We're okay' she smiles softly.

Rachel's already on the finishing touches when Max arrives.

'What happened to you?' she sighs.

'Fucked up a trick' she shrugs.

'Should I…'

'No! It's okay. I'm okay.' she cups her face 'How're you?' she kisses her cheek.

'Been better.' she snuggles.

'There you go.' she kisses the top of her head.

'I need medication, now.'

'Your headache?'

'Mhm' she nods.

'Come on' she smiles as she takes her hand and leads her to the private room.

She locks the door. The brunette wraps her arms around her as soon as she faces her.

'I missed you' she mumbles.

'Are you okay, Mad Max?'

'Hungover'

'I'm so sorry. But we need to be quick and quiet. Rachel covers us but Matt's gonna rip my head off if he finds out.'

'I'll try to be quiet. I promise' she leans for a kiss.

'You're so sweet' she whispers then kisses her softly 'I know it's not that romantic. But I'll be a sweetheart on Sunday, I promise. This week is fucking crazy.' she sighs as she gets under the brunette's shirt and caresses her back.

'It's okay' she smiles 'Why don't you' she leans towards her ear 'fuck me hard?'

'Because you're gonna be hella loud.'

'I don't care. I have something in my bag' she winks.

'Did you bring it? You sly dog! You totally knew my plan!'

'Fuck me. Now' she whispers.

'Okay, okay. You want it pretty bad' she struggles with the strap-on.

'Well' she lies on the tattoo bed 'Somebody better. Don't you want me?'

'Oh, baby. I always want you' she smiles as she gets rid of the brunette's jeans.

'But we still have it, right?' she wraps her arms around the bluenette's neck.

'What?'

'We're still into each other. We still have the spark, right?'

'It's not a spark. It's a fire!' she kisses her softly while she reaches between her legs.

'You're still into me?'

'Forever' she smiles.

'I'm…' she's cut off by a moan.

'Shut up' she penetrates 'We'll talk after this, okay?'

'Mhm' she closes her eyes 'Kiss me'

Chloe kisses her with passion. She knows that Matt and Darren could be back at any moment. She gropes the photographer's breast as she fastens her movements and gently kisses her neck. The brunette moans out loud.

'Shh, be quiet, Max.'

'I know, I know' she huffs 'I'm sorry. You're too good.' she scratches her back.

'Good. Wanna cum?'

Max nods. The punk fastens her movements while she tries to cover the photographer's mouth. Max's hands drift to the tattooist's shoulders as always. The bluenette bites her bottom lip in excitement. The brunette's back begin to arch. At the same time she reaches climax she reaches Chloe's shoulder and bite it hard to throttle her scream. The punk cries out. She kisses the brunette's forehead.

'You okay?'

'Mhm. You? Sorry for the bite'

'It actually hurts. It will leave a mark for sure'

'I'm so sorry!' she checks the mark.

'It's okay' she kisses her cheek 'We gotta get outta here, Max.'

'I know, I know. I'm on it.' she reaches for her panties.

'What did you wanna tell me, Max?'

'Huh?'

'You wanted to tell me something' she zips her pants.

'It's nothing' she grabs her bag.

'Tell me' she cups her face.

'Let's go out a little bit. Can we sit on the edge of the half-pipe? Please?'

'You find it romantic?'

'Yeah' she blushes a little bit.

'Okay' she takes her hand and leads her to the skate park.

'Chlo?' she lays her head on the punks shoulder.

'Hm?'

'I'm still a little… jealous' she blushes.

'Of Rachel?'

'You seem like… you're bonding again.'

'She was there for me when you left' she sighs 'I didn't mean to hurt you'

'You didn't. I trust you. But I don't trust her. Not yet. I can't.'

'She's with Darren now. She didn't even try, believe me.'

'I do. But if she did…'

'I'd turn her down. I love you, Max.'

'Sorry for being stupid.'

'It's okay' she kisses her forehead.

'But she's hot and sometimes I feel out of your league.'

'Haven't we talked about this?'

'But still. I don't want to lose you'

'You won't' she cups her face 'You're the world to me'

'You sentimental stupid punk!' she kisses her laughing.

'Can we go? How's your headache?'

'Gone. But how did you know it will work?'

'Orgasm produces endorphins. I read about it some time ago'

'Nerd'

'Who's talking?' she laughs as she takes her girlfriend's hand 'Let's go home before we hit the pub.

'I'm so not drinking tonight' she sighs as she stands up.

The punk laughs and walks back to the building. The men are back and they're waving goodbye. The evening goes smooth, too. Max got some amazing pictures. Now, all they have to do is hitting the concert tomorrow and most of the pictures will be taken.

So they meet in front of the concert hall on Saturday night. After taking the shots they're all ready to thrash. After the first band rocked out there's a break. Rachel is drunk and now she's wrapping her arms around Chloe.

'Take me to the bathroom, now' her slur is terrible.

'You're hella drunk' she's trying to push her away.

'No, seriously, take me to the bathroom before I start pissing right here.

'Fine' she sighs, looking at Darren 'Take care of her' she points at Max 'If she's get hurt I'm gonna rip your fucking head off!'

'Understood' the man nods grinning.

The bluenette takes Rachel's hand, dragging her through the crowd to reach the bathroom. She patiently waits for the blondie to finish. She hears giggling from the stall.

'You alright, Rach?'

'I fucking can't pull my jeans back on! Help me out here!' she laughs.

'Pull yourself together! You're a big girl, right?'

'Oh, come on, please!' she opens the door and desperately looks at Chloe.

'Fuck it.' she steps closer and helps the blondie 'There you go. Let's head back. You're fucking drunk.'

'Thanks, C!' she kisses her on the cheek then leans closer.

'Stop it already, you drunk slut!' she pushes her away 'Let's just head back to the others and never talk about this again.

'You're so fucking hot'

'Forget it' she grabs her hand 'We're heading back to the others' she grabs her through the crowd.

'You're so fucking cute!' she giggles 'Hey, let's grab a drink on our way back!'

'Guess you drank enough!'

'Aw, you're worried for me? You're such a sweetheart!'

'Cut it already, Rachel! You're with Darren, I'm with Max. That's it. It's not gonna happen, okay?'

'Oh, come on! Just once! One kiss cannot hurt, right?' she giggles.

'Stop it!' she yells at her.

'Okay, fine' she puffs.

The tattooist hands the drunken girl over Darren.

'You took so long! What did you do in the bathroom?' Matt grins then brushes off his face. He forgot for a moment they used to be a couple.

'Pft, we totally fucked!' the blond giggles.

'Don't lie!' the bluenette grumbles 'There was a crowd'

'Really?' the brunette raises an eyebrow.

'What did you expect?'

'Sorry' she sighs 'I really am sorry.'

'It's okay' she kisses her 'Let's wrap up this party, okay?'

'Already? We listened to one band only' Darren looks disappointed.

'Guess I'm not a party animal tonight.' Chloe shrugs.

'Oh come on, stay!' Rachel wraps her arms around her neck 'I have such a blast!'

'Oh yeah, I can see that' she tries to push her away.

'Don't be a killjoy, we're all having a great time here!'

'One more band' Max smiles.

'Okay, fine' she sighs 'One more band then I wanna go home and sleep until Monday!'

The blond's in her boyfriend's arms now, kissing wildly.

'What's gotten into you?' Max leans to her ear.

'I'm so tired. I don't feel this party. This week was crazy. One more band and we're going, okay?'

'Okay' she kisses her cheek.

'But you're having fun, right?'

'Are you kidding me? I have a blast! It's so cool! Your friends are great! I love them all!'

'I hope you love me most'

'You're such a dork!' she laughs and kisses her.

'I'll stay for you' their forehead meet.

Somehow they get through the night. It's four in the morning by the time they get home. They're both exhausted and decide to sleep Sunday away.


	21. Let's not Talk About it

The bluenette grumbles as she sets off the alarm. She turns on her side smiling and hugs the brunette from behind.

'Good morning' she whispers, kissing her neck.

'Morning' she mumbles.

'Rise and shine, Mad Max'

'I don't want to'

'Come on! What you wanna eat?'

'You' she smiles.

'Very funny' she kisses her cheek 'Come on! Wakey-wakey, eggs and bakey!'

'You just totally sounded like Joyce!' she laughs.

'It's so not funny! Come on!'

'I don't want to eat. I want to sleep.'

'Max, we slept yesterday away. It's Monday. I have to get to work. And don't you dare to skip school again!'

'Yeah, yeah, sure'

'We're gonna talk about Thanksgiving when I get home' she puts on a shirt.

'Do we have to?'

'Yes, we have to. It's next week. Why aren't you pumped? You love Thanksgiving!'

'I did when I was not about to tell my parents about dating the girl of my dreams'

'I can't see the problem, Max' she sits back on the edge of the bed and gently tucks in Max's hair.

'My mother's gonna blow the fuse, Chlo' she sighs.

'If she finds out'

'Huh?' she finally opens her eyes.

'I promised you. We're gonna hide it as long as we can'

'She will find out anyways. She's gonna go on a rant about it. No, wait, just before that she'll have the suspicion, like how can I afford this place. The other question will be that why we are on the same budget. And in the same bed. Why don't I have a boyfriend? And then the rant about that you're a bad influence on me, that you always have been and she will just go on and on and on…'

'I don't care. I don't date your mother. I date you. And I love you' she kisses her forehead.

'I know, I know' she sighs.

'It will be okay. Remind you my mom will be here and she'd never let anyone to hurt her precious rebel daughter' she grins.

'I'm so gonna ruin Thanksgiving' she brushes off her face.

'I don't give a shit. I love you' she kisses her gently 'And I'm with you 'til the very end'

'I love you'

'I have to go. But we'll talk about it when I get home, okay?'

'If we really have to' she shrugs.

'We have to figure something out, okay?'

'I know, I know' she sighs.

'Will you drop in today?'

'I can't. I won't have the time'

'Mad Max's getting popular' she laughs.

'Something like that. And three tests today. So…'

'Did you study at all?'

'Somewhat. It'll be okay.'

'Fine' she sighs 'See you later then' she kisses her on the cheek then takes her leave.

When she arrives to the parlor she immediately checks the white board and gets ready for a chest tattoo. After finishing she has some minutes until the next client arrives so she decides to have a cigarette. As she passes the counter Rachel grabs her hand.

'Could we talk for a moment?' she whispers.

'Not now, Rachel. I'm busy.'

'You're just taking a break'

'And I wanna be alone. Let me go.'

'Chloe…'

'Let me go!' she breaks the grip then heads out.

She sits on the edge of the half-pipe. She shakes her head. So Rachel remembers what happened on Saturday. She's still furious about it and doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe later. She doesn't know if Rachel wants to apologize or convince her for a kiss or even more. She heads back to the parlor and sets everything for the next client. During the day, when she's working on a design Matt steps behind her.

'You busy, Price?'

'Kinda' she works on.

'I checked your schedule. Leave it now. I wanna talk to you. Let's head out now. We'll drink a coffee or something'

'Is something wrong?' she frowns as she faces the man.

'You're gonna tell. Let's head out, now'

'I'm fine, thanks, Matt'

'I said we're heading out. Now!'

'I don't wanna go out! I have work to do!'

'Fuck that! You're gonna do that later!'

'Let me at least finish this!'

'We're heading out right now, Chloe! I'm your fucking boss!'

'Okay. Fine' she puffs 'Let's grab a coffee'

'Darren, we're going out!'

'Okay, okay!' he nods as he's checking the piercings.

The two get to a café nearby. After ordering coffees, the man looks at the punk.

'What's wrong with you today?'

'What do you mean?'

'You're grumpier than usual'

'It's Monday' she shrugs 'And last week was crazy.'

'Did you have a fight?'

'What did she say?'

'I haven't talked to her since Saturday. That was the last time I met Max, and I didn't call her, so…'

'Okay' she sighs 'We didn't have a fight. She's just tense about Thanksgiving, that's all. We're fine' she sips her coffee.

'Okay. The other thing. About Rachel…'

'What's with Rachel?' she rolls her eyes.

'You got tense in a moment, Chloe…'

'So?'

'Did something happen on Saturday?'

'What do you mean?'

'You were so out of place, dude!'

'I didn't feel the party. I was hella tired after that week'

'And Rachel?' he raises an eyebrow.

'She was drunk. Wasted! And I hated it because I wasn't in the mood. That's it. I was annoyed and tired'

'But you're tense around her. I noticed it.'

'Listen, Matt, nothing happened. I'm still tired of last week, okay?'

'I won't tolerate tenseness in my parlor. So get your shit together, Price'

'Yes, Matt' she sighs 'I will'

'You're a brilliant artist and I don't wanna fire you. It would break my heart, but I can make no exceptions'

'Understood, boss' she nods, staring at the floor.

'Scared?'

'I guess. I can't lose this job! I can't move back to Arcadia Bay. Not without Max. She's the world to me. I can't…'

'Calm down, Price, I'm not firing you! Dumbass' he adds, grumbling.

'Okay, I'm just… Sorry?'

'It's fine. But one more thing. I'd ask Darren because he's a guy, but he has no sense of romance at all.'

'Do you?' she grins.

'Keep quiet about it' he sighs 'So… I realized you can be kinda mushy with your bae…'

'So?' she shrugs and blushes 'It… pft… That happens when you're in love!'

'You were not even aware of that? And now you're blushing about it? Wow…'

'Because when I'm with her everything seems so right. So natural. And I forget about the rest of the world then.'

'But you could rip anyone's head off if they get near her'

'Exactly!'

'Guess we're both in love!'

'I know, I know, I won't tell anyone...'

'Listen, Price, if you knew you're dating the perfect girl, how would you propose her?' he scratches his neck.

'What the fuck?'

'I know, I know, I'm just…'

'Are you blushing, Morgan?' she laughs 'It's just getting hilarious!'

'Chloe!'

'Okay, first. I'm dating the perfect girl. Second, since when are you dating her?'

'Do I really have to tell?'

'Yeah, why?'

'You're gonna think I'm an old fart.'

'Matt?'

'It's almost ten years' he sighs 'I was sixteen when we started dating'

'No fucking way!' she laughs 'I mean I get what you like about her, but man, you hide it so great!'

'How should I propose?' he grinds his teeth.

'I don't know bro' she shrugs.

'How would you?'

'I'd get something Max likes. Like I'd draw our story in a book and then propose. Or I'd get the photos we took and tell our story with them, then pretend to break up but I'd leave her as a girlfriend because I want her as a wife'

'Original. Should I get it loud or just quiet? What do you think?'

'I vote for quiet and romantic. Do you still go on dates?'

'At least once a week' he blushes.

'This is so cute!'

'Shut it, Price!'

'Sorry, sorry. Let's pretend it's just an ordinary date. Have a nice dinner, take a walk and talk a little about yourselves. Then quietly propose. Or use the break up trick. But after taking her for a dinner I don't think Amy'd buy that.'

'Come with me. Choose a ring'

'What?' she laughs 'No way Matt. Not today. Please, not today'

'I wanna get it before our ten year anniversary!'

'When's it?'

'February'

'We still have plenty of time'

'But by that time I want her to be my wife'

'We will, okay? I'll go on Wednesday'

'Okay' he sighs 'Why don't you go home, Price? You don't have any work left. I let you go earlier'

'It's okay. Max's not home yet. And I still wanna do something before I head home'

'Let's just head back then. I still need to check the clothes'

After finishing their coffees they go back to the parlor. Chloe sits back in front of the computer and finishes the design she started before Matt took her out. She walks up to the counter and looks at Rachel.

'You wanted to talk? I'm leaving but still have some minutes'

'Yeah, I'm… Let's go out.'

The bluenette sits at the edge of the half-pipe as usual and lights a cigarette. She exhales the smoke then looks at the blondie.

'So?'

'I wanted to apologize' she's staring at the ground 'I didn't mean to… I…'

'Rachel, I told you. There's nothing between you and me. Never again. You promised you won't try to separate Max and me'

'I know' she brushes off her face 'I'm so sorry. I was so wasted and I… I don't know what had gotten into me. Memories… I'm… Even after we started bonding once again. After you could forgive me. I'm such an asshole' she whispers the end of the sentence.

'You are an asshole, indeed. Do you mean this apology?'

'I do! I don't wanna lose you again! Chloe…'

'Do you love him? For real?'

'I do. But you're… you're Chloe Price…'

'Pft, nice one girl!' she laughs.

'I know I don't have the right to ask this, but… could you… once again…'

'I forgive you' she sighs 'But this is your very last chance. Try not to blow it, Rach.'

'I'm so sorry'

'I know. Look at you. You're a mess. Didn't Darren notice it?'

'He did' she sighs 'I could tell him yesterday that it's just a bad hangover, but today it was difficult. I told him it's because it's Monday'

'Did he believe you?' she giggles.

'Thanks to you, he did. He said we really are alike. That you're also grumpy on Mondays. And he told me again when he looked at you today. Still can't believe you forgave me so easily.'

'Staying angry is not a solution. Max taught me that'

'She must've taught you many things. She's a great girl.'

'And talented. And beautiful.'

'She's so perfect for you. Unlike me.'

'Don't start it again, Rach.'

'I didn't mean it like that. It's just…'

'We're fine. Shall we hug on that?'

Rachel hugs the tattooist tight. As they separate the bluenette smirks.

'And don't do it ever again, Rachel Amber!'

'I won't. I won't' she nods.

'Gotta go now, but see you tomorrow then.'

'Sure'

The punk drives home and opens the door with a smile. She steps behind the brunette who's working on her computer, sorting photographs.

'Would you refill my mug, Chlo?'

'Well, hello to you, too' she grabs the mug and heads to the kitchen, filling the mug with tea.

'Sorry' she sighs 'I'm so tense' she's brushing off her face.

'What's up?' she hands over the mug.

'Deadlines'

'Don't you have a minute?' she kneels next to her.

'That's why I wanted to finish by the time you get home' she sighs 'Wait, you're early!'

'Matt let me go' she hugs her.

'Are you okay?'

'I missed you'

'What's wrong with you?' she giggles 'Did you do something bad?'

'I talked to Matt today. Never tell anyone but he's been dating the same girl for ten years and he actually has an emotional side'

'Are we thinking of the same Matt?'

'When he talked about Amy, he was blushing and all, and… I just realized I couldn't live without you. I'd do anything for you. I'm gonna fight for you. I won't let anyone to take you away from me'

'You're in an emotional state, huh?'

'Bad timing?'

'It's really cute' she tucks into her hair 'Thanks for cheering me up. These words mean a lot to me, Chloe. I'm still terrified of Thanksgiving. I don't want to ruin this'

'I'm with you. Have you called your mother yet?'

'No. I… can't…'

'You can always come to me. I'm with you 'til the end' she holds the brunette's necklace in her hand.

'I know,' she suddenly sniffles 'that's why it's so hard. I shouldn't depend on you this much'

'Well, I depend on you, too. I don't know what I'd do without you. We're destined for each other. I truly believe in that'

'Why do you have to be so fucking perfect?'

'I'm not perfect' she brushes off the tears from Max's cheek with her thumb 'I have my own flaws. You just learned to love me despite my fucked up flaws'

'No, Chloe. I love you with your flaws'

'Smile, honey. We'll be alright. Now, call your mother. I'm here. Invite them over.'

'You call Joyce first'

'Okay' she sighs and her phone is already in her hand.

'You know that I love you, right?'

'I do' she smiles softly and kisses the photographer's hand 'I love you. We're together'

'Forever'


	22. Trouble in Paradise

It's Thanksgiving afternoon. Chloe sets things in the kitchen. The parents are already on their way. The bluenette walks back to the living room.

'Max, the veggies are ready, the turkey's in the oven and I guess we're ready with everything, but could you…' she cuts off as she sees the brunette standing in front of the wall covered in photographs 'You alright?'

'I so hate doing this' she picks one photograph.

'I love this photograph. Our last day in Bay' she smiles.

'That's why I hate doing it. Taking off these photos. Like a fucking lie. To pretend I'm someone I'm not. But I want peace' she brushes off her face.

'You're not crying, are you?' she hugs her tight.

'I'm so fucked' she whispers.

'Not yet' she grins.

'Not now, Chloe! You have to play along!'

'Fine, fine. Grumpy… Set the table, and I'm gonna take off the ambiguous pics. Okay?'

'I'm so sorry.'

'It's okay' she kisses the top of her head 'We're gonna rule this shit. Mom and David sleeps in our… fuck it! My room, and your parents can sleep in… yours'

'Thanks for trying hard, Chlo'

'I'm with you' she lets her go 'Go, Max. Stay strong'

'I'll try. And thanks again' she kisses her cheek and walks to the kitchen.

After hiding the pictures the punk sits on the couch. The photographer sits next to her, laying her head on the shoulder. The bluenette gently takes her hand. Max breathes a deep sigh. She snuggles hard. Chloe kisses her forehead. They exchange a look then the brunette wraps her arms around the tattooist neck.

'Don't' the punk softly whispers, closing her eyes.

'I love you.'

'I won't be able to resist kissing you'

'Kiss me then'

'Do you really think it's wise? We may end up making out. And the parents can be here in any minute'

'I want you. Kiss me. I need to pretend I'm not in love with you as long as I can. Let me embrace these final moments.'

Max doesn't have to tell twice. The bluenette kisses her with passion. The brunette's hands gripping Chloe's shirt. They both breathe heavily when their foreheads meet.

'I could hella…' the tattooist is cut off by Max's phone.

'Fuck it' she grumbles as she receives the call 'Yeah, I'm… no, we're…' she sighs 'Okay, we're getting you. On our way' she stands up, hanging up the phone.

The bluenette already has the jackets. She smiles to encourage her girlfriend then they head to the parking lot to get the parents. When they get back to the flat and sit down, Vanessa speaks first.

'It's a nice flat, honey. But can you really afford this?'

Max gives the combination of the "I told you" and "Please help me out" looks to Chloe.

'It's okay, Vanessa. We share everything' the bluenette smiles.

'Is tattooing going that good?' Ryan asks.

'I design clothes and other stuff, too. I get some extra from the designs. Depending on how much we can sell. But I mustn't complain. I can save money now.'

'I'm so proud of you, Chloe' Joyce smiles 'You could feel kinda fulfilled now'

'Something like that'

'And how's school going, Max? Could you fit in?' David asks.

'It's cool. People are okay here'

'You kiddin' me, Max? She's getting popular here! She's with the smartasses and talk about things I can never understand' the blunette looks at her.

'No, I'm not that great.'

'Stop being so humble, Max!'

'Could we… eat? I'm starving' she gently kicks her girlfriend under the table to give a sign that she's getting ambiguous.

'Then help me with that big bird'

'It's okay, I'll get it' David stands up and gets the turkey.

'I have to admit that I'm proud' Joyce nods 'Did you two put this dinner together?'

'N-not me' the brunette scratches her neck 'Chloe's the iron chef here'

'Well, I had the best I could learn from. But you're on the way, Max! We cook together every weekend and she's getting better' she's sipping her wine.

'Well, that would be the better' Vanessa looks at her daughter 'That will make you a good wife. You know you can get men through their stomach.'

The bluenette catches her mother's frown and she already knows that the storm is ready to hit. She can only hope that Joyce doesn't say a word about them.

'Would you pass the corn?' the brunette mumbles.

'Speak up, Maxine!'

'Pass the corn, please.'

'There you go. But still… did you finally get a boyfriend?'

'N-no. I'm fine now. School's first. I don't have a… boyfriend' she quickly grabs her fork.

'Well, that's fine honey' Ryan smiles softly while he's reaching for the meat 'True love waits.'

'And what about you, Chloe?' Vanessa raises an eyebrow.

'Oh, I'm fine' she grabs her fork and nods 'I think I found my other half'

'See, Maxine, Chloe could be exemplary for you. She works and has a serious relationship'

'I'm fine, mom' she mumbles.

'Tell us about this significant other'

'Well, I think it tells everything when I say I found my other half. We were made for each other'

'Is he an artist like you?'

'We can…' the bluenette freezes for a moment 'say that.'

'I bet he's a great man'

'We help each other' she nods 'None of us is perfect. Both of us have flaws, but' she gently places her free hand on Max's knee 'we're always there for each other. We live for each other' she smiles softly when she feels the brunette's hand on her own.

'You have truly grown, Chloe' Vanessa nods approvingly 'I hope Maxine will copy your example soon enough'

'I'm sure about that' the punk gently grips the photographer's shaking leg.

'It's still unbelievable. I can still remember you being little tykes running around Arcadia Bay. Or just laze the weekend away after sleepovers' Joyce giggles 'You were inseparable.'

'Nothing has changed' Chloe shrugs smiling 'We just grew a little bit.'

'It would be great if you grew more. You're supposed to be adults. And as I can see, we can tell this about you, Chloe, but not about Maxine. You should take life more seriously. Get a boyfriend, get married, have children and all'

'Excuse me' the brunette stands up and heads to the bathroom.

'Was that really necessary?' Ryan looks at his wife.

'She will be fine, Ryan'

'Did you really have to go so hard on her?'

'She will be fine. Case closed'

After five minutes of awkward silence and eating the punk places the cutlery on her empty plate.

'I'm gonna go check on her' she stands up and walks to the bathroom, knocking on the door. 'Max? It's me. Let me in. Please'

The photographer opens the door.

'Come in'

'You alright?' the bluenette closes the door behind her.

'No' Max sighs, sitting at the edge of the tub, her head is in her hands.

'Listen, baby' she whispers, sitting next to her 'we're doing so fine. She hasn't figured it yet.'

'I'm so close to blow it into her fucking face!' she hisses.

'I know, I know' she gently kisses her forehead.

'But you're the star tonight'

'Don't say this. We're doing so great!'

'You're doing so great! She's eating me alive, like always. It's so fucking humiliating' she lays her head on the tattooist's shoulder.

'It's okay. It's okay. I'm with you, honey' she caresses her face.

'Kiss me. Please. I can't go on like this'

'We should go back'

'Please' she wraps her arms around the bluenette's neck, closing her eyes 'Just one kiss. Please'

Chloe kisses the photographer long and gently. As they separate and their foreheads meet, the punk breathes a sigh.

'It's not that easy for me either, Max. I usually keep talking about that how much I love you. And I can't do that now. It really is fucked up. But I'm doing it for you'

'I know' she gently cups her face 'I'm so grateful for this. I'm gonna show you how much as soon as possible I promise'

'Let's go. I'll go first. Don't make it obvious'

'I love you'

'I love you, too'

'One last kiss?'

The punk gently kisses the brunette then walks back to the kitchen.

'Is Max okay?' Ryan looks at Chloe.

'Yeah, she'll be back soon' she smiles 'So, why don't you check the photoalbum we got for you? It's full of nostalgic pictures from our childhood, so… you could just check it until I wash the dishes.'

'Should I help you?' Joyce looks at her.

'No, I'll be fine, Mom' she smiles 'Join the others. We'll be there soon, too.'

As the parents leave the kitchen the bluenette starts washing the dishes. She feels Max's head on her back in a minute.

'Don't do it. They could catch us.' she sighs.

'Sorry.'

'Finish your dinner so I can wash your plate.'

'Okay, okay' she grabs her plate 'I prefer the irresponsible and careless Chloe…'

'Pfffft, shut up!' she giggles.

'Seriously. You're like an adult, but way too serious. You haven't even said hella once this evening.'

'Because you love when I say hella' she smirks to herself.

'I hella love it' she whispers 'Especially when I'm on top of you and you keep telling me that you're hella loving what I do to you'

'Stop it' she hisses blushing.

'Couldn't resist' she giggles as she hands the plate to the punk 'I love it when you're blushing'

'Since when?'

'Forever.'

'I will remember this!' she laughs as she dries her hands 'Would you get a six pack and some wine?'

'Are they checking the photo album?' she leans in the fridge.

'Yeah' she steps behind the brunette and whispers in her ear 'You have no idea how much I want you'

'Do you?'

'Hella'

'Cool' she grips her shirt and pulls her for a kiss in the cover of the fridge door 'We truly should go, right?'

'So fuckin' hate you, Caulfield.' she tucks in her hair as she watches the brunette walking before her.

They sit in the living room.

'I truly love this pirate picture of you' Joyce smiles.

'Yeah. Seems like a thousand years ago' the photographer smiles 'But I clearly remember getting so busted the following day…'

'Because it was such a brilliant idea to get to the lighthouse without parents at the age of twelve!' Vanessa gives her a sharp look.

Before Max could react Chloe's phone starts ringing. She checks it and sighs. It's Matt.

'I'm sorry. I gotta get this one' and she's already on her way to the room 'Hey, Matt'

'Hey, Chloe? You busy?'

'Well, kinda, you know, it's the big night…'

'It was my big night!'

'Did she say yes?' she smiles.

'She did' he sighs.

'Congrats, man!'

'Thanks, Price. How's your evening?'

'It could be better. But I guess we're doing fine' just as she formed the words she hears shouting from the outside 'Matt, I gotta go, something's going on. By the way, do you mind if I take my parents to the parlor tomorrow?'

'It's fine, Chloe. Bye!'

'Talk to you'

She hangs up and rushes out.

'… because I will never be good enough for you Mom and you know it!'

'Hey, chillax, Max!' the bluenette lays her hand on the photographer's back who looks at her with misty eyes.

'You know what, mother? Do you know why I don't have a boyfriend? Because I'm in love with Chloe!' she takes her hand.

'Excuse me?' her eyes widen.

'We have been going out since March. And we're in love with each other! I will never marry a man! I will never be that kid you wanted!'

'Max, just calm down' the tattooist tries to calm her down.

'It was you!' Vanessa points a finger at Chloe 'It was you all along! You have always been a bad influence on Maxine!'

'You're not implying that my daughter is not good enough for Max, right, Vanessa?' Joyce stands up slowly and fiercely.

'Everybody calm down!' the punk shouts creating a moment of silence then Max speaks quietly, full of tears.

'You're so wrong. It was me. I visited her in the parlor in March after a long day. She was already packing but I wanted a piercing. Can you hear me? A nipple piercing! And I kissed her. And you can't imagine how happy I felt when she told me she loves me! You have no idea what we went through during the past year! She was by my side when I was a whiney bitch because I was full of deadlines and tests and of course I had to apply for college and she has not let my hand go! Not even once! She helped me with my portfolio and she moved here with me. Only for me! She tolerates when I'm stressed because of deadlines, she's always here when I'm sick or when I have the cramps. She's always had my fucking back! She's not leaving me and I'm not leaving her! We belong together and nothing can separate us! Nothing! Not you, not even the rest of the world! I will fight for her and give anything it takes! I'm her girlfriend and I love her from the bottom of my heart! And you can't separate us!'

'Ryan!' she's out of words and looks at her husband.

'What's wrong with it?' he shrugs 'At least we know Chloe treats her well. As I told you, honey' he looks at his daughter 'true love waits.'

'I had waited for so long. And I don't want to lose her. Ever.'

'I'm with you' he smiles softly.

'Ryan! This is nonsense!' the mother keeps on raging.

'What's so nonsense?' Joyce frowns 'Love? Because if there's something I can tell is that these kids truly love each other! I had your daughter in my home because she loves my daughter and she is a good influence on her! I saw them growing during the past year and I can tell that their love for each other also just grew! And what they have is true love!'

'You knew!'

'Of course I knew. Chloe was so nervous to tell me but I knew they were in love with each other before they got together. It's obvious.'

'It's… no!' she rages 'Ryan! We're going home! Right now!'

'Well, just go!'

'Ryan, I said we're going home! I'll wait you in the car! You have five minutes!' she leaves full of anger.

As the door bangs the tattooist gently caresses Max's back.

'You alright Mad Max?'

'I feel somewhat relieved' she sighs 'I'm so sorry, Dad…'

'It's fine' the man smiles 'You're still my daughter. My only, precious daughter. You should take good care of her!' he points at Chloe grinning.

'She truly does, Dad' she sniffles 'She does everything for me'

'I have to go' he sighs 'Your mother will give me the rant all way back to Seattle' he shakes his head 'But I don't care until my little girl is happy' he kisses her forehead 'Talk to you later!'

As he leaves, Max sits on the couch.

'Sorry for ruining Thanksgiving' she sighs.

'I don't mind' Joyce sits next to her 'If Chloe truly means that much to you, I don't care about ruining Thanksgiving. Do you feel any better?'

'It's off my chest. I feel so relieved.' she nods.

'Now that we got this out of the way, what's with that wall? Looks like a lot of photos are missing from there'

'We took them off. I didn't want my mother to blow the fuse. To find out about us like that. Because those pictures are pictures of us as a couple'

'Come on, show us! Don't you mind?'

'Sure, Joyce' she smiles as she dries her eyes and gets the photos.


	23. Never Gonna Let You Go

After saying their goodbyes to Joyce and David on the following day the couple gets back to the apartment and lie on the couch. The bluenette softly caresses Max's back.

'Thank you, Chloe' she whispers.

'What?'

'Yesterday. I really needed you back there. You didn't let my hand go. You did your best to please my mother. Too bad I'll never be good enough for her'

'But you're perfect for me. And your dad was such a badass! He was really sweet when you came out.'

'I bet he had to sleep on the couch' she sighs 'And Joyce was so cool about us'

'Pft, she had us in her home for months. She loves you, dumbass!'

'More importantly, she loves both of us. Joyce truly is a badass when the ones she loves are confronted. She could totally kick my mother's ass. She would rip me apart if I hurt you.' she laughs.

'You're lucky you love me' she giggles.

'Of course I love you. You're my life, Chloe. And now I doubt I could ever go back to Seattle'

'Do you want to?'

'No way. You're my home.'

'I forgot to tell you that Matt and Amy are getting married'

'Did he call you yesterday?'

'Yeah. It's so great. I can't believe it. And I can't wait for us to get married'

'Pft, that's illegal in Oregon'

'Maybe someday it won't be. And then I'll have the best wifey in the world'

'Until then I'll be the best girlfriend' she giggles.

'The very best' she kisses her neck.

'Seriously, what would I do without you?' she sighs.

'You would be the same shy hipster' she smirks.

'You know I could've let you die there'

'Oh, you can always go back and change time'

'It was destiny I was there. That you kickstarted my powers and I saved you. I'd never change that. And… I want that butterfly tattooed on me'

'You serious?' she sits up.

'As soon as possible' she nods.

'I'll check out my schedule. But are you sure about this?'

'Chloe, we are meant to be. What, are you suddenly scared of commitment?' she grins.

'I just don't want you to regret it.'

'We're together forever. You said it.'

'I know. I mean it. But you know I had my time. I don't want to put chains on you'

'Bullshit. You don't. Ever since we're together again I'm more alive than ever before. I feel fulfilled with you. I don't need anyone else in my life.'

'Who's mushy now?' she giggles then softly bites the brunette's neck.

'Who the fuck cares? I love you, Chloe.'

'I love you too, Max.'

'It's been a while since we truly had some time together, huh?' she closes her eyes.

'I can't even remember' she sighs 'We're getting hella busy'

'Yeah, but… after a long day when I get home and the flat is still empty I lie down. I think about you and when you're getting home. Then I start working to finish before you arrive because when you're home I want to give all my attention to you. Because you work for us and I do nothing and I'm… I want you to feel that I'm… needed'

'Kiddin', Max? You keep me alive. You make me keep going on. To work hard. To prove myself every single day. When I get home tired and see you I smile because all day long I'm looking forward to the moment when I can embrace you and tell you how much I missed you'

'Chloe…'

'Hm?' she smiles.

'End-terms are coming. I'm about to bitch a lot again'

'It's okay' she caresses her side 'I'm with you, baby'

'I'm afraid I won't have enough time for you' she sighs.

'We'll cope with it'

'Are you sure?'

'Hella sure' she kisses her long and softly.

'Are you in a romantic mood?'

'I think so' she blushes 'Don't you mind? I'm not in the mood of rush now. It's been a while since we had this much time for each other'

'I know' she sits on her lap 'The past weeks were so crazy. What if things just get worse, Chlo?'

'Don't you dare!' she gently kisses her chest 'Let's not blow this. Fuck the problems now, okay?'

'I'm sorry.'

'Stop worrying' she cups her face 'I'm with you, Super Max' she kisses her gently while her left hand tenderly caresses her back.

'One day' she goes on as their foreheads meet 'when I'm finished with college we'll have everything. We'll have more time for each other. And I'm gonna give everything you need'

'You're all I need' she pulls her by the neck for a kiss 'And shut the fuck up already!' she giggles.

'Let's just go to the bedroom, okay?'

'Hold on tight. I'll take you'

The brunette wraps her arms around the tattooist's neck who's hugging her tight and stands up as she kisses her. She takes the way to the bedroom slowly. She sits her on the bed and kneels before her, laying her head on her chest. The photographer tucks into her hair. She kisses her softly as her hands slip under her top. The tattooist kisses her neck then gently bites on it, making the brunette moan. She takes off her top and scatters kisses on her abdomen. She gets on top and stops a little, silently gazing into her eyes.

'Do you really want to marry me?' Max breaks the silence.

'As soon as possible. I wanna live the rest of my life with you'

'You sentimental stupid punk' she gets rid of her top.

'Don't you believe I could do that?'

'I'm sure you could. I can see how you look at me. You're so in love with me.'

'Madly. If something would happen to you… I wouldn't… I just… You're the meaning of my life' she kisses her cheek 'My life would be meaningless without you'

'Every night when I fall asleep on your heartbeat assures me I know what I'm doing'

'Yeah. You make me happy'

'That's all what matters'

They embrace in a kiss. The bluenette takes off the photographer's jeans then she starts caressing her inner thighs. Max bites the tattooist's neck gently. She kisses her cheek and gazes into her eyes.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing' she smiles 'It's just been a while since I admired your beauty'

'I'm not that beautiful' she reaches for Chloe's pants.

'Okay. You're hot. Better?'

'Funny' she throws the pants next to the bed 'And who's talking?'

'Your girlfriend' she smirks.

'And the luckiest bastard in the world…' she gets rid of the bluenette's bra.

'Am I?'

'You keep saying this'

'Because that's the truth' she kisses her neck 'And you're my world' she whispers into her ear.

The brunette, losing her mind, pulls Chloe for a kiss, driven by desire. She sits up, gets rid of her own bra then tucks into the punk's hair. She kisses the bluenette's collarbone then gently bites on her neck. She gropes her butt as she bites on the tattooist's nipple, who moans.

'What about romance? I thought you'd be gentle'

'I lost it' she kisses her neck.

'I'm gonna go gently on you anyway' she whispers.

'Okay' she kisses her chest.

'Max?'

'Hm?' she wraps her arms around her neck, gazing into her eyes.

'We could do it together this time' she blushes.

'It's been a while, right?'

'Yeah. I'm just…'

'You're so cute' she kisses her cheek then gets rid of the punk's underwear 'Come on. You should check what you've done' she lies on her back.

'I love you' she whispers into her ear as she takes of the brunette's panties.

'I love you, too, Chloe. Come here now.'

The bluenette lies next to Max, kissing her softly. She slowly reaches between the brunette's legs, making her moan and break the kiss.

'Already?' she giggles 'Do you want to fuck the day away?'

'I just wanna be with you'

'Let's just see who's giving up first' she grins as she reaches between the punk's legs.

They embrace in a kiss again. Their bodies move together for a while then the photographer loses focus first. She leans to Chloe's ear but can't hold a moan back.

'What's wrong?'

'Eat me out' she whispers.

'Huh?'

'Eat me out. Please.' she asks again.

The tattooist looks at her then kisses her gently. In the next moment she's already between her legs, deeply kissing into her clam. She trembles as she inserts a finger and the brunette lays her hand on Chloe's head.

'So close…' she whispers 'Too close…'

Her body moves with the punk's hand and tongue. The bluenette looks at the panting photographer. As their eyes meet, Max smiles and mouths an 'I love you' then her hands slip on her shoulders and her back starts arching.

'Ffffuuuuccckkkk' she moans reaching climax and she's already impatiently reaches for her girlfriend who lies next to her and hugs her immediately.

'I love you' she kisses her forehead.

'I love you, too' she pants.

'You're so sweet' she caresses her back.

'It's so nice' she kisses Chloe's neck.

'Hm?'

'You and me. Just like this. It sure has been a while' she sighs then yawns.

'Tired?' she kisses her cheek.

'Sorry. Two seconds, I promise.' she kisses her then reaches between her legs.

'You don't have to.' she smiles.'

'Don't you want to? Don't you want me?'

'You're so sweet' she giggles 'And so tired.'

'You want it' she pulls a finger on her girlfriend, making her moan 'Right?'

'Right, right' she sighs.

The photographer penetrates as she looks at the bluenette's face.

'I told you already. I hate when you're watching me' she moans.

'But you're so beautiful' she fastens her movements.

The punk moans again, closing her eyes. She trembles as the brunette kisses her. She wraps her arms around the photographer's neck and moans into her ear.

'I love it'

'I know' she pants 'I know. Make me cum'

'This close already?' she smiles.

'Mhm'

'You're hypersensitive.'

'Because I'm with you' she moans.

Max gently bites on the tattooist's neck. Her back is already arching and moans into her ear loudly. She's shaking as her back reaches the bed again. She breathes hard as she hugs the brunette tight. She caresses her cheek and kisses her softly.

'You're mine, hipster'

'I am. Only yours.'

'I'm never gonna let you go.'

'I'm not going anywhere. Or maybe. I go wherever you go'

'Don't you dare to leave me, asswipe'

'Never. We're bonded for life.'


	24. Christmas Surprise

The couple parks at the Price's house. It's Christmas day and they decided to spend that in Arcadia Bay. As they walk in they can already hear Joyce sighing.

'Aren't you two early?'

'Are we?' the punk smiles 'Okay, let me help you' she takes her way to the kitchen but the brunette grabs her hand.

'I want to. Please. Just sit down. I'll do it'

'What's with you, Caulfield?'

'You did all the work during the year. It's my turn. At least once a year. Please?'

'If you insist' she shrugs and takes her way to the living room.

'Wait! Stop right there!'

'What is it again?' she turns around.

'Mistletoe' she smiles and walks up to the tattooist.

'Nice trick, Mom' she smiles as she kisses the photographer long.

'It really is good to see you two are still madly in love with each other.'

'We're getting married as soon as possible and gonna bring up the best kid in the world!' the bluenette grins.

'You sound exactly like your father' she laughs 'Come on, cut that, don't hold Max back! Sit down and let her help me!'

'Sure, Mom, sure' she walks up to David and they shake hands 'Hello, David. I hope things go okay.'

'If you have a minute…' he points at the backdoor with his thumb.

The bluenette shrugs and heads to the backyard. She lights a cigarette and looks up to the sky. She sighs quietly.

'How's it going?' the man looks at her.

'Actually great. I'm living the dream' she smiles softly.

'You two don't fight, are you?'

'No, not really. We had a fight some weeks ago, but we're good.'

'What about her parents?'

'Her mother refused to talk to her' she sighs 'Ryan calls her pretty often. He keeps fighting Vanessa for Max. He really is sweet.'

'Poor girl'

'She has to go through all this shit because of me' she brushes off her face.

'Now, you can say that you should be grateful for your mother and me' he grins.

'I never said I'm not grateful. Of course I am' she looks at the man 'I'm just terrible at feelings and words…'

'Just like me.'

'Are you two okay?' the punk raises and eyebrow.

'Better than ever'

'Now that the troublemaker's out of the house' she grins.

'Don't say that. Sometimes it's awfully quiet without you'

'Jeez, you miss me!' she points a finger.

'Of course.'

'You know, sometimes I miss living here, too. Sometimes I start believing I'm gonna break under the pressure of responsibility' she sighs.

'Welcome to adulthood'

'You wanna ask me something?'

'How did you know?' his eyes widen.

'I work with people, you know.'

'I just…' he sighs 'You know your mother always wanted to travel to Paris but in the end she couldn't afford it'

'I guess I like the way it's going…'

'I think we could get married again.'

'That would be awesome. You two deserve to take a rest'

'There's a little problem'

'How much?' she shoves her hands into her pockets.

'How'd you know?'

'I told you. I work with people.'

'I don't really know. I tried to save money but I'm still short'

'Call me when we get back to Portland. We're gonna figure it out'

'I'll pay it back'

'You don't have to' she smiles softly 'Just make my mother happy. That's what you do. You don't have to pay anything back.'

'Can you afford it?'

'My designs are hot. People love it. I could make a fortune out of them. I can. Don't worry.'

The door opens behind them. The photographer breathes sharp.

'It's freezing out here. Come in! Dinner's ready!'

'Hold on for a second!' she takes her hand as David walks in.

'What?' she sighs.

'The sky is so beautiful tonight' she smiles.

'Chloe, I'm freezing!'

'There!' she puts her coat on her 'Three minutes'

'Mushy…'

'Let me love you, hippie!' she laughs then kisses her on the cheek.

'Soon enough. You have to love me even during the exam-period'

'I will. I always will' she closes her eyes as their foreheads meet.

'You promised there's no gifting this Christmas'

'I know.'

'You didn't buy anything, right?'

'I didn't'

'I'm serious'

'Baby, I didn't buy you anything'

'I'll kill you if you did!'

'I'm gonna come back and haunt you then!' she laughs.

'Did you buy something?'

'Max, I didn't. Did you?'

'No. That's why I'm asking.'

'We're cool then.' she kisses her gently 'Let's head back before my mom blows a fuse' she smiles.

The tattooist opens the door and lets the brunette before her. As the punk sits down she licks her bottom lip.

'Great, I'm starving! I couldn't wait to taste your dish!' she looks at Joyce.

'You cook kinda great, Chloe'

'Because I learnt from the best' she grabs a steak 'Plus, my sous-chef always does her best' she kisses her on the cheek.

'Yeah. She really is helpful.' she giggles.

'Let's not forget about that she keeps me alive'

'Stop it!' the photographer blushes.

'You're so cute!' the bluenette laughs.

'So how long will you stay?' David asks.

'We can go right after dinner' the punk grins.

'Don't be childish, Chloe!' Joyce rolls her eyes.

'We're going tomorrow. We have to get ready for the end of the year party'

'Where are you going?'

'To the parlor. Matt and Darren wants the crew to get together.'

'Are you okay with this?' Joyce looks at Max.

'Sure. Her friends are my friends as well. We spend time together.'

'Not that she doesn't have friends from college' the bluenette adds 'But she loves my friends' she grins.

'My friends are so different from yours, that's all. Who wants to talk about art on New Year's Eve? I want to let all the problems go on the last day of the year'

'Chloe's affecting you' David smirks 'Maybe next time we see you your hair'd be green, you'd be full of piercings and tattoos and every third word you'd use will be "hella"'.

'She spoils me' she laughs 'We balance each other, I guess' she shrugs 'I'm not full of tattoos. Yet' she adds.

'But the piercings are from me' the bluenette smirks then brushes off her face 'One piercing…'

'We already know that Max got her nipple pierced last March, Chloe' the mother rolls her eyes 'You're young, it's your time to live' she continues as the punk opens her mouth 'But no need to break rules all the time and going too far.'

'That's why I'm here' Max nods 'To fix her'

'She's much calmer since you're back. She used to be such a hell raiser. Now, she's a young, working woman'

'Who's a great girlfriend' the brunette adds 'She's finally learned some responsibility.'

'Stop it already!' the tattooist blushes.

'Aren't you sweet?' the photographer laughs.

'Everyone finished? Good. I can wash the dishes then' she stands up.

'No, you came to have a rest. We're gonna wash the dishes. And right after that we can play something.'

'Hella yes! Let's play charades!'

'If you insist'

'I hella am! I love that and haven't played it since… since I was a little kid!' she smiles as she takes on her coat.

The brunette takes her hand.

'What? Wanna come out with me?' she smiles as Max nods.

The punk lights a cigarette in the backyard and slowly exhales. She looks up to the sky. The photographer hugs her from behind. The bluenette gently caresses her arms until she finishes smoking. Then she faces her girlfriend and kisses her softly and hugs her tight.

'The stars really are beautiful tonight' the brunette whispers.

'You know what's even more beautiful?'

'Me'

'You're becoming sassy and I love it' she kisses her smiling.

'So, will you tell me?'

'What?' her eyes widen.

'What's in your pocket?' she raises an eyebrow.

'Cigs'

'And? What else?'

'Nothing else.'

'You're almost as bad at lying as I am. What's in your pocket?'

'Nothing' she smiles.

'Chloe…'

'Okay, fine…' she sighs 'But first of all, it wasn't for Christmas. I just bought it and I keep it in my pocket ever since then'

'Not for Christmas? Are you sure?'

'Yeah. So if you'd close your eyes…'

'I don't like this at all…'

'Please…'

'Fine…' she closes her eyes 'I hope I don't have to kill you'

'Like you could do that' she laughs as she kneels and tucks into her pocket 'Okay, Caulfield. Here comes nothing. Open your eyes'

'What the… Chloe?'

'Just open it. It's not as bad as you think'

'Is this…'

'No' she takes the photographer's hand 'It's illegal in Oregon, right? It's actually a promise ring. I promise you that I'm gonna marry you as soon as possible. If you agree, of course.'

'Are you serious?'

'I'm hella serious. Max, I… I don't even know what I'd do without you. You brought light back into my life. You make me whole. You make me feel like life worth living. I love you and I wanna marry you as soon as possible and raise wonderful kids with you'

'Chloe…' she brushes off her face.

'Do you hate me?' she stands up and cups her face 'Please don't hate me. You can say no. Max, say something, please!'

'You fucking bastard!' she sobs quietly.

'What?'

'Tell me already. I still don't get it. Why do you love me?'

'I just told you. You keep me alive. You hella saved my life so many times before. You're beautiful and talented and you're always there for me'

'I bitch about life a lot when all I should do is studying'

'It's okay, baby. School's stressing. But you're on scholarship and I'm hella proud of you'

'I know I'm in deep debt but you'll get everything back once I finished college I swear'

'The fuck? Max, you don't have to. Just let me love you. And love me. That's all.'

'You make me so happy. So happy…'

'Is it a yes?'

'Yes.' she nods as she wraps her arms around the punk's neck.

'You're gonna be the best wifey in the world' she kisses her softly.

'Do you really want this?' she closes her eyes as their foreheads meet.

'That's all I need. I have everything else. I'm almost complete.'

'Then make it official'

'Maxine Caulfield, with this ring I promise you I'm going to marry you as soon as possible and I'm going to raise wonderful children with you and I'm going to take care of you and make you happy until the day I die'

'Max, never Maxine' she laughs as the tattooist puts the ring on her finger 'How many times do I have to tell you?'

'You're mine, I don't care what your name is' she kisses her.

'I'm forever yours. Let's get in' she shivers 'I'm freezing'

The couple literally freezes when they face Joyce and David standing on the other side of the door. The punk lets a "fuck it" under her breath as she opens the door.

'You were not kidding when you said you're getting married as soon as possible' her mother laughs quietly.

'That's still illegal in Oregon. That's not an engagement ring' she blushes 'That's actually a promise ring'

'Let's drink for that'

'But Mom, it's not a big deal, it's just… Help me out' she whispers to Max.

'So it's not a big deal?' she grins 'I can still say no'

'Don't you dare!' she points a finger.

'I love it when you're blushing' she kisses her on the cheek.

'Okay, kids' Joyce sighs 'But congrats to you. You're growing up at last'

'Oh, please, Mom, don't even start it…'

'Okay, sure, Miss I'm Trying To Hide My Sensitivity.'

'Mom!'

'Let's just play, shall we?' she shakes her head smiling.

They play the night away. They all feel something they didn't for a long time: calmness.


	25. Goodbye, 2014!

'Hey Max, check this out!' the bluenette tucks into her hair.

'Nice outfit, Captain Price' the brunette smiles.

'Well, who's talking?' she takes her hand.

'I still hate Matt for his idea though. A costume ball on New Year's Eve? How old are we? Ten?'

'Oh, come on, Max! It will be fun! Just like when we were kids, right? I'm the captain and you're my faithful first mate.'

'Yeah. I just… I don't really know.'

'Why are you nervous?'

'They don't even know yet… What if they just…'

'Who cares? You know what? They will be so fucking shocked!' she grins as she kisses Max's cheek 'Can you imagine? The hell raiser Price could be tamed!'

'It's not that funny…'

'Why do you care about what others think?'

'What if… what if they just want to talk you off?'

'Impossible. Come on. Give me reasons!'

'Okay, let's see… You're too young.'

'So? Why should I wait more when I already found the perfect person for myself?'

'What if you get bored of each other?'

'That's impossible. We basically lived our whole life together.'

'Except for that five years when I left you…'

'Max, what's with you?' she raises an eyebrow.

'Nothing, I'm just… I don't know.'

'If you wanna… you wanna… just…' she scratches her neck.

'No! I'm just… What if I'm going to hurt you again? I don't want to… I feel like…' she sits on the edge of the bed, brushing off her face 'I do nothing for us. All the work is yours and I'm just here to satisfy your needs like it would be a payment to you for being with me'

'What?' her eyes widen.

'I'm just… What do I do? You work, you cook, you care for me and I just… I just keep bitching about what a hard life I'm living while basically I have everything I need. I'm… I'm such a terrible person…'

'Haven't we talked about this like a million times?' she kneels before her 'Max, we're doing fine! Okay, college messes with you, but once you're through it you'll be fine. I'm always by your side. Now, come on! 2013 sucked so much more, right? We had to go through a lot, right? But we're here for each other, right? I'm never leaving you. Unless you want me to.'

'NO!' she wraps her arms around the punk's neck 'Don't! Don't leave me! I just still don't get it. Why? Why me?'

'Because you love me. Because you can handle my stupidity. Dumbass!' she gently kisses her cheek.

'I love you.'

'Listen, if you wanna pull it then it's okay, it's totally okay, just…' the brunette gently kisses her, making her go silent.

'No. I'm going to marry you someday. I'm such a drama queen.'

'You've been through a lot. It's okay to break under the pressure every once in a while. You're still my favorite superhero.' she softly smiles as she wipes off the tears from the photographer's face.

'I'm not that super.'

'You will always be to me. You're my personal superhero and you don't even know that you keep me alive by existing.' she kisses her forehead as she stands up.

'Stay here' she hugs her by the waist.

'Always' she smiles.

The idyllic moment is disturbed by knocking. Chloe sighs.

'It must be Darren and Rachel. Hey, pull yourself together a little bit, okay? I let them in and you'll join us when you're ready, Caulfield the First Mate' she winks.

'Aye-aye, Captain Price! But hey, would you kiss me before you leave?'

'Sure' she kisses her long and soft, until another series of knocking interrupts them again 'Damn it' she hisses 'I'll be waiting' she kisses her forehead then heads to the main door.

She opens it wide and looks at her friends. She bursts out laughing.

'Well, nice wig, Kurt!'

'Oh, shut up, it was not my idea!' he rushes in, getting off his coat and he's already in the kitchen to get a beer.

'What's with him?' she kisses Rachel on the cheek.

'I didn't like his original idea' she shrugs.

'Are you two okay?'

'Sure.' she smiles.

'It's so ridiculous!' the man walks back 'Like, seriously, Rach? Kurt and Courtney? Why not Sid and Nancy so I should've even cut my hair! Or like Ozzy and Sharon? Damn it!' he sits on the couch.

'Well, just because your all time favorite rock-scene couple doesn't fit my taste it's no need to rage, Darren! And by the way, they broke up like ten years ago, right?'

'So? I could totally rock Shaun out!'

'Right, and I could totally not rock Amy out! For fucks sake, Darren!'

'Like I could rock Kurt! This is just ridiculous!'

'Okay! It's fine! Put your fucking wig off and you can rock out Shaun, right?'

'Well, we're a couple, right? So why would I be Shaun when you're Courtney, huh?'

'Was it a rule to dress up as couples? I don't think so! Go and turn into Shaun then and stop this hissy fit!'

'Hey guys, stop it, okay?' the bluenette tries to soften the tension 'Darren, why don't you get changed? It's okay if you're not dressed as a couple. Everybody knows that you're together after all, right? There are some men's clothes in the guest room. Part of the designs if Max needs male models. Rock it out, Darr!'

The man finishes his beer then walks into the room mumbling on his way. The blondie sighs as she finally sits down.

'Up to a beer?' Chloe smiles.

'Even for a shot' she brushes off her face.

'All I have is rum if it fits you' she places the glasses on the counter.

'Perfect' she sits on the bar stool.

'What's with you lately?' the tattooist raises an eyebrow.

'I don't know. We're growing apart. I was good this time I swear. I didn't do drugs, I didn't go on shopping sprees, and I always swallowed when I wanted to argue. But this whole costume ball thing… Did you see him raging? What's his problem?'

'I don't know' she raises her glass 'But hey, forget it! Let's get hella drunk tonight, okay?'

'Amen to that!' she swallows the rum in a split-second then looks at the bluenette 'But the two of you, you and Max… You're doing alright?'

'I guess so' she refills the glasses 'Sometimes she's…' she sighs 'Sometimes she breaks under the pressure and starts believing she doesn't deserve me. It makes me so sad.' she brushes off her face.

'What's with her?'

'Responsibility. Deadlines, projects, essays, tests… Plus the things we had to get through back in 2013. I think she has nightmares again recently' she empties her glass 'She doesn't feel safe. She's breaking. It's getting too much for her.'

'Can you help her? I mean she's getting a little time-off now, right?'

'Yeah, but then the exams and all the shit. I'm afraid she's truly gonna break under the pressure. She feels like she wasn't enough. She's still doing it though. I'm just afraid she's not holding on for much more'

'Nobody said life is easy, right?'

'But it used to be so much easier. Do you remember? We were so careless. So free. And we were…'

'Oh, fuck it, Chloe! Fuck the problems tonight! Let's get drunk! Pour some more! Come on! Let's drink!'

'May I join?' the brunette smiles as she walks out of the room.

'Whoa, someone looks great!' Rachel nods.

'Thanks. Your outfit rocks, too!'

'Hey, let's drink already!' she winks then her eyes wander to Max's hand 'What the fuck?'

'Ready to drink?' Chloe refills the glasses.

'Wait! Wait up! You didn't even tell me you proposed!'

'I didn't' she explains after a moment of silence 'Hello, like it's still illegal in Oregon?'

'Then what the fuck is that?' she points at the ring.

'A promise ring' she sighs 'Yes, someday we truly wanna get married. And until then I made a promise that I'm actually gonna propose as soon as possible.'

'Wow… Let's drink on that!' she empties her glass 'It's so unbelievable! Don't get me wrong, it's fucking great, but who would believe Chloe Price could be tamed?'

'Oh, stop it!' she sips her beer.

'Really, like… It's fucking amazing!'

'Shall we go?' Darren walks out of the room.

'But hey, you haven't even heard the good news!'

'What news?' he tucks his hands in his pockets.

'They're getting married! I mean… no, it's… well, as soon as possible!'

'Great, can we go now?' he gets his coat and walks out.

'I'll go after him' the punk sighs 'You two, lock the door, but please, pretty please, right before that tidy up a little bit'

'Aye-aye, Captain Price!' Max giggles.

'Don't take long!' she kisses the brunette then she's off.

She catches Darren in the parking lot, smoking. She stands next to him, lights a cigarette as well then looks at the man.

'What's with you, bro?'

'I just wanna get wasted. I have to drive and I hate it. I could drink already.'

'Seriously, what's wrong lately? You're just… you're growing apart. I won't believe this whole shit is only about that you didn't dress up as Shaun and Amy.'

'I… can't tell…'

'Why not?'

'Because you're gonna rip my head off.'

'Darren?' she raises an eyebrow.

'Okay, fine. But only because I can't keep it in myself anymore. Promise you won't hurt me.'

'Uh, sure?'

'I cheated…'

'What?' her eyes widen.

'I cheated on her.'

'When? With who?'

'Two weeks ago. With a client. We're growing apart, Price. We're not the same anymore.'

'You cheated?' she hisses 'You son of a bitch! I'm gonna rip your heart out!'

'Chloe, listen…'

'No, you listen! You promised me you won't hurt her! I made her promise not to hurt you, Darren! What the fuck did you do?!'

'Don't tell her. Not yet. I can still work it out'

'I won't tell. You will. The sooner the better. Otherwise I'm truly gonna rip your head off! And you can't work it out! Fucking idiot!' she whispers.

'Hey, Chloe!' she hears Rachel's voice behind her 'You don't mind I took the rest of the rum, right?'

'Nah, it's okay!' she forces a smile 'Let's go already!'

'First, we make a promise!' the blondie raises the bottle.

'A promise?'

'Hell yeah! Let's promise we're all gonna have a blast tonight! Fuck the problems, fuck this year and all the shit! 2015, here we come!'

'Amen to that!' the bluenette smiles as Rachel hands the bottle over 'And so, 2015 will be the year of love, right?' she drinks.

'Well, I hope this year will be much better' the photographer grabs the bottle 'I mean… Even better than 2014' she sips.

'Let's get going already!' the man opens the car door.

'You don't promise anything?'

'I will, as soon as I can drink, okay? Now, get in the car and let's get drunk!'

The girls share a moment of silence then get in the car. In the backseat Max leans to the bluenette's ear.

'You know that I love you, right?'

'M-hmm'

'I'm so sorry I break down sometimes.' she whispers.

'It's okay.'

'But I love you' she kisses her neck.

'I love you too, asswipe' she grins as she cups the brunette's face, kissing her softly.

'Oh, God, no fucking in my car!' Darren grumbles.

'We're not fucking' Chloe raises an eyebrow.

'Darren, leave them alone!' Rachel scolds him 'Everybody's trying to have fun!'

'Well, I'm…' he takes a deep breath 'I'm sorry.'

'Chillax, bro, we're almost there!' the bluenette says.

'I know, I know.' he sighs 'These last few weeks take its toll on me. Sorry, guys. I'm gonna ease up. I just need to calm down, have some shots and have a great time. Responsibility…'

'Take it easy.' Chloe smiles.

'Yeah, yeah, sure. Soon enough.'

Right after arriving they hit the parlor. They all let the responsibility go during the night and before they could realize they're all counting down. 2014 is officially ended. Max and Chloe share a kiss, smiling.

'Happy New Year' the brunette whispers.

'Happy New Year'

'Come out with me'

'You okay?'

'Just come out with me.' she takes her hand.

The couple walks out to the skate park. Nobody's there. Perfect.

'Hey, Chloe'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks.'

'What exactly?'

'You made my last year much better. We achieved lots of things. I finished high school, you got a job, I got accepted to college, you moved with me. But more importantly, you loved me all along. Even when I was a gigantic asshole.'

'Of course, baby. I will always love you. Let's make 2015 even better, okay?'

'I'm on that.'

'No. We're on that. We're doing it together, right?'

'Yeah. That's why all the moments I can share with you are so special to me.'

'I'm so happy to hear that.'

'And Chloe?'

'2015 will be our year, right? Things will get even better'

'I'm sure about that' she smiles.

'We can't be separated. We belong together'

'We've been through a lot, Max. I couldn't have done it without you'

'Same here. I love you'

'I love you, too.'


	26. A Friend in Need

It's very late at night. The bluenette walks back to the bedroom after a shower, wearing her robe she smiles and sits on the bed behind Max. She gently kisses her neck and the photographer sighs, not looking up from her papers.

'I'm not done yet'

'It's very late, baby'

'I have to study. I can't fail tomorrow'

'If you push yourself further your brain won't work tomorrow. Everything will slip that little dome of yours and then you may fail. If you exhaust yourself it's exactly as good as no studying at all. Have a little rest. It's almost midnight, Max'

'I'm so not ready for this' she sighs.

'You've studied a lot. Everything will be fine. I'm sure about that'

'Thanks' she drops the papers on the floor and faces the tattooist 'And what's under your robe?' she grins as she kisses the bluenette.

'Nothing' she whispers to the brunette's ear 'What if you'd just take your top and shorts off?'

'You'd love that'

'You started it!' she giggles, gently kissing the photographer's neck.

'You're right. I'm really tired though. But…' she gets rid of her T-shirt 'I may sleep better after you fucked me hard' she grins.

'Let's not fuck it up this time' she grabs her phone 'I'll set the alarm now. Last time I was late Matt almost ripped my head off. Plus, you're taking an exam tomorrow. No sleeping in this time.'

'You're so responsible' she laughs then wraps her arms around Chloe's neck.

'You changed me' she smiles but goes on as she sees worry in the brunette's eyes 'for the better'

'You definitely changed' she kisses her 'You're growing up.'

'Maybe' she caresses Max's back.

'I'm so happy with you'

'So am I' she smiles and kisses her neck.

The punk gets on top. She's halfway through the photographer's upper body when knocking interrupts them. She frowns and sighs. Who could that be at this hour? She looks into the brunette's eyes.

'You invited someone?'

'At this hour?'

'I'm gonna go check'

'But hurry back' she winks.

'If I catch you studying' her hand is already on the door handle 'I'm gonna punish you'

'I'll think about it' she giggles.

Chloe walks to the main door, sighs once again then opens it. She faces Rachel. At first she thinks she got her hands on some weed because her eyes are red and puffy. But it can't be, she wouldn't look this terrible if that was the case.

'Sorry' the blonde's words are so quiet they can be hardly heard 'Did I wake you up?'

'We were getting ready… to sleep. Max's taking an exam tomorrow'

'I'm not gonna disturb then. I'd better go'

'Tell me what's wrong' she grabs her wrist.

She bursts out in tears. The bluenette pulls her in and sits her in the living room. She sits before her. She analyzes her for a little. Chloe thinks she knows what's going on. The brunette walks out of the room. She stands behind the punk.

'What happened?' she asks.

'We… broke up.' Rachel quietly says.

'Why?' the bluenette raises an eyebrow.

'Quit acting, Chloe. We all saw it coming. I just can't get it… he… cheated on me'

'What?' Max eyes widen.

'Please don't make me repeat myself'

'With whom?' the punk asks.

'I don't know. He didn't tell. All he said was we grew apart and recently we really had our fights. I mean, he was really tense lately, I guess this whole being Matt's partner thing pushed him to his limits. You know how grumpy he is recently'

'Can't you work it out, Rach?'

'He doesn't want to. He said we're too different now. He needs to be alone. I'm sorry. I didn't know where to go' she covers her face.

The couple exchanges a look.

'Stay the night, Rach' Chloe offers.

'You may move in as well. Until you find somewhere to go. It sounded mean. I didn't… You can stay as long as you want to' she smiles 'Right, Chlo?'

'Sure thing! I can get your things from his flat in my lunch break!'

'That's kind of you' she forces a smile.

'You may stay up' Max stretches 'I have to get some sleep'

'I think it's the better for me too' the blondie sighs.

'I'll make the bed for you' the punk stands up.

'It's okay. I can handle myself'

'Are you sure you're okay, Rachel?'

'I just… need some sleep now.'

'Shall I wake you up in the morning?'

'I'll be fine. Goodnight.'

As Rachel closes the door behind herself, the couple exchanges another look.

'Did we really see it coming?' Max asks.

'I don't really know' she answers quietly after deciding not to talk about her conversation with Darren on New Year's Eve 'They had our fights, but who doesn't? Even we fight sometimes. I bet Matt and Amy have their fights every once in a while. I didn't think things were this bad' she sighs.

'Don't go hard on Darren'

'Well, what else could I do? He just ripped out her heart, Max!'

'I know, I know. Let's get some sleep, okay? Try to relax a little bit'

'Okay' she sighs as she stands up and starts her way back to the bedroom 'I'm just getting hella worried for her'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean she really loves him. She can be tough but she really loves him' she finishes as she sits on the edge of the bed.

'She'll get through him, right? She's a strong girl'

'Yeah, but what if… The tension will be unbearable in the parlor'

'Hey' she lies down 'She'll be alright'

'And…' she grins.

'And?'

'You're not jealous anymore?'

'If you wanted to leave me you wouldn't have given me this' she points at the ring 'Plus, you'd be together by now if you wanted more from her. All I can see between you is friendship. And you're a great friend'

'I don't wanna watch her suffer'

'I know' she snuggles 'She'll be alright'

'I hope so' she turns off the light.

'We'll all be alright' she yawns.

'Aw, isn't my little princess tired?'

'I'm half dead.'

'Sleep tight' she kisses her forehead.

'You too'

They drift away sleeping. Chloe's half asleep when the alarm goes off. She turns it off with a sigh and kisses Max's forehead.

'Rise and shine, Max'

'I don't want to' she mumbles.

'Come on, get up, asswipe! What would you eat?'

'You'

'This joke's getting old'

'I don't mind.'

'Come on, get up!' she pokes her side.

'Nah, that's not fair!' she sits up.

'You're so beautiful' she smiles.

'Come on, get up, asswipe!' she copies the punk.

'Okay, okay' she sighs and walks to the wardrobe.

'Aren't you up to a quickie?' she gently kisses her neck from behind.

'We're on a tight schedule' she giggles as she puts on her underwear.

'That tight?'

'Yeah. I still have to drop you off. But I'm gonna reward you tonight I promise.'

'Okay'

'So, what you want besides your coffee?'

'Something to boost my mind'

'Like?'

'Well…' she blushes a little bit.

'Okay' she giggles and kisses her on the cheek 'You'll get some pancakes. I'll be waiting for you'

She walks out to the kitchen and starts cooking. Before she finishes she hears the brunette sitting down. She smiles as she places the plate in front of Max.

'Stop studying already!' she scolds her a little 'It won't help anymore'

'Fine' she sighs as she puts her notes in her bag.

They're half through eating when Rachel joins them. She looks much better than last night and she's ready to go.

'Hey Rach! Could you sleep?' the bluenette softly asks.

'I slept a little'

'Are you hungry?'

'No, thanks. But I could bear a mug of coffee'

'Sure' and she's ready to stand up but the blondie pushes her back.

'I can serve myself. No sweat Chloe. I'm fine'

'You sure look better than yesterday' she admits.

'I love your honesty'

'We still have to drop Max off at college before we get to the parlor'

'It's okay' she sips her coffee.

'Did you cry more last night?'

'No. I love him but I have to move on'

'Don't do anything stupid'

'Those times are over' she shakes her head 'I want to be alone for a while. Party a little, sometimes. Meet new people. But not a relationship. Not just yet. I want to live a little, not that wild, but live'

'Cool plan' the bluenette nods as she starts washing the dishes.

'I won't break down.'

'I know.'

'Hey Max, are you ready for your big exam?'

'I wish' she sighs.

'Come on! You'll be great!'

'I hope so'

'Now that you kissed my girlfriend's ass' the punk laughs while she's drying her hand 'Let's go'

'Fuck you Price!' Rachel also laughs.

After dropping Max off at college they head to the parlor. In the parking lot the bluenette gently looks at Rachel.

'Are you sure you'll be fine?'

'Just to remind you, I've been in deeper shit, okay?'

'Hey' she places her hand on her shoulder 'I'm on your side.'

'I know. Thanks'

Matt and Darren are already there. The blondie takes her place behind the counter without any words, Chloe checks her schedule. She sits on the counter.

'Chloe…' Rachel looks at her 'What did you forget again?'

'What?' she raises her eyebrows.

'I'm ordering today, you dumbass!'

'Oh fuck' she sighs 'there must be a piece of paper on my desk' she jumps off of the counter 'Give me a minute. I'm gonna find it. I got it already.'

'Rachel' Matt steps to the blondie 'Got a minute?'

'I guess so'

'Are you okay?'

'Sure'

'I heard what happened. I'm sorry'

'You wanna fire me?'

'No' he smiles softly 'We're a team here'

'Does he want to fire me?'

'It's not that easy. He can't. I'm not gonna let you go' he winks 'We're not only a team here. We're family'

'I bet he's gonna embitter my days here'

'Don't mind him. He can be a gigantic asshole. You're a strong woman. Show him who's boss! And by the way' he sighs 'your stuff is in my car. I can drop it off later.'

'Just get it to my car when we're finished' the punk grins as she gives her list of order to the blondie 'And thanks, boss.'

'Hey, as I told you. We are family. Don't forget about that!' he winks then he walks away to deal with the clothes.

The bluenette catches Darren's look from the other side of the room. She's about to lose her mind. She gets in front of the man with hurried steps.

'Let's talk. Outside. Now.' she whispers.

'Whatever' he shrugs.

As they get out the punk lights a cigarette, trying to get over her anger. She looks at the man slowly.

'Just say it, Price.'

'What?'

'Whatever you wanna say.'

'Darren…'

'Did you fuck her?'

'You're fucking crazy, man! What's your problem? She's crashing at _our_ place now, yes. _Ours._ Just to remind you, I'm still with Max.'

'It wouldn't matter after a while. No offense dude, but women are all the same. This love will pass. Nothing lasts forever, Price'

'Darren…' she begins with misty eyes this time 'I looked up to you. I respected you. I loved you. And what are you doing right now? You're… I'd never thought you can be like this. Where's that awesome dude I met? Where's my bro? I asked you… I asked you not to hurt her. Honestly, I was more worried for you. You just tore her heart out, Darr!'

'Really? She seems to be okay'

'But it's hella killing her! It's eating her! But she's a hella proud and a strong person! And yes, she's gonna go on if you let her! She won't come back to you bro! And you know what? She's not at fault! And she's hella right! I'm hella disappointed in you, Darren' she's ready to walk back.

'Well, I'm sorry. This is me. I'm fucked up. You're fucked up. That's why we became such good friends. You are the one who changed! You're so fucking happy! You're so fucking perfect! Your life is so fucking perfect! You became so bright you fart rose-scent, you barf rainbows and spit fairies! I'm fucking sick of that!'

'I'm so sorry for my happiness! Do I annoy you that bad? Or you just wanna blame me for your unhappiness? Because dude, you had the chance! You could've been so happy with her, man! But of course you had to fuck it up!'

'Why don't you just go back? You might work or kiss Rachel's ass!'

The punk, now losing her mind, pushes the man against the wall, her left arm holds him still.

'Shut the fuck up already! You fucked it up! All I asked not to hurt her! Stop your bullshit and don't you ever go near her again! If you even lift a finger for her, I'm gonna tear your fucking heart out!'

She lets the surprised man go then she walks back to the parlor casually. Before she could take her place in front of the computer, Rachel calls out for her.

'What is it now, smartass?' she grins.

'Thanks.'

'For what?'

'For everything. I still didn't. So… thanks, Chloe'

'You don't have to thank me. That's why we're friends, Rach'

'Thanks anyway. Especially for being there for me. And Max… she's amazing.'

'She hella is!' she giggles 'And don't worry. I'm… we're always there for you'


	27. Forever and Always

It's a cold late afternoon in late January. The punk is ready. She's excitedly hops on the counter. She cheerfully whistles. Rachel laughs quietly.

'Guess you're in a great mood'

'Hella! I'm ready for my last customer for the week'

'Weekend, here we come!' she smiles as she glances at the white board 'So… What are you doing for Max?'

'A blue butterfly. It symbolizes our destiny'

'Your destiny?'

'Aha. We saw a blue butterfly on the day we reunited. That symbolizes us. We were destined to get back together'

'Wish I never left' she sighs 'You must've had much fun together'

'Our first week was crazy. And for some months we tried to get over all the horrors we discovered. But right after that everything was so great, yeah. I'm so getting ready for our anniversary, too. I'm pumped for that and I'm gonna start working on the gift next week. I hope I'll have enough time to finish that.'

'Attention everyone! Chloe Price's gonna get creative, starting next week!' she laughs.

'Oh, shut up!' she jumps off as the brunette steps in 'Heeeey!' she greets her with a wide smile and a hug.

'Hi' she smiles softly.

'How was your last exam?'

'Hopefully passed. And if I did, I have some time before spring semester starts. And that way we could spend some time together. Or at least a little bit more'

'I'd hella love that!' she kisses the photographer on the cheek.

'Oh my God, you two are still so over for each other!' the blondie laughs 'You lucky bastards!'

'Bless this moment! And all bow to the power of love!' the bluenette winks 'So…' she turns back to Max 'are you ready?'

'I hope so?'

'Geez, you're hella nervous!'

'Will it hurt?'

'I can't promise anything'

'Okay, okay…' she takes a deep breath 'I'm ready'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. I'm sure' she nods smiling.

'Check out the image on the computer. If you find that okay, I'm gonna get the stencil and you'll get your tattoo'

'It looks good.'

'Great. Everything's ready. Get in and take your top off until I get the stencil.'

'Sure' she nods as she walks into the private room.

'First tattoo, right?' Rachel smiles.

'I have no idea how you knew it' she grins as she gets the stencil.

'Hey, let me see that picture!' she rushes to the computer.

'Slow down, slow down!' she laughs.

'It looks so cool! And by the way… I forgot to tell you I'm going out tonight. Don't wait for me.'

'Well, I'm hella worried! Where are you staying tonight?'

'Well… Does it matter?'

'Of course it does!'

'I didn't wanna tell, but as you're so worried… Remember Max's course mate?'

'Which one exactly?' she rolls her eyes.

'Layla.'

'I guess'

'We've been dating for a while'

'Back to girls?' she smirks.

'Back to love! But… Don't tell Max, okay? We wanna know if we work out. We wanna be sure. And then… we're gonna tell her, I swear'

'Not my business' she picks up the stencil 'I've got work to do!' she winks 'But seriously, take care and have fun tonight!'

'Get that tattoo ready, I wanna see it!'

'I'm on that!'

She walks into the private room. Max looks at her nervously. She slowly walks toward. Her arms wrap around the tattooist's neck. She kisses her long.

'It was a long day. I missed you' the brunette blushes.

'It's okay. I missed you, too. But tonight the flat is ours. So I'm gonna give you all the attention you need.'

'It sure sounds good.' she kisses her again.

'You know, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we get home'

'Okay, okay'

'Now, show me the place' she looks at Max's chest.

'What about here?'

'Perfect. Now, let me…' she places the stencil carefully 'Check it out in the mirror'

'Fine. It'll be good, I think'

'Then lie down' she puts on the rubber gloves and gets some ink.

'What are you doing?' she smiles.

'You wanna know about every single step?' she grins.

'That would be great. I'd get a glimpse of what you do every day'

'So, I have the black ink right here. I'll have some water to rinse the needles. And now I'm gonna choose a needle'

'Does it really matter?'

'Of course it does. Check them out. First, I'm gonna get the lines. And the lines gotta be done with a single pass. I have one chance for every single line'

'And if you fuck up, I'm gonna fuck you up' she grins.

'I won't. Just tell me when you're ready.'

'I'm ready.'

'One more thing. I'm getting this one on your chest. So you shouldn't breathe when I'm lining. If my hand slips…'

'Okay.'

'You take a deep breath when I get some ink and hold it 'til I'm tattooing.'

'I get it. I'm ready.'

'Okay.' she looks into her eyes as the needles touch her skin 'And tell me immediately if it unbearably hurts.'

The brunette takes the lining pretty good. The bluenette gets the colored inks as Max checks the half-finished tattoo in the mirror.

'You like it?'

'It sure looks good. Can't wait for coloring. But why the two types of blue?'

'Because why not' she grins 'Now, get back! It will be a little tougher. I hope I didn't hurt you so far'

'It wasn't bad at all' she smiles softly as she lies back.

'Okay. Tell me when you're ready'

'I am. But right before that…'

'Hm?' she raises an eyebrow.

'You're so serious' she giggles 'I love it. But actually, before you go on, would you kiss me?'

'Carefully'

She leans down, the brunette wraps her arms around her neck. The punk's left hand slowly drifts to Max's side who sighs.

'Not a good idea, huh?' Chloe giggles.

'It's still hard to resist'

'When we get home' she leans to her ear 'I'm gonna spoil you'

'It sure sounds good' she pulls the bluenette for another kiss.

'Hey' she smiles 'Let's get done with this, okay? And then we're heading home'

'You're in a good mood'

'Because we'll have a little time for each other. It boosts me' she inserts the needles into the tattoo gun.

'Does it take long?'

'Half an hour'

'And then…'

'And then I'm all yours. Tell me if it hurts'

'Hey, are you up to some romance?'

'Why not?' she smiles.

'We could get some candles. Some lavender scent, I could give you a massage'

'It sounds hella good' she smiles softly'

'We could get a hot bath together'

'What's with you, Caulfield?'

'I'm craving for being with you'

'You're hella cute' she giggles.

The brunette silently watches Chloe working. The bluenette sighs as she takes off the rubber gloves.

'Check it out in the mirror' she starts packing.

'Awesome! Picture?'

'Yeah' the punk reaches for the camera and takes a picture.

'What's up?'

'Nothing. I got tired a little bit'

'Well' she puts on her top 'We'll take a rest when we get home'

'Just a little bit' she yawns as she picks up her backpack 'I wanna spoil you'

'You will' she walks out.

'Show me, show me show me!' Rachel begs as they walk out.

'Check this out!' Max reveals her tattoo.

'Fucking cool!'

'Rach, would you upload the photos today?'

'Sure. Nice work, Price!'

'Have fun tonight, and take care, understood?'

'If you promise you're gonna have fun as well' she grins.

'Sure thing. See you tomorrow, Rach'

'Bye-bye!'

As the couple arrives home Chloe immediately targets the couch, ready to lie down for some minutes but the brunette gently grabs her wrist.

'What about the massage I promised you?'

'Right now?'

'Why the fuck not?' she wraps her arms around her neck.

'What if I fall asleep?' she smiles softly.

'I'll wake you up' she kisses her on the cheek.

'You're craving for being together'

'Just a little bit' she blushes.

'Aren't you cute, Caulfield?' she cups her face smiling.

'I'm so sorry I want to be with you' she grins as she kisses her.

'Why don't we just take a bath? We could skip the massage and just lie down and kiss for hours'

'You sentimental stupid punk' she giggles 'Okay.'

'Be careful with your tattoo though'

'I know, I know'

'And you know' she sets the water temperature 'We could talk a little bit'

'Is everything okay?'

'Yeah' she smiles softly 'Will you be afraid of every single talk?'

'Usually "we need to talk" means bad, you know'

'But we're fine' she kisses the brunette's cheek.

'Well, we took the exam period pretty well. I have a little time now. So I may catch up with some things'

'Like what?' she grins as she takes off Max's top.

'Like, you know… Housework.'

'Or…'

'Or?' she raises an eyebrow.

'We could invite your dad over for a dinner'

'Y-yeah, that would be awesome.'

'You haven't told him yet.'

'No. I wanted to, but I'm…'

'You were busy'

'It's not only about that. What should I tell him? It's easy for you, Chloe. Joyce basically watched us getting together.'

'Your dad is a badass. He understands. He'll be hella proud of you.' she kisses her on the cheek.

'Yeah, I mean… He's so cool about it, but I think it's still hard a little bit for him. At least he understands more than my mother' she sighs.

'Ryan will be happy for you' she smiles as she unhooks the photographer's bra.

'For us.' she smiles 'I think he has lots of questions'

'We could answer them. Right? Max, we're getting married. He has to know about that.'

'I know' she sighs again as she finishes stripping and get in the tub.

'Will you break?'

'Will you get in?'

'Sure' she gets rid of her clothes and sits behind the photographer.

'You know what? I may break down.'

'We should do something about your anxiety.'

'I don't know, I mean… I may suffer from shell-shock. When the pressure grows, I… I have flashbacks, and I…'

'It's okay' she kisses her shoulder 'You don't have to talk about it. I know it's hard.'

'I want to talk about it now. Can I?'

'Of course you can' she hugs her tight.

'May I be honest, Chloe?'

'Sure'

'I don't think I still have my powers. You know I haven't tried using them ever since then. I'm actually scared shitless using them'

'Then don't. It's okay. We're doing okay'

'What if we won't, Chloe? What if I could save a life but I'm just afraid to even try if I still had my powers?'

'Okay. Try it. I'm right behind you.'

'You're always' she sniffles.

'I told you. I'm not leaving you. I love you.' she tightens the grip.

'Are you ready?'

'I'm with you' she gently holds the brunette's right arm.

'Nothing' she shakes her head.

'Try harder?'

'Nothing. It's better this way' she sighs 'Last time I used my powers… It brought serious consequences.'

'All for me'

'If I had to choose between the world and you, I'd still chose you'

'Asswipe.'

'My head hurts'

'Too much remembering?'

'I guess. Can we continue later?'

'Whenever you want to. Listen, hipster. I'm with you 'til the very end'

'I know. And I love you'

'I'm gonna talk to Matt. I want the same tattoo'

'So you really are serious about us'

'No Max, I proposed because I thought it would be funny…'

'Hey' she faces her 'I know I'm an asshole lately, but I'm…'

'I thought we're through this shit. Max, we're okay. I love you, you love me, we're fine. Stop worrying about this.'

'What if someday I really break down? When I won't be able to handle the pressure anymore.'

'I'll be here and I'm gonna pick you up. Hold you tight and I'm gonna tell you I'm not leaving you. That I love you and won't let you down and drown. You hear me?'

'How can you be so strong?'

'I'm not that strong. I just had to deal with shit, you know that. I learned how to handle things. Just don't forget, I'm with you'

'Forever?'

'Forever and always'


	28. We Need to Talk

It's a Saturday evening. Max and Chloe are almost finished cooking dinner. The punk glances at the brunette.

'You nervous?'

'A little bit.'

'It'll be fine, Super Max' she smiles.

'I know, I know. I hope so'

'You still have two weeks until spring-semester, I'm home for three days and Rachel's out. We're fine.'

'I wonder who she's dating lately. She's going out a lot. Is she okay?'

'Yeah. She seems to be happy.'

'Does Darren know?'

'Not yet. She haven't even introduced this new girl to me'

'Girl?'

'Rachel's very open-minded. She's not really into gender. She's into love and happiness'

'And what are you into?' she grins.

'You' she kisses her softly.

Knocking interrupts them and the brunette walks to the door.

'Hi, Dad'

'Hi, sweetheart'

'Did you come alone?'

'Yes' he sighs.

'You're just in time. Dinner's almost ready'

'Good, I'm starving'

'Hey there, Mr. Caulfield!' the bluenette waves.

'How many times do I have to tell you I'm Ryan?'

'Well, let me check…' she grins.

'Just call him Ryan, Chloe.'

'Okay, okay.' she sighs 'Sit down. I'm serving dinner.'

'So, tell me, Chloe' Ryan takes his place 'Is Max getting into cooking?'

'Definitely. Sometimes she even cooks alone. Now, that she has a little break from college but I have to work. Sometimes she brings me lunch to the parlor'

'But is it any good?' he grins.

'You will see.'

'Dad… you know why you're here, right?'

'Yeah' he picks up his fork 'We can talk'

'I guess you have some questions, too'

'I guess' he smiles softly 'Do you want to start?'

'So, Dad… how are you doing? I mean the two of you'

'We're fine.' he shrugs.

'Does she know you're here?'

'Of course she knows. What should I have told her?'

'No, it's okay. Didn't she want to come?'

Ryan hesitates for some seconds.

'It's very hard for her. She can't really understand this situation. I'm trying to explain to her, but let's be honest, I don't really know how it works. You know her, Max. She's very stubborn'

'A great excuse to neglect your daughter…'

'She's not neglecting you. She just has to process this, okay? I think she just doesn't understand this and afraid to ask some things. She's confused. That's all'

'She could ask me. Us. Dad, Joyce basically watched us getting together then she supported us all the way through.'

'We're not the same. She loves you. She just needs a little time.'

'Let's be honest, Dad' she puts her fork down 'Almost three months passed. She doesn't answer my calls, she doesn't look for me. She doesn't have a daughter anymore.'

'Don't say that, Max.' Chloe looks at her.

'She's right' Ryan nods 'Don't say that. Give her a little time'

'How much time, Dad? Listen' she glances at the punk who slowly nods 'We're getting married as soon as possible. I know it's still illegal, but we know love will win and we can get married. I got a promise ring and when the Supreme Court passes the law, I will really be engaged to this woman. I want you to be there when we get married. Both of you'

'Are you serious?'

'Yes. Aren't you happy?'

'Of course I'm happy' he smiles softly 'Just surprised. Everything's happening so fast with the two of you. Are you sure it's not early?'

'We love each other. By the time the law passes we could even be 25 year-olds'

'But how do you know, Max? How do you know she's the one? No offense' he looks at the bluenette.

'None taken'

'Dad…' she sighs 'She has always been there for me. She loves me more than anybody else. When I got back to Arcadia Bay… After we reunited I felt alive again. Before that I only tried to live. I forced myself to talk to people and it was hard. But when she's by my side everything is so easy. Dad, she's my other half, okay? I know that she's the one'

'You really are serious about this.'

'We are.'

'I guess your mother's biggest fear is that she'll never have a grandchild, you know?'

'But that's some massive bullshit! There are so many ways to have a child, you know? We can adopt, or we can get a donor, or…'

'So you want a kid'

'Of course! We both love kids! Dad… Being gay is nothing like it's been thirty years ago. We are fine. People are getting to understand that love is love. I know it's hard. But you know Chloe. Well…' she giggles 'She used to be a hell raiser, but she turns out to be a very responsible adult. And most importantly, she loves me. I'm happy with her. Doesn't it matter?'

'It's all what matters. It's just new to me and your mother, okay? Give us a little time.' he finishes dinner 'We're trying'

'Is she?'

'Max, don't even start, please.'

'Let's just sit down in the living room.'

'Okay'

As they sit down, Ryan sits looks at Chloe, hesitating a little before he asks her.

'How did your mother take it? Was it easy for her?'

'She knew we fell for each other before us' she smiles softly 'When we actually got together last March we waited two weeks before telling her but she already knew. She was all like "It was about time! I thought you will never tell each other." It was a little bit funny actually. But she supported us and let Max live in the house all summer long. I wouldn't trade those months. When she asked me to move with her… geez, I thought she wanted to break up with me.' she giggles 'I was so nervous and I had to deal with my own demons. You know, I have abandonment issues. Well, instead of breaking up she asked me to move here. I said yes. Then I told my mother and she still supported us. She never showed any signs of disapproval. She knows Max. I think it comforts her'

'And how do you think your father would feel?'

'Dad!' Max's eyes widen.

'It's okay' Chloe smiles softly 'I actually thought about this, but I don't know. You know we were really close. My happiness was his number one priority. So I guess he would be okay with it. I won't say he wouldn't be surprised but he knew Max and they truly got along. So I guess he'd be okay with it. With us.'

'Dad…' the brunette takes a deep breath 'What's mom's problem? That I'm queer or Chloe?'

'Max…'

'Dad, please!'

'Both' he says quietly 'That you're with Chloe just adds up to her rage'

'Dad, she's changed. She knows that. She actually acknowledged it! Why won't she give us a chance?'

'Time, Max. Give her some time.'

'How much time, Dad?'

'I don't know. I'll continue talking about this with her, okay?'

'I don't want to get married without you seeing the ceremony, okay? You're my parents. I know Mom can be… stubborn, but Dad, please.'

'I'll talk to her.'

'Thanks, Dad'

'So, may I have my questions?'

'The usual suspects, I guess' the tattooist grins.

'What?'

'Just ask, Ryan'

'So how does it work? I mean… how do you know you're… you know…'

'How do you know you're straight?' Max smiles 'It's the same I guess, but ask Chloe, she tried with guys.'

'Oh, nice, Maxi pad. But that's true. I felt the difference when I first kissed a girl. Until that point I didn't realize something was missing'

'Is it really that different?'

'Well' the couple exchanges a look 'Ryan, you're a straight man. When you kiss a woman you feel something in your body, your brain and mind. Now, if you kissed another man, out of interest, you wouldn't react the same way because you're not attracted to men. The hormones wouldn't start racing in your veins.'

'So there's not a single man you find attractive?'

'We can say that a man is handsome or looks good' the brunette nods 'but we're not attracted to them.'

'But how does a relationship work? I mean is that true there's a…'

'No' the brunette giggles 'None of us is a "man". There are different types of lesbians, that's true, but it's not necessarily goes like you might think. There are lesbians you wouldn't even think they're gay. Let's see our relationship. There's not a "man" here. Why would we need a man when we love woman, right? But I admit, Chloe's more muscular. But we share all the housework and everything else.'

'I think I got it. And what if…'

Max and Chloe try to answer Ryan's questions. When he got most of his questions answered he stands up tiredly.

'Thanks. I really don't want to be an ignorant asshole.'

'It's okay, Ryan. Feel free to ask anything, anytime.'

'I need to go.'

'Why don't you stay the night? Rachel's out, you could stay.' the brunette says.

'I promised your mother I'm going home tonight.'

'I'll walk you to the car. I'll be right back.'

'Bye, Chloe, and thanks for dinner!'

'Goodbye, Ryan! Have a safe drive!'

As the door closes the bluenette heads back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. She wonders what her own father would say. How would he take it? Of course she'll never know, but she can be grateful for her mother for being so supportive. She's almost done when she hears the door open and close, then she feels the brunette's arms wrapping around her waist.

'Hey, are you okay, Max?'

'Mm-hmm.'

'Your dad really is sweet. He's trying'

'I wish we could say the same about my mother…'

'Chillax. She'll get there. Seriously, give her a little time'

'How much, Chlo?'

'I don't know' she dries her hands 'Be grateful, okay? Both of your parents are alive' she faces her.

'I-I know' she lies her head on the punk's shoulder 'I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for Dad asking about your dad.'

'It's okay.' she smiles softly.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'I'm not against it'

'Do you really think he would be okay with us?'

'He loved you, asswipe' she giggles 'I'm sure'

'I wish we could see him again'

'You did, right? Back in 2013. Tell me about him.'

'Are you sure?'

'Please, Max.'

'He looked great.' she smiles.

'Was he troubled because of me?'

'I… don't really know…'

'Max, please.'

'He was'

'Financial trouble? I was… a burden?'

'Don't say that! Your parents loved you.'

'There's something you're not telling me'

'What do you mean?'

'I see it in your eyes, Max' she sighs 'Please. You said you couldn't bear seeing me like that… Paralyzed. Is there something more about that?'

'Chloe…'

'Max, please… I want to know. Did I suffer much? Was I unhappy? I need to know what could've happened'

'Chloe…' she sniffles.

'Please, Max'

'Yes and yes. I created a mess in that alternative timeline. I saved your dad and didn't bail on you. I thought you'll be alright then, but… You ended up paralyzed and… the medical bills, your constant pain… You… no, please don't make me do this…'

'Max?' she raises an eyebrow.

'You were suffering, what should I have done? You asked me… I couldn't… I just…'

'Okay, enough' she hugs her tight 'I'm sorry I pushed you.'

'I love you, idiot. I did everything I could.'

'I know. Don't worry about this. Not anymore, okay? Look at us, Max. We're doing okay. We're together. I shouldn't have pushed you.'

'Someday… I'll tell you about it someday. But not today, please not today.'

'It's okay' she kisses the top of the brunette's head 'I really am sorry. I didn't want to push you, Max. I still have lots to learn'

'You're a great person' she kisses her on the cheek. But about this… Please, let me decide when to talk about these things, okay?'

'I really am sorry' she brushes off the teardrops on the photographer's cheek with her thumb.

'You changed so much' she laughs 'You're such a great person I don't even…'

'Shut it, right now! We're through this. I love you and I'm not gonna…'

The brunette kisses her softly. As their foreheads softly touch, Max smiles.

'I love you'

'I love you, too. Don't even try to escape from me.'

'I don't. You stupid punk.'

'But you know, one day you're gonna be the wife of this stupid punk'

'Oh shit, now I'm screwed…' she giggles.

'For life'

'Oh, please, don't do this to me, Captain Price.'

'Let's go out on Monday'

'An official date?'

'Yeah. With a movie, arcade, a dinner…'

'Some Powell's?'

'Even some Powell's, hipster' she laughs.

'Can you see this?' she points at the ring.

'Mm-hmm'

'You can never leave me now'

'Not that I want to'

'You can't even. You're chained to me for life with this ring'

'Good. I want to live my life with you anyway'

'Idiot.'

'But I'm your idiot'

'You're hella right'


	29. Time-Out

On Monday morning as the bluenette wakes up she lets out a sigh. She rolls on her side and takes some moments to admire her girlfriend. The photographer breathes slowly. Chloe smiles as she kisses her on the cheek and giggles as the brunette starts grumbling.

'Good morning' she whispers.

'What time is it?' Max grumbles.

'Who cares?'

'You seem to be in a good mood'

'It's my day off. And I can spend it with my love'

'Do you really need to be mushy so early in the morning?'

'Wake up' she kisses her neck.

'Give me three minutes'

'Come on' the punk softly whispers in her ear 'We have lots to do today'

'Like?'

'First of all, I wanna fuck you. Then we could get to Powell's. Some playtime in the arcade. Then… Anything you want' she smiles.

'You had me with Powell's' she grins.

'I fucking hate you' she laughs as she gently caresses the brunette's side.

'Show me how much'

'You wanna get it hard' she gets on top.

'Hella hard' she wraps her arms around Chloe's neck.

'Hey, hipster' she kisses her.

'Do you want to tell me something?'

'Yeah'

'What?'

'I fucking love you'

'Good' she kisses her hard.

'And where's your sleepiness now?' she giggles.

'Replaced by my horniness'

'We'll check soon how horny you are'

'Not that fast'

'What is it now?'

'Shhh… Enjoy these moments… Give me some seconds'

The bluenette gazes into Max's eyes. She smiles softly as she caresses her right side. The brunette pulls her down for a kiss.

'Do you want to fuck me hard?'

'You want me to?'

'Why the fuck not. But what if…'

'Hmm?' she kisses her neck.

'What if I eat you out first?' her right hand wanders under the punk's top.

'Well…' she grins 'Why not?'

'I'm in the bossy mood'

'Are you?'

'Oh yeah'

'How much?'

'Well' she gets on top in a split-second, holding Chloe's hands firm 'Hella' she grins.

'I love it'

'How much?' she bites her neck.

'Hella' she sighs with pleasure.

'And how turned on you are?'

'Check it out'

'I want you, right now'

'No foreplay?' she grins.

'Right now'

'What if I'm not turned on enough?' she grins, tucking into the brunette's hair.

'You always are when I'm around' she puts the tattooist's underpants off.

'Tell me how much' she sighs.

'Just as much as I like it' she pulls a finger on her, making the bluenette moan softly 'Hey, Chloe' she whispers in her ear.

'Hm?'

'Do you want me to eat you out?'

'Mm-hmm.'

'How much?' she caresses her inner thigh.

'You're driving me insane'

'How much?'

'Hella'

'Good' she kisses her hard.

She wanders to the punk's neck, she bites on it, gently this time. Her right hand continues caressing her inner thigh. The bluenette's stretching, trying to stay calm. The photographer's hand suddenly drifts to her clam. Chloe moans.

'Do you like it?' Max whispers in her ear.

'Love it. Turned on enough to you?' she grins.

'We can say that. But I want you to cum'

'Right now?' she giggles as she wraps her arms around the brunette's neck.

'The sooner the better' she smiles softly.

'Have I told you today that I love you?'

'I love you, too. You sentimental stupid punk'

'But you know, this sentimental stupid punk…'

'… will be my wife soon. I know' she giggles.

'But are you happy?'

'How do I look?'

'Turned on' she giggles 'But… you seem to be happy'

'What's up then? Are you worried?'

'Of course I am. I love you, asswipe'

'Well, I love you too. So you don't need to worry' she caresses her cheek with her left hand.

'So…' she wears that shit-eating grin.

'So?'

'Still wanna eat me out?'

'Do you want to bet?' she grins back.

They kiss for a few minutes. The soft dance of their tongues slowly turns into a wild battle. As they depart the punk gives her girlfriend the "I want it. Right now… Please?" look. The brunette smiles softly right before she takes her place between the tattooist's legs. She gently kisses into her womanhood, making her moan as her back arches a little. Their eyes meet. Max penetrates with two fingers. The bluenette moans loudly and clutches the pillow under her head.

'If you want me to cum fast, you're on the right track' she whispers.

The photographer's eyes tell everything. She fastens her movements and the tattooist's left hand slips on her shoulder in seconds.

'Just… no… I'm…'

Her left hand clutches, the brunette kisses her hard. Chloe breaks the kiss, wrapping her arms around the photographer's neck, moaning loudly, laying her forehead on Max's shoulder. She pants as she slowly lies back. Max snuggles and gently kisses her cheek.

'Two minutes' the tattooist still breathes hard 'Just give me two minutes'

'But was it any good?'

'I fucking hate you' she giggles as she kisses her neck.

'Strange… Some minutes ago you loved me'

'Listen, hipster… I'm about to fuck you really, really hard'

'I can hardly wait' she grins.

'You asked for it' her hand is already reaching out then stops in mid-air 'Aren't you bored of it?'

'Of what?'

'You know… We always do it in the same position. We could try something new' she reaches for the drawer.

'What do you have in mind?'

'I don't know yet' she drops the strap-on on the bed 'I'll think of it while I have a cig'

'Are you still that turned on?' she grins as she snuggles.

'Yeah' she lights a cigarette 'So, what if…'

'You have something wild in your mind…'

'How can you already tell?'

'Your voice…'

'So, if we're talking about wild…'

'Yeah?'

'Do you want a wild ride?' she grins.

'A wild ride? I don't know'

'At least I could admire your beautiful body'

'Dumbass' she giggles 'Okay, I guess. Will it be okay?'

'If it won't be, I'm gonna fuck you really hard I promise'

'Sounds good'

'Max?' she puts the strap-on on.

'Yeah?'

'You don't have to… I mean…'

'No, you're right' she kisses her cheek 'We can try something different every once in a while'

'Let me…' she grins as she reaches between the photographer's legs.

'Do you like what you found?'

'I love it' she grins.

'Do you think I'm ready?'

'We'll see'

Max takes her place. Chloe bites her bottom lip.

'What?' the brunette asks worried.

'You're hella hot' she whispers 'Kiss me'

The photographer slowly leans down. As they kiss, the bluenette's hands slip on her waist. When they depart Max grins, she starts riding slowly. The punk stares at her in awe. Her eyes scan her body inch by inch. She carefully watches every single movement of her girlfriend's. Her jaw drops. She has never seen her like this. She moans softly. The brunette opens her eyes and grins.

'So, do you like what you see?'

'I think I'm drooling'

'You are' she grins and places the tattooist's left hand on her breast 'If you don't mind…'

'I'm just… You're so fucking beautiful. Is it…'

'It's great.'

'I can't get enough of this…'

The brunette smiles, fastening her movements. The bluenette's right hand slips on her butt. She watches as Max closes her eyes again, moaning softly, tilting her head up. The bluenette sits up fast, kissing her wild. She lost her mind. As their kiss is broken by a whole series of moans, the punk's lips end up on the photographer's neck. Max's nails cut into her back, she leans to her ear, moaning loud she manages to say the words.

'I'm gonna cum…' she whispers as she holds on to Chloe.

'That was the plan'

'Hold me tight…'

'I'm not letting you go'

The photographer's back arches, her head tilts up, she moans loud, her hands clutches the punk's shoulders. The bluenette holds her tight, just as she promised. She gently kisses her chest. The brunette lays her head on her shoulder, breathing hard.

'Are you okay?' she caresses her back.

'Yeah' she pants.

'Was it too much?'

'It was great' she smiles softly as she kisses the tattooist's shoulder.

'You are so beautiful' she whispers.

'Oh, come on!'

'Seriously'

'I think I'm hungry…'

'Seriously?' she laughs.

'Sorry'

'It's okay' she kisses her cheek 'Let's eat something and then just go'

'Where are we going first?'

'I don't know'

'What if…' she stands up and walks to the wardrobe 'We start in the arcade then head to Powell's? Then we could have a coffee in the afternoon. And… when we come home we could just be… Like, you know…'

'Great plan' she steps behind her and gently kisses her neck.

'You're too much' she giggles 'Let's just go'

'But you're so hot' she whispers.

'Chloe, come on!'

'Okay' she sighs, dragging some clothes out.

'Come on! I'm all yours when we get back. I promise'

'Mine? Well, who else fucks you?'

'No one else, you dork. Don't do this again. Why are you so jealous? You have no reason'

'I don't know, I'm just… scared shitless of losing you…'

'I'm not leaving you' she gently cups her face 'Forever yours' she points at her ring.

'I know, I know… I trust you. I don't trust the rest of the world'

'I can take care of myself'

'I hope so' she puts on her shirt.

'I'm yours. Yours only. Okay?'

'How long will you be able to do this?'

'What?'

'This… That I always need reassurance'

'I'll do it every single day if you need that'

'It's not that I don't trust you…' she mumbles.

'I know. It's okay. I love you'

'I love you, too'

'Shall we go?' she kisses her on the lips.

'Yeah'

As they walk to the kitchen, they find Rachel there, for their biggest surprise. The blondie grins as she sips her coffee.

'I thought you're working…' Chloe mumbles as she fills her mug with coffee and starts making some toast.

'That was the plan. Matt sent me home'

'But you're not fired, are you?'

'No. He gave me some days off. He said they can handle things'

'So, what are your plans?'

'Seeing my girlfriend'

'So, is it official now?' she smiles.

'It is. I mean… We've been dating for a while' she blushes a little.

'Oooh, are you in love?' she grins as she places some toast on the table.

'Maybe. So what?' she laughs 'Are you?'

'Hey, you deserve it' she kisses her on the forehead then sits down and starts eating 'When can we meet her?'

'I… don't know yet. Give me a little time, okay?' she checks her watch 'Shit, I'm running late. And by the way… Next time make sure I'm not home' she grins.

'Fuck' the brunette blushes.

'Don't worry about it, Max. You're home after all. It's a good thing I have earplugs and some killa music'

'That's enough, Rach' the bluenette giggles.

'I honestly don't know who feels more awkward' she winks 'But I have to go. Laters!'

The punk shakes her head and swallows the last piece of her toast.

'Seriously?' Max looks at her.

'What? I truly thought she was working'

'I really feel awkward…' she brushes off her face.

'It's okay. She's just kidding, babe' she kisses her on the cheek as she cleans the table.

'But still…'

'Come on Max, let's go'

'Okay' she sighs.

'Don't worry. It's fine.'

The couple spends some hours in the arcade then heads to Powell's. The tattooist laughs as she tries to understand how Max will read all the books she's just bought. In the late afternoon they end up in a small café. The brunette slowly sips her coffee then looks at her girlfriend. She smiles softly.

'Thank you, Chloe'

'What?' she raises an eyebrow.

'This day. I needed this. To get out a little bit. To spend some time with you'

'Hey' she takes her hand 'I had fun as well. I needed it, too' she smiles softly.

'I really want to marry you'

'Really?'

'As soon as possible'

'You're the best, Super Max'

'I'm not Super anymore'

'You always will be to me'

'Max?' someone calls her by her name, breaking the idyllic moments 'Is that you, Max Caulfield?'

The bluenette looks at the man who called her girlfriend. He's tall, blonde and has a very strong accent. He's not that handsome, but looks European and his accent must be something the girls easily fall for.

'Hey, Feliks'

'What are you doing here? Taking some time off?'

'Yeah'

'Done with the exams?'

'Thank God, yes!'

'Lucky you! I still have one left' he sighs.

'You really are taking your time, Felix. Spring semester starts soon'

'Yeah. So…' he leans to the table, completely ignoring the punk 'What if we have a drink later?'

'I can't make it'

'Oh, come on, Max! We could have some fun. Let it be tomorrow then'

'No, Feliks'

'Why not?'

'Feliks, have you met my girlfriend?' she points at Chloe 'Chloe, this is Feliks Boros from Poland. And Feliks, this is Chloe Price, my girlfriend'

'Girlfriend?'

'Didn't you know? Oh, look' she raises her hand and points at the ring 'We want to get married as soon as possible.'

'Girlfriend?' he shakes his head 'See you in college, Max' he leaves totally confused.

'You're a badass, Max!' the bluenette laughs 'Who is he?'

'A course mate'

'He wants you pretty bad'

'You're not jealous?'

'I can see you can handle this. You're stone cold, Max!'

'Are you amazed?'

'Hella! Elope!'

'It's still illegal' she giggles as she takes the punk's hand.

'I don't care!'

'Patience, honey.'

'But I can just hardly wait. I want everybody to know that you love me'

'That _I_ love _you_? Don't _you_ love _me_ too?'

'I hella love you, asswipe. I'm complete with you'

'Shall we go home?'

'I want to make love to you'

'Let's go then' she smiles softly.

'Max…' she takes her hand as she stands up.

'Yeah?'

'You're my world'

'Pfft, mushy…'

'Sorry…'

'It's okay. You make me whole, Chloe'

'Let's head home. Let me love you'

'Oh, no… I _want_ you to love me'

'I do' she smiles 'I love you'

'I love you, too'


	30. Day of Surprises

It's the middle of spring. As the bluenette walks back to the parlor after taking a cigarette break, Rachel looks at her.

'What?' she smiles 'Wanna tell me something?'

'I really should'

'I'm done for today' she sits on the counter 'Spit it out'

'It's been a while… Wanna meet my girlfriend today? I know it's Friday and all, but… she could drop in tonight'

'Why the fuck not?' she shrugs smiling 'I'll call Max. She's finished for today and must be home by now'

'Sure'

The bluenette looks at the blonde before calling her girlfriend.

'You okay, Rach? You seem worried'

'I'm just… I really love this girl, I guess, C. And your opinion matters. Of course I'm worried'

'Well, stop worrying. Everything's gonna be smooth'

'Promise?' she looks up to her.

'Hella yeah' she giggles as she pats her head 'Don't worry, Rach' she smiles as she puts her phone to her ear.

'I over worried this. I hope'

'I'm sure'

'Chloe?' the brunette asks on the other end of the line.

'Hey babe. Do we have anything planned for tonight?'

'Nothing but lazing around. Why? Do you want to go out?'

'Nah. Wanna meet Rachel's girlfriend? We could have some fun tonight'

'Yeah. It sounds good'

'Hey, are you okay?'

'It's just… School'

'Hey, ease up' she jumps off of the counter and takes a few steps 'I'm with you'

'I know, I know' she sighs.

'I'm going home soon, I promise. I'm just… I have to get your surprise ready' she smiles.

'A surprise?'

'I've been planning it for a while. Just be surprised'

'Chloe… I don't feel so well. When are you coming?'

'Two hours, tops'

'Okay' she sighs.

'I'll do my best, I promise, baby'

'I can't do this anymore…'

'What?' her eyes widen.

'College. It's too much for me. Or maybe I'm not enough, I'm just…'

'Hey, hey, hold on, baby. I'm coming soon, I promise'

'Will you hold me tight?'

'The tightest'

'Just don't let me go'

'Never.'

'Just… love me'

''til my very last breath'

'I'm a mess'

'You're my world'

'Your world is a fucking mess!' she sniffles.

'But it's still my world. I have to take good care of it. And I will'

'I'll let you go now. The sooner you finish the sooner you're coming, right?'

'Yeah' she smiles softly 'Hang on Max'

'I… will'

'I'll hurry, wifey'

'Wifey?' she giggles.

'Don't you like it?'

'I do. Hurry home, okay?'

'I will. Love you, Max.'

'I love you, too'

The punk hungs up and breathes a sigh. Rachel looks at her as she updates the white board.

'You okay, C?'

'Worried. She's about to collapse'

'College?'

'Yeah'

'Shall we skip tonight?'

'She'll be fine by the time you're coming' she smiles 'Don't worry'

'Guess she needs you more than ever'

'I'm doing my best'

'I know. Hurry now' she smiles.

The bluenette knocks on Matt's door then steps in.

'Sorry boss, but can we…'

'I'm one step ahead of you' he winks as he shows up the stencil.

'Hella cool' she puts off her top and lies down.

'You won't even check where I put the stencil?'

'I trust you Matt'

'Are you in a hurry?'

'I'm…'

'Max?'

'Yeah'

'Are you two…' he glances at Chloe as he places the stencil 'doing okay?'

'It's not about us. It's about college. I think I have to…'

'Spend more time with her?'

'I love working here. I don't wanna lose this job, Matt'

'She needs you. But you know, if you work less, you earn less'

'I earn enough by the designs, I guess'

'Yeah, your designs are hot' he grabs the tattoo gun.

'Matt… What should I do? My life is…'

'She is your life. Listen, I'll work as fast as I can, okay? She needs you now. Kinda the same happened to us years ago'

'How did you survive?'

'You know, Amy is a teacher. You know, in pre-elementary. University… God, it was a torture for her. I worked with Darren back then. I had to ask lots of favors of him but I knew I had to take care of my girlfriend. Back in the days, Darren was nothing like this'

'You mean… an arrogant, insensitive, heartless asshole?'

'Kinda' he sighs 'He understood that she was my number one priority. I spent as much time with her as I could. I always took her to university and picked her up when she finished for the day. I watched her slowly drowning. But when she finished and got her first job…'

'Was she better?'

'Much better. She loves kids' he smiles 'The light in her eyes… She was alive again. And she was so grateful. One day when she finished with work she came here. I was designing something I can't even remember. She didn't care. She just sat in my lap and kissed me. I was so surprised! I didn't understand anything. She smiled as she said: "I'd be nowhere without you. I'd be nothing without you. Thank you for your patience and constant love. I love you".'

'That's so sweet!'

'Yeah. We had to go through lots too, you know? Don't give up on her as long as you love her. You love her for a reason'

'Yeah. She's… wonderful, you know?'

'I know. And you two make a great couple. Everyone who knows you so jealous of your relationship, Chloe'

'For reals?

'For reals. Listen, I wanna ask you something important'

'Ask, dude'

'Do you have plans for the future? I mean, of course you have… but what are your plans?'

'I… don't really know. We may move when she finishes college. She's a photographer, she's gonna travel the world and the seven seas…'

'And you wanna be with her'

''til the very end' she nods 'We may move to a bigger city like New York or Los Angeles. I don't really know yet. I just want her to get through this'

'Ready for coloring?'

'You work fast' she smiles 'Yeah'

'You have to be by her side, Chloe'

'I am!'

'You can always work less, you know that. But you're doing a great job here, people love your work, they actually ask especially for you! You can be proud. But you can do the same I did. You know. Drop her off in the morning and pick her up when she finishes. Every single day'

'So you wouldn't mind?'

'No. You love her. You two are so sweet together when I see you I'm afraid I'm about to get a sugar rush. Be with her. She needs you'

'I know' she sighs 'I wanna be with her'

'And you will be' he sighs 'The thing is… I asked you about your future plans because… We want to start the baby project soon. Darren's getting unpredictable. Irresponsible. I think he's not over Rachel'

'Well, she's over him'

'I know. But I can't be sure he would be able to handle management alone'

'Wait… don't tell me you want me to…'

'Chloe… You're a great artist and I can see that you've learned responsibility. And I'd need someone like you when I'm not around. Darren can't hold on long. We used to be real good friends. He even avoids me recently. And the two of you… Dammit'

'I know'

'We need to talk to him. The sooner the better'

'If I must' she sighs.

'But well… we want a baby. And I want to be by my wife, you know? And when the baby's born I wanna spend a lot of time with my family'

'I understand that. Matt, is it much different? I mean… to be married'

'You won't use the same words anymore, like "my girl", "my girlfriend", "my chick", anything like this. But you can say: "my beautiful wife". It has a weigh. Like it's such a beautiful thing. You know you married her for a reason. And there will be though days when you just want to cry after a long day of work and you arrive home. And there she will be. Your beautiful wife, waiting for you. And you just forget about that horrible day. You see her and forget the sadness and the trouble. You just hug her tight, kiss her on the lips and she looks at you and you fall in love with her over and over again. And you know what you work for'

'Wow'

'I know. You just can't wait, huh?'

'Yeah. I wanna see her in a beautiful white dress, listening to her vows, looking at me, saying: "I do". Seeing how happy she is all I wish for'

'How romantic you are!' he grins.

'And who's talking?' she grins back 'She's my number one priority. She and her happiness'

'You're a good person, Chloe. Okay, we're done, check it out!'

'You're even faster than me!' she laughs as she walks to the mirror 'Masterpiece! Thanks, boss!'

'Chloe, take good care of her. She makes you happy'

'Happier than anything and anybody else'

'Now' he throws her top at her 'Go! I don't wanna see you until Monday!' he grins.

'Thanks, Matt' she puts on her top 'On Monday!'

She rushes out and gets her stuff fast. As she puts on her leather jacket she steps to the counter.

'So see you later, Rach?'

'Sure. But is Max okay?'

'She'll be. Gotta jet, but later then!'

'Laters!'

The bluenette drives home. She opens the door, puts down her backpack, takes off her jacket. She walks to the living room. The photographer is curled up on the sofa, she's sleeping, breathing slowly. The punk kneels in front of her and kisses her on the cheek.

'I'm here, baby'

'Hey, Chloe' she mumbles 'Would you hug me tight?'

'Sure' she holds the brunette.

'No, no, please. Lie behind me. Hug me very tight'

'Whatever you want' she takes her place and kisses her neck gently.

'My mother called me'

'Really? What did she say?'

'She said… she'll try. And invited us for dinner. Next Saturday'

'We're going, right?'

'We should'

'Come on, Max!'

'I'm breaking… I'm about to break down'

'Break down. It's okay'

'I don't want to do this' she sniffles 'It's much harder than I have ever expected'

'It's okay, baby'

'I… I'd need you more. I know I'm a selfish asshole, but I need more time with you. To look after me. To… take care of me when I feel hopeless'

'I'll be here, I promise. From Monday I'm gonna work less. I'm gonna follow your schedule, Max. I'm gonna take you to school and pick you up every single day'

'What about your job?'

'Matt's okay with this. He actually gave me a rant about this. They did the same and they are fine. We're also gonna be fine. I get most of the money of my designs by the way. So don't worry. We'll be fine. I'm with you'

'You're the best' she faces her 'I love you so much' she kisses her on the lips.

'I love you too, wifey'

'Not yet' she giggles.

'But soon' she brushes the tears from the brunette's face.

'You make me so happy'

'I hope so. But hey, pull yourself together. Rachel and her girlfriend must be on the way already'

'Okay, okay' she sits up and yawns 'So…'

'So?'

'Where's my surprise?'

'Here' she shows her tattoo smiling.

'I love you so much' she kisses her gently, holding onto her tight.

'I love you, too'

'You're going to be the best wife in the world'

'Max… Matt wanted me to be part of the management. They're getting on the baby project soon'

'Wowser… Did you say yes? Please tell me you did!'

'Max, I couldn't' she shakes her head with a sigh 'I can't tie myself down here. I wanna travel the world with you'

'I knew it! I hold you down! Chloe, I don't want to hold you down, take it, it's a great opportunity, please take his offer!' she looks at her with tearful eyes.

'You're not holding me down. Travelling the world has been our plan ever since we were kids, remember?'

'But Chloe, this is your dream… I'm just ruining your life…'

'You make me complete. You're my number one priority. When you finish college we move. I don't even care where. You'll be the best photographer and I'll open my own parlor. And we'll be fine'

'And have kids?'

'Yeah' she smiles.

'I kinda hate you'

'Why?'

'Because you're so perfect for me'

'I'd do anything for you'

'That's it. I love you'

'Love you, too' she kisses her softly.

They hear the door open and close then Rachel shouts in.

'Guys? I just wanna be sure we're not interrupting… Anything…'

'You're such a bitch!' Chloe laughs 'You're not interrupting anything, come in already!'

The brunette's eyes widen as she recognizes her course mate. Her lips shape a smile slowly.

'You could've told me'

'We weren't sure' the blondie shrugs, staring at the ground.

'You remember Chloe, right?'

'Of course I do' the girl smiles 'So… aren't you upset about it?'

'Should I be?'

'No, no…' she sits down slowly 'It's just like, we kept it a secret for quite a while'

'It's okay. I'm actually happy for you guys. Now, tell me the story, come on!'

'We met on a party' Rachel scratches her neck 'Not much after Darren dumped me, you know'

'She was like, wow' the black-haired girl takes on 'All the eyes were on her, but I saw in her eyes she's totally out of it. She didn't know what she was doing there'

'Kinda' she giggles 'Who threw that party anyway, and why was I there?'

'I can't even remember his name. I guess he invited you because you're so hot…'

'Stop it!' she blushes.

'Anyway, she was just standing at the other side of the room with a beer. Some guys tried to get her, but nah, she didn't give in'

'I wasn't that desperate, nor that drunk'

'Then I walked up to her'

'I just knew I met her before, but I couldn't remember where and when'

'Me neither. So we decided we call it destiny. We talked the night away and well, started dating soon'

'I didn't even know you're…' Max starts.

'I'm not. I'm actually pansexual'

'Come on, I want to know the details, wowser, I'm so pumped, like… Did you say "I love you" already? Who said it first? The best date you had?'

Rachel and Layla exchanges a look, giggles then continue their story. The bluenette softly caresses Max's back. They can forget about the problems for the day.


	31. Everything Changes

The bluenette sighs as she buttons her white shirt.

'Is it really necessary? It's just a dinner with your parents'

'Exactly. It's a dinner with my parents. Your tie? The blue one… Yes, it will do' she hands it over.

'Holy shit' she looks at her girlfriend 'It's been a while I've seen you in this dress. You look hella hot' she leans for a kiss.

'We don't have time for this. We already should be on our way, Chloe'

'What, so I can't kiss my hot girlfriend?'

'Come on' she kisses her on the lips then starts fixing her tie.

'Don't be so tense. It'll be okay. See? I told you. She's trying. She wants to see you get married. You're still her daughter. She's just worried for you'

'Let's just go already'

The bluenette walks out with a sigh. They don't really talk during the trip. The punk feels the photographer's tension. As she parks she gently takes Max's hand.

'You okay?' she asks softly.

'Yeah, I guess'

'You seem hella nervous'

'I am. I can't break down here'

'Everything's gonna be fine. I'm with you. She's trying. We're good'

'You know we don't have to rub it in their faces'

'I know'

'I know it's hard, but…'

'I know, chillax. Can we go?'

'Just before that…' she closes her eyes and leans for a kiss.

Chloe kisses her long and softly. She gently cups the brunette's face.

'I'm with you. Let's go'

They get out of the car. As they slowly walk towards the door the punk gently grabs the brunette's hand. Right before knocking, they exchange a soft smile. Ryan opens the door, smiling.

'Hey there, had a safe drive?'

'As always, Dad. Did you tell her?' she whispers.

'What?'

'You know…' she points at the ring.

'No, not yet. You will, right?'

'Guess I have to'

'Now, come in already! You two must be tired'

The girls walk in and put off the jackets. They sit down in the living room.

'Your mother's in the kitchen. Should I…'

'I guess' the photographer mumbles.

'Calm her down' he grins at the bluenette 'We'll be right back'

As the man walks out, the tattooist takes Max's hand.

'Chillax, hey, what's up now?'

'I… don't know, I'm…'

'You won't break down, right? You can't. I'm with you, hey, listen to me'

'I'm… fine' she breathes a sigh 'I'm… fine' she repeats.

'I'm with you' she leans to her ear 'We're fine. Breathe. In, and out'

'Okay, okay… Away from me!' she giggles.

'What?' she grins 'You never told me this before'

'Seriously, back off, Chloe… We can't… Not now'

'Later then' she winks and kisses her on the cheek.

'Bitch' she laughs 'We'll see.'

'At least I can love you in your room'

'Shit, it's been awhile I've been here'

'So I may find out some of your nasty secrets…'

'Dumbass' she punches her in the shoulder playfully.

'But this dumbass…'

'I know, I know, this dumbass will be…'

'Good evening, ladies' Vanessa greets them with a forced smile.

'Hi Mom' Max jumps up fast, greeting her mother.

'Good evening, Mrs. Caulfield' Chloe clears her throat.

She has to. Like she would've gotten a portion of Max's nervousness. They sit back slowly.

'The dinner is almost ready. Until then, tell me, how are you doing?'

'We're doing fine' the brunette nods 'Spring semester has already started so I'm getting busy again. But it's okay'

'What about you, Chloe?' the man looks at her.

'Actually, really good. I earn enough with my designs so I only tattoo and pierce for some extra money. So we can spend more time together'

'Which is good because when I work on projects I can always use some help'

'So, did you pass all your exams?'

'Yeah, I did. All of them. I didn't have any retakes'

'Good, good. I can't remember seeing this dress'

'I wore it on an exhibition. Some of us could have a show towards the end of fall semester, and I guessed I can't just wear my T-shirt and jeans combo. So… I bought a dress'

'You already had an exhibition? And you didn't even tell?'

'We… were not in contact then, Mom…' she mumbles.

'Oh… Well, next time we may go, right, Ryan?'

'Of course! We have to be there next time'

'I hope you are hungry. We can have dinner soon. We will set the table. Until then, why don't you show Chloe around?'

'Yes Mom, I will' she nods with a forced smile.

As the parents leave the photographer sighs.

'Don't you wanna go out?'

'You really should quit smoking'

'I will… for a specific time…'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you know…' she grins as she puts on her jacket.

'What?' she opens the door.

'I'll quit for like… a year. Almost'

'What the fuck do you mean, Price?'

'Asswipe…' she exhales the smoke 'I'll quit for the time of being pregnant'

'What?'

'You knew this. I wanna marry you. I want kids with you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. You knew this'

'Yes, but you… you never told this before. Like, this specific'

'Hey, don't freak out, I mean, I…'

'I love it' she lays her head on the bluenette's chest.

'Am I too fast?'

'You just tell these things so… casually'

'Meaning?'

'You keep on surprising me'

'I have to keep this exciting. Otherwise, you'll get bored of me and choose a smart-ass over me' she grins.

'Idiot' she giggles and kisses her on the cheek.

'So, will you take me to your room?'

'Yeah'

'Right after a bathroom break' she sighs as she drops the cigarette butt.

'Are you okay?'

'The trip took like three hours' she opens the door.

'Okay, okay' she puts off her jacket then takes the punk's hand 'Come on'

They walk up the stairs and turn on the left.

'And your room?'

'We'll get to that' she enters the bathroom.

'I guess I can handle this alone' she scratches her head.

'Yeah, yeah, sure, help yourself. I just wanted to ask you something. Something serious'

'Can't it wait? I'm about to pee myself'

'Just go on'

'You're terrible. At least turn away if your stupid question just can't wait'

'What's wrong with you?' she giggles 'We just spend Sundays naked almost all day long'

'It's different! Turn away, please?'

'Fine' she turns around.

'You wanna ask something serious' the tattooist sits down 'So serious you just wanna make it grotesque'

'You know me so well' she sighs.

'Ask'

'Are you really… sure about this whole plan?'

'Meaning?'

'Getting married, move to LA, have kids…'

'Yeah. Don't you like it?'

'I love it!' she stops herself from turning around 'But how can you be so sure when I'm just a mess?'

'Max' she takes her hand, turning her around 'You're not a mess. I love you. You're the light in my life, my wife, the mother of my children. Stop this bullshit already! I love you!'

'I love you, too'

'Don't you want this?'

'Of course I want this!'

'What's up?' she stands up and the brunette takes her place immediately.

'I… don't know. I love you, that's for sure'

'So?' she washes her hand.

'How can we be so sure that we can legally get married in Oregon? And if we can, when?'

'Max' she sighs 'Stop fussing. Love always wins' she winks.

'You truly believe in this…'

'I believe you changed my life. You're a miracle'

'You sentimental…'

'Stupid punk' she sighs 'I know all your thoughts by now' she grins.

'Do you?' she grins back as she stands up 'What am I thinking about right now?'

'That you're gonna drag me into your room for a make-out session'

'Pff…' she steps beside the bluenette to wash her hands.

'What?'

'You know me so well' she dries her hands.

'So…' she leans to the photographer's ear 'Show me your room, hippie'

Max shakes her head smiling, walking out of the bathroom. She stands at the door of her room, hesitating. The tattooist gently hugs her from behind, which makes her move. She opens the door and drags the punk in by her tie. They land on the bed, the brunette tucks into Chloe's hair. The punk smiles softly.

'Don't you want to kiss me?'

'Well…' the brunette grins 'Why don't you kiss me instead?' she closes her eyes.

The bluenette smiles as she cups her face, kissing her gently. She gets on top in seconds. As she kisses the photographer's neck she moans quietly.

'Can't you wait a little longer?'

'I'm craving you' she whispers softly.

'You'll get me. Right after dinner. I mean, right before we go to sleep.'

'I'll do my best'

'Promise?'

Knocking interrupts them.

'Dinner's ready' Ryan says.

'We'll be down in a minute' Max answers.

Chloe stands up, but the photographer grabs her hand.

'Promise?'

'I promise. I'll do my best' she smiles.

They head down to the dining room. They only talk about college but not much before finishing dinner Vanessa asks about future plans. Max looks at Chloe first, then at her father. She puts her cutlery down and pushes the plate away. She licks her bottom lip.

'So, you move back home after finishing college, right?' her mother asks 'Seattle is a great place to be an artist'

'Mom, you…' the brunette starts 'Please. You have to understand that it's not just a phase. I love her.'

'But you cannot be sure you live your whole life with her'

'That's… Okay, let's be real, it's possible. People do break up. But right now, I don't think it's going to happen. I just… feel it.' she sighs 'I got a promise ring for Christmas'

'A promise ring?' Vanessa's eyes widen.

'She promised me… she promised me she'll propose as soon as possible. For real. As it's still illegal in Oregon. But… we have plans for the future. Together.'

'Tell me about your plans. If you don't mind' she looks at Chloe.

'First of all, she has to finish college' the punk starts 'That's our number one priority right now'

'Good'

'And then we may move from Portland. Not sure where, but we thought about New York and Los Angeles'

'Isn't New York a little bit… far?' Ryan raises her eyebrows.

'I know, I know, but…' Max starts but the bluenette stops her.

'It is. But she could have great opportunities there'

'That's true' Vanessa approves 'But what if you'd still move to LA instead?'

'We thought about it more. It's closer to the parents, you know. And it also gives great opportunities, right?'

'And how do you plan this?'

'I'm saving money to move. It's going great for me recently, so it seems to be possible. Pretty possible'

'And what do you want to do in Los Angeles?'

'The same. Buying a little store and start my own business. So I can always be on the road with Max while I design some clothes and fulfilling orders'

'I'm not really sure of this…' the mother sighs.

'Vanessa, you can't say they are starving right now. And only a few months passed since Chloe started working, right? I think they're all right'

'But… Los Angeles is huge!'

'That's the point' the tattooist nods 'And actually, I ship clothes all over West Coast. I may start shipping all around the country. With time, of course,' she adds 'but people love my work, so I see potential in this. I wouldn't do it if I wasn't sure I would be unable to earn a living.'

'Okay, let's just say it won't work. There must be lots of tattoo parlors in LA, right?'

'Yes, but it's more than just a simple tattoo parlor' she smiles softly.

'You're right' the mother nods.

'Mom, listen' Max sighs 'I know it's hard for you. But… we believe in that we can get married soon. And when it happens, I want you to be there. Both of you. And when we'll have children, I want them to meet their grandparents'

'Children?' Vanessa looks totally confused.

'Max, you're overdosing her' Ryan clears his throat.

'What are your plans? Adopting?'

'No.' the brunette goes on 'We'll find a donor. We want the same father and that's the best solution. This way… they can be at least half-siblings, right?'

'How many children?'

'Two, at least'

'Do you think they will be… I mean, the world is changing, but…'

'They will be fine' Ryan smiles 'With parents as great as them, they will be fine. Look how they grew. Can you believe this? Even Chloe learned responsibility'

'I know, I know, I used to be a hell raiser' she giggles 'But I'm not 14 anymore, right? I learned what responsibility really means'

'Because you are motivated. You're doing it for her'

'Y-yeah' she blushes.

'Max' the father looks at her 'I guess she's doing a great job'

'Do I really look… happy?'

'You're tense as usual, but besides that, you look really happy. Don't you agree, Vanessa?'

'I… agree. Just give me a little time' she sighs 'I'm still processing. You two really have grown up. Maxine seems to be fine ever since your reunion. So if you two will remain together… It's fine'

'Thanks, Mom' the photographer smiles softly.

After dinner and a shower the tattooist smiles at Max.

'What?' she lays beside her.

'I'm proud of you' she snuggles tiredly.

'Are you?'

'Hella. You remained cool'

'You helped me a lot'

'Well, you'll be my wife some day. That's my task. To help you whenever you need help'

'Don't you think we should dye your hair soon? Your roots suck'

'That's not what I'm talking about!' she laughs.

'Sorry'

'But actually, I might stop dying my hair. I'll be a wife and a mother of two soon, right?'

'I guess so. I think I'm getting scared of this'

'We'll be fine' she sits up and kisses her cheek 'No rush. I promise'

'You're so excited about this'

'When you want to live the rest of your life with the person you truly love, you want everything to be perfect, right?'

'Hella right' she smiles as she kisses her.

'We're in this together, wifey'

'Together forever, you sentimental stupid punk.'


	32. Love Always Wins

It's late June. Chloe works on a back tattoo on Rachel when Matt rushes in the private room.

'Price!'

'Working' she says quietly, not looking up even for a second.

'Price!'

'Almost done Morgan, give me five more minutes!'

'Come on!'

'Can't it wait? I'm almost done'

'Hurry up! You're done for the day!'

'Not really. I still wanna work on some designs'

'Not today, Chloe…'

'You wanna fire me?'

'No' he chuckles 'Come on Price, finish it already!'

'Fine' she sighs 'I'm done' she puts off the gloves 'Happy?'

'Not as much as you'll be when you hear the good news!' he grins.

'What news?' she starts packing.

'You won!'

'What did I win?' she giggles.

'Price!' he grabs her by the shoulders 'The law passed! You can get married! Love won!'

'What?' she sits down.

'You can marry her! The law passed!'

'What's the date?' she buries her face in her hands.

'June 26, 2015'

'Fuck' she whispers.

'You alright, C?' Rachel gently grabs her shoulder.

'I fucking can't believe this… It's happening… It really is happening…'

'Pull yourself together, Price! You have to go and buy a ring, right? You promised her…'

'I'm gonna propose as soon as possible. Yeah. I'm… I have to…'

'You're shocked' Matt giggles as he helps her stand up 'Do you want me to go with you?'

'Would you?' she scratches her neck.

'You helped me to buy a ring back then, right?' he smiles softly 'Come on! Focus! Wake up, Price! It's happening!'

'Yeah, I'm… Focus, Price, focus!' she mumbles.

'Rachel…'

'I'll handle everything, boss' she nods.

'I trust you!'

'I won't play it. Go already!'

The man gently grabs the punk's wrist. Chloe feels high, just like she smoked a whole joint alone. Everything is a blur. They sit in the car, Matt keeps talking to her but she can't get his words. Her mind is just blown. It's happening. It really is happening. They're getting married. One more year and they can move. A little bit later they can have children. It really is happening. As they stop Matt shakes her by the shoulders gently.

'Can you focus? For a little while?'

'Yeah. I'm sorry, I'm just…'

'You can't even imagine what awaits you, Chloe' he smiles 'Everything will be so different'

'What if she says no?' she looks at Matt worried.

'She won't' he bursts out laughing.

'But… what if she will?'

'Chloe, she won't! You're just creating fake problems for yourself! Come on! Let's go. Let's just buy that ring and then…'

'I have to propose.'

'That's what you promised'

'I know. But suddenly I'm so nervous. What if… what if something goes really wrong?'

'She loves you, you love her. Nothing can go wrong. Let's go already, Price!'

'Y-yeah'

She takes a deep breath before getting out of the car. She hesitates before entering the jewelry, too. She looks up at the sign then looks at the man with puppy eyes. Matt smiles softly.

'What's wrong? Got scared?' the punk nods slowly 'Everything will be smooth, Chloe. Believe me. Right before proposing I could shit my pants. Literally. She knew something was wrong. We were just walking in a park and she looked at me. She knew I was up to something. I was sweating like never before. So she asked. "Matt, you're so nervous, what's wrong with you? I mean… just tell me. Do you want to break up or get married?" She knew!' he laughs 'You'll be alright, Price. Can we go in now?'

The tattooist takes another deep breath then nods. They walk in. Chloe pushes panic away and looks at the man who helps her choose a ring. He drives her back to the parlor. The punk thanks for helping out and hugs Matt. She gets into her car and waits a little before she drives home. She hesitates at the door, too. She walks in. She finds the brunette in front of the computer, working.

'Why are you so early? Is something up?'

'Everything's fine' the blonde answers and kneels next to the photographer, laying her head on her lap.

'What's wrong?' she tucks into her hair.

'Aren't you happy I'm home?'

'Of course I am. I'm just surprised'

'I'm so grateful for you' she whispers.

'Chloe?'

'What would I do without you? What would make me go on? To live? You will always be my superhero'

'What's wrong? It's too much, even from you…'

'I love you… I love you so much…' she sobs.

'Are you crying? Did something happen?'

'We won' she looks at the brunette, she gently cups her face as their foreheads touch.

'What did we win?'

'I told you… Love always wins. We won. Max…' she tucks into her pocket.

'Yeah?'

'Will you…' she has to clear her throat.

'Yeah?' she wraps her arms around her neck.

'Will you be my partner in time forever?'

'As long as you'll be my partner in crime'

'So, will you…' she sniffles.

'Yeah?'

'Will you marry me?'

'Yes' she nods slowly.

'Are you sure?'

'Hella yes' she chuckles.

'It's getting so real' she laughs as she puts the ring on the brunette's finger.

'Yeah' she kisses her on the lips.

'Are you happy?'

'I'm so happy. I've never been this happy'

'I'm getting scared' she whispers 'It really is happening. Our plans are coming to life. Can you believe this? Can you?'

'You're so sweet' she kisses her on the cheek 'Don't you cry'

'But I'm so… I'm so happy. Nothing can go wrong, right? You're not leaving me…'

'I'm never leaving you. Sentimental stupid punk…'

'But this…'

'I know' she caresses her cheek, drying her tears 'So, it really is happening. Have you really thought about it?'

'You mean… Shall we start the preparations? Right now?'

'Why the fuck not? We could tell the parents first. And then… we should really get prepared, right?'

'I guess you have something in mind'

'What if… we get married on the day we reunited?'

'October 7?'

'Why not? It's…'

'Hella romantic' she kisses her.

'Do you like it?'

'Love it' she kisses her again.

'We don't have much time'

'Can we hold it in Bay?'

'Sure. It would be cool'

'Family and a few friends, right?'

'More than enough I guess'

'We don't have to make a big deal out of this, right?'

'And what would that mean?' she grins 'So getting married is not a big deal after all?'

'Asswipe' she chuckles and kisses her softly 'We definitely have to post this' she points at the ring'

'Parents first'

'Your mother will be… shocked'

'I know, I know. But she's trying. You know that'

'She will be there' she smiles softly.

'Ten minutes?'

'That should be enough' she decides to sit on the couch.

She sends one last smile to the photographer before dialing her mother. She tries to be as fast as she can but Max still finishes sooner and sits on her lap. She shakes her head smiling and misses Joyce's last sentence.

'Sorry, didn't hear you'

'You're coming back soon, right?'

'We planned to. But we haven't decided when yet. Maybe in mid-July'

'Next week?' the brunette whispers.

'Not next week' she chuckles 'Sorry, Max's really wanna get back, but I still have some things to do before I take off two weeks. Matt's leaving tomorrow and gets back in the end of next week and I'll talk about this with him'

'But it won't be a huge wedding, I guess'

'No, no, not at all, mom. You and very few friends'

'Four more people' the photographer adds.

'Wanna talk to her, Max?'

'Sorry' she kisses her on the cheek and walks to the kitchen.

'She got excited a little bit, I guess' the tattooist smiles softly.

'It's good. Don't you think you're young for this? How old are you? Twenty-one?'

'Yeah, I'm twenty-one. I may be young, but… I know I love her. Why should we wait?'

'You sound exactly like your father. Listen, I gotta go, but call me when you found out when you're coming'

'Sure, I will. Take care, mom!'

'Talk to you'

The blonde puts her phone on the table and walks into the kitchen. She looks at Max, who's washing the dishes.

'I didn't expect you to come home this early. So… I decided to work instead of… doing anything'

'It's okay' she hugs her from behind and kisses her shoulder.

'But when can we go home?'

'I thought your home is where I am'

'It's not easy, you know? We have so many memories there'

'Yeah. And we're moving again, soon'

'I know'

'So, getting back to our wedding. Parents, and…'

'I thought about Matt and Amy. And Rachel and Layla of course. We really should decide what to do with Darren'

'He's an asshole' she leans on the counter.

'He's your friend'

'No. He used to be my friend. There's a difference. So, parents and our friends, no buddies, no mates, nobody else?'

'If you really don't want to invite anybody else, then that's it. What if…' she dries her hands and faces the punk.

'What?'

'We held it on the beach'

'Wouldn't it be cold for that in October?'

'It won't be that bad'

'If you say so'

'A quiet dinner after that and some partying, but that's all, I guess. Sounds good enough?'

'Yeah. What you wanna wear?'

'Well, since you like my black dress so much…' she wraps her arms around the blonde's neck.

'Yeah?' she bites her bottom lip.

'I may wear a beautiful white wedding dress'

'Sounds hella cool and hella hot' she kisses her gently.

'Wait!' she breaks the kiss 'Can we… afford it?'

'Yeah' she caresses her cheek 'Don't be worried, baby. We're doing great'

'Are you sure?'

'Hella sure' she kisses her again.

'I just… want you to be amazed when you see me there'

'I'm always amazed, Maxi pad…'

'I hate you' she bites the tattooist's bottom lip playfully.

'And who's gonna be your bridesmaid?'

'Layla. And will you have a best man then?' she giggles.

'If I were you I wouldn't call Rachel a man' she kisses her cheek.

'It really is happening.'

'Yeah. Are you happy?'

'Happy, excited and…'

'Nervous and scared?'

'Y-yeah.'

'Don't worry. Same here, Super Max. We'll be fine.'

'And when we move to LA… and when we have kids…' she sobs suddenly.

'What is it now?'

'It really is happening. Do you get it, Chloe?'

'I do. I know it's sudden, but we don't have to have kids at this instant, right?'

'It's not that. Our life is going as planned… I can't even believe this.'

'You'd better, hipster. And you thought I was trouble'

'You are!' she giggles 'I don't want to remind you how many times we played with the law in 2013'

'You loved it!'

'It sure was exciting' she smiles.

'So, you want our old life?' she sighs playfully 'I knew you'll get bored of me if I learn how to handle things and life in general'

'Idiot! I love our life. Do you know why?'

'Tell me'

'Because it's ours. Not mine, not yours. Ours'

'And I'm mushy…'

'I really hate you, Price!' she chuckles.

'You really are a terrible liar, Caulfield!' she grins as their foreheads touch.

'Can you believe this? Nobody believed in this. And now, we're getting married'

'Nobody? What do you mean?'

'Chlo, the people who know you, well… you know, you were such a hell raiser, like… Nobody thought you could be tamed'

'And yet, here I am' she smiles softly.

'This is your last chance to leave me'

'Why me? If you wanna break up, don't get it on me!' she grins 'You have to do it'

'Well…' she scratches her neck 'Was the ring expensive?'

'Oh, really?' she chuckles 'So if it wasn't, you're gonna leave me?'

'Maybe'

'You don't need to know' she kisses her softly.

'Do you really think I would ever leave you?'

'Hopefully not. Don't you dare, Caulfield!'

'Never'

'Because after all…' she grins.

'What?'

'You need to prove that you're gonna be the best wifey in the world'

'How hard could it be? I mean, I'll have to be the wife of the luckiest bastard of the world, who is a sentimental stupid punk…'

'We'll see'

'Soon enough'

'I love you'

'I love you, too.'


	33. I Do, I Do, I Do

The punk sighs as she covers her eyes. The October morning sunlight wakes her up and she rolls on her side. It's almost noon. But they had a long trip and a long night, so they deserved a good sleep. She looks at her beautiful girlfriend. No, she's not her girlfriend, she's her fiancée. And even so, she will be her wife in hours. She smiles and kisses the brunette on the face who grumbles a little.

'Hey, wake up' the tattooist whispers.

'Why?'

'Come on! Today's the big day, right?'

'Yeah' she opens her eyes slowly.

'How was my old bed?'

'Cool. I love your old room'

'Reason?'

'Memories' she smiles and snuggles.

'We still can eat together before your parents arrive to take you away'

'Sounds good, but I'm fine'

'Maybe, but I'm hella hungry' she giggles.

'Okay, okay' she sighs 'Two more minutes'

'Hey, Max?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you'

'Love you, too. I'm happy we can get married on this day'

'October 7th. Yeah' she smiles softly.

'Are you really happy with me?'

'Do we really have to do this today?' she rolls her eyes.

'Sorry. But these past months were crazy. I'm surprised we could actually get everything done'

'But we could. You know why?'

'Because we're in this together'

'Exactly' she kisses her gently.

'I don't really want to get up. It's so good here, in your arms'

'I know, I know, but come on. We're running out of time. Let's get dressed, and then… geez… it really is happening. You're gonna be my wife'

'Yeah' she tucks into her hair 'I miss your blue hair sometimes. We really are…'

'Growing up'

'It's scary.'

'It hella is. But we're in this together'

'Yeah' she sits up 'We really have to go, right?'

'Afraid so' she sighs.

'After all the horror' she puts on her jeans 'we finally get what we truly deserve'

'Hopefully' she smiles as she hands Max's T-shirt over.

'And soon enough it'll get even better'

'Yeah. You have everything, right?'

'I guess' she picks up her bag.

'Hey, can you smell it?' she licks her bottom lip.

'Wowser. We haven't got our special since we moved to Portland'

'I'm starving'

'Hold on' she gently grabs her wrist.

'What's wrong?' she raises her eyebrow.

'I'm… just…'

'You don't wanna quit now… do you?'

'No, no, it's not that' she snuggles 'I just want you to know… that I'd be nowhere without you. And I truly am grateful for you'

'And I'm the sentimental stupid punk' she giggles 'Hey. I'd most probably be dead if we wouldn't be together. You give my life a meaning'

'You sentimental stupid punk' she chuckles as she gently kisses her.

'Hey, kids!' Joyce shouts from the kitchen 'Don't you think it's time?'

'Coming, mom' Chloe sighs and opens the door.

They get downstairs. Everybody's there. The tattooist takes her place at the table.

'I'm starving. I could eat a horse'

'Good to know you're not nervous' Joyce places the plate in front of her.

'Why would I be?'

'Maybe because it's a decision of your life' Rachel shrugs smiling.

'I wish every decision I had to make were this easy' she grins.

'Was it really that easy?' Ryan asks.

'Yeah' she shrugs as she sips her coffee 'I knew I love her. So why should I have waited? I promised her I'm gonna marry her. And I proposed as soon as it was possible. She can escape anytime though' she grins at Max.

'Maybe I will'

'Go.' she shrugs.

'Asshole' she mumbles 'Like I could leave you'

'You can' she finishes her breakfast.

'No way. You know too much about me. If I left you, I have to kill you as well'

'Kill me'

'You two are mental' Matt laughs 'Max, you can't kill her. I need her. She's the best employee I could get'

'Well, thanks, boss' Rachel playfully punches him in the arm.

'You're not the same, blondie. You're great as well' he winks.

'Time to go' Vanessa says and stands up.

'Hey, hipster' the punk gently holds her hand as the others walk out.

'Yeah?'

'Don't dare to leave me today'

'I'll leave you tomorrow then' she grins as she wraps her arms around her neck.

'Okay. That's okay' she whispers.

'I feel nervous'

'Me too, baby. You can chicken out'

'No. No… I'm with you'

'You're shaking'

'I'm so happy. I could…'

'Don't. Don't cry, okay?' she whispers.

'I'm trying. I love you'

'I love you, too'

'It really is happening…' she sniffles 'I'm so lucky to have you'

'And I'm sentimental' she caresses her face 'Don't cry. Hey' she leans to the brunette's ear 'do you know why tonight's gonna be special?'

'Why?'

'Because tonight will be the first time of making love with my wifey'

'I kinda hate you know' she chuckles.

'Maxine!' Vanessa calls her again, losing her patience.

'Coming' she sighs 'See you soon'

'Take care, hippie' she gently kisses her on the lips.

'Well, C, are you ready?' Rachel smiles.

'It's not that big a deal. I'm gonna change my clothes, that's all'

'Are you serious? You're not even nervous?'

'Why should I be?' she shrugs 'I'm marrying the person I love'

'You're hardcore, Chloe… Now, come on. Let's get ready. I'll help you'

The girls head back to Chloe's room. The blonde sits on the edge of the bed, her eyes explore the room. She sighs slowly. The punk sits next to her.

'You okay, Rach?'

'It really has been a while… I remember how much fun we had here'

'Hey, it's okay. These are… good memories, right?'

'Yeah. Then I fucked everything up. We… never talked about it'

'Do you really think we should?'

'I never gave you an explanation. And…'

'It's okay. You can, now' she smiles softly.

'I loved you. I loved you so much'

'I know' she giggles 'You really were into me. What happened then? We planned everything. Then you just… disappeared.'

'I know. I loved being with you, you know? Like, geez, I never felt that free. But when we were not together, I felt… filthy, like… I felt disgusted by myself. That was the time when I started banging Frank…'

'Fuck, I wish I've never known about that…'

'You would've found it out, sooner or later. But I should've been the one to tell you. Shit… When I got to LA, everything was… so different there. People don't really care about who you are with, you know? I learned that love is love. Love is genderless. Or at least it is, for me. But hey' she smiles.

'What?'

'We had fun. And we're friends, again. It's great, you know?'

'It is'

'You're so different since Max's back. Alive, responsible… happy.'

'I was happy with you' she playfully pokes her side 'And I'm happy you're back'

'So I really am forgiven'

'You're back after all, right?'

'I came back for you. I didn't mean… Shit…' she sighs.

'Hey, it's okay' she smiles softly 'You're happy, I'm happy, we're friends, everything's cool, right?'

'Hella cool' she smirks 'Okay, let's get ready. Show me your suit'

'It's nothing extra-vagant. Just a regular suit' she walks to her wardrobe.

'I just can't believe you're getting married today'

'Well, who can?' she grins as she starts changing.

'What about your vows?'

'I have everything in my head. Much rather, in my heart'

'I didn't even know you can be this sentimental'

'Oh fuck it, Rach!' she laughs as she puts on her white shirt.

'I just see that Max and I are very different in your eyes'

'Max and I… we grew up together'

'You loved her before you realized it, huh? Like, she broke your heart when she left you behind and moved to Seattle'

'It was awkward' she cleared her throat 'I wanted to give her a little time to settle in and all. Then it just felt strange, like, you know… I wanted to write her, but after so many months what should I have said? "Hey, Max, it's Chloe, remember me? Your best friend you left behind" Oh, no. Those times sucked. My dad died, Max left me… And then you came along to rescue me'

'Hell yeah, like I was such a great friend or girlfriend' she sighs 'I left you as well. Without an explanation. And I still can't talk about it. It… sucks'

'Hey, it's okay. Stop blaming yourself! What do you think?' she scratches her neck.

'You look good. Turn around'

'It's happening' she whispers as she turns around.

'You're nervous after all!' she chuckles.

'A little bit'

'Cute. What's with your tie?' she stands up and walks to her 'Let me fix that'

'Thanks'

'So…'

'So?'

'Am I losing you once again?'

'You gotta be kidding me, Rach… You live in our flat. Of course you're not losing me. Dumbass!'

'But after Max finishes college, you're gonna move, right?'

'Well, yeah'

'So I'm losing you after all'

'Wanna come with us?' she rolls her eyes 'You may start modeling for real. That was your plan, right? Plus, you wouldn't be alone'

'Sounds good' she sighs as she lets Chloe's tie go.

'What's wrong?'

'I love her, you know? I can't just leave her behind'

'Hey, we still have time, right? You can decide later, Rach'

'C, it's not that. Why do I always have to be the leaver? For at least once in my life, I wanna be the one who stays. Can we talk about it later?' she sighs 'It's your big day. Sorry. My insecurities… Fuck it…'

'It's okay' she smiles softly 'We're gonna talk about it. I promise. So, shall we go?'

'I guess. Hey?'

'Yeah?'

'You look good'

'You too' she smiles as she walks out of her old room.

Chloe's anxiety is growing as they're getting near the beach. As Joyce parks the car and gets out, the punk bites her bottom lip.

'I'm coming soon. Give me some minutes, okay? Just… check things out. That everything is fine'

'You okay?' she raises her eyebrow.

'Yeah' she smiles 'I just need some minutes'

'Okay, but hurry up'

Chloe takes some deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. It's happening. The big day has finally come. Minutes later she sees the door open and close and Matt sits next to her.

'Now what, Price?' he grins 'Are you nervous?'

'Hella' she sighs.

'Hey, pull yourself together. Everybody's here. Everything's cool. Right?'

'Right' she nods.

'Come on then! You want this, right? Hey, you're marrying her!'

'I know, I know… Will things be… much different?'

'Yeah' he smiles at her 'You'll be wife and wife, right? That changes lots of things. You know she loves you. She said yes. You asked her. Come on! Let's go, Price!'

'What if I mess up?'

'Stop it! Get out of the car! Now!'

'But Matt…'

'Things are going to be fine' he opens the door 'Come on' he gets out and holds out his hand.

Chloe takes the man's hand with a sigh and walks up to the beach. She takes a look around. Everything seems to be fine. Everyone's here, except for Max and Ryan. Everything is just as planned. She walks up to the registrar and shakes her hand.

'We may start anytime now'

'If you would excuse us, only for a couple of minutes' Joyce stands up.

The punk takes a several steps away from the others and nervously looks at her mother.

'Now what, kiddo?' the woman chuckles 'You look nervous'

'I am. A little bit. What if she changed her mind?'

'I hope only your anxiety makes you say that' she starts fixing her tie 'Who did this?'

'Rachel wasn't on top of that' she smiles.

'I wish your father was here' she sighs.

'I know. Me too. Do you think he'd be okay with this?'

'God, he gave you everything he could. Of course. And he loved Max as well. I think he'd be more than okay with this. I just wanted you to know I really am proud of you'

'Really, mom? Can't we just save the mushy shit for later?'

'Seriously. I hope you just won't regret this. I mean, Max is a great girl… woman, but I still think you're too young'

'Mom…' she rolls her eyes 'How old were you when you got married?'

'Nice save. Are you ready?'

'I am' she takes a last deep breath.

Everybody takes his place and the ceremony begins. As the music starts the tattooist hesitates for a moment before she turns her head. There she comes. She forces her jaw no to drop. As she sees Max in the long, white dress she even forgets to breathe for some seconds. Words can't describe the photographer's beauty. The blonde watches as she moves toward her, along with her father who keeps whispering to her. The man stops right before her. She nervously clears her throat.

'You have to promise me you're going to take good care of her'

'I promise' she smiles as they shake hands.

The registrar starts her speech, but none of them can listen to her. They're lost in each other's eyes.

'You're so beautiful' Chloe mouths.

'Who's talking?' she mouths back, smiling.

'I love you'

'I love you, too'

'And now, your vows, please' the registrar clears her throat 'Maxine?'

'Who would I be without you?' she starts 'A shy, introverted, cliché hipster. Even when we were young, you brought excitement to my life. When I got back to Arcadia Bay, you stirred the still water of my life. I had nothing to do, really. Nothing but to study. Booooring. Two years ago we reunited. You came back to my life as a guardian angel, we left the Blackwell parking lot as rock stars and then, I was totally ready for your mosh pit, shaka brah' she chuckles 'We had our fights, we had to face difficulties and I think it will never change. What matters, you did everything you could for me. Anytime, anywhere. You were always there for me. You didn't fight the dragon for me. You hugged me when I was the dragon. Nobody cared as much for me as you do. Today I swear I'm never leaving your side. We're going to fight all the difficulties, together. I swear I'm always going to be your partner in time'

'Chloe?'

'Where do I begin? I remember shards of our childhood. I've always been a hell raiser, but you followed me wherever I went. Sometimes you tried to save me from trouble, but I was so persistent. I remember the sleepovers, how we used to laze weekends away. Other times we went on adventures and we were so busted afterwards' she giggles 'When you left, I felt like life was sucked out of me. You were the light of my life and I hadn't realized it until you came back. It was so surreal, but we were together again. You brought light back into my life. With you by my side I feel alive again. I learned to say sorry, to be responsible, I finally grew up. I believe we're destined to be together. Now, at the age of twenty-one I know how to give instead of receive all the time. I know how to forgive. You taught me staying angry is not on option, it's nothing more but poison for the soul. My anger towards the world disappeared, thanks to you. Today I swear I'm going to be your always faithful companion, no matter how hard it will be'

'The rings, please' Rachel steps forward, handing the rings 'Maxine Caulfield, do you promise to this sentimental stupid punk you will always be her partner in crime?'

'I do'

'Chloe Elizabeth Price, do you promise to this dumbass hipster you will always be her partner in time?'

'I do'

'From now on, you are wife and wife. You may kiss'

The punk gently cups the brunette's face, softly kissing her on the lips. A few teardrops leave her eyes.

'Why the fuck are you crying?' the photographer sobs and laughs at the same time.

'Because' she chuckles 'now I can say something I really wanted for a long time. I mean, officially'

'What?'

'I love you, wifey'

'I love you too' she kisses her on the cheek 'Who's taking us home to change?'

'Matt. I still can't believe this. You're so fucking beautiful. I love you so much. Wifey' she adds with a grin.

'We're married' she whisperes.

'Guys, can we go?' Matt asks softly 'We need to hurry. Fast change, right? We can't miss dinner. Max, your mother gave me your dress. Let's go already!' he grins.

The punk laughs as she takes Max's hand and they head to Matt's car. They promise to get to the restaurant in time. The girls head to Chloe's room as fast as they can. The blonde puts off her suit and trousers immediately and heads to the wardrobe.

'You could really help me' the brunette clears her throat.

'Do you think it's a good idea?' she pins her to the door.

'What do you mean?'

'I'm craving you' she bites her bottom lip 'And we don't have time for this, right?'

'No, Chlo, seriously' she giggles 'I'm not teasing you. I really need help to get out of this dress'

'So, you're gonna show me what's under your dress' she kisses her hard.

'You know we don't have time for this' she moans as the tattooist's lips wander to her neck.

'I'm so sorry. I'm gonna help you' she turns her around, unzips the dress and kisses her neck again.

'Chloe…'

'I can't resist. Just a little bit. Please…'

'A little bit. But really, only a little bit' she finally puts off the wedding dress.

'You know' she whispers in her ear as she grabs her breast from behind 'I really want you right now'

'We can't' she moans 'Let it be enough until we come back, okay?'

'Give me a piece of you' she licks in her ear as her left hand starts its journey downwards.

'We can't' she moans again.

'A quick look' she gently caresses Max's womanhood.

'Don't' she sighs.

'But you're aroused. Don't deny it. You're dripping wet' she whispers seductively in her ear'

'I don't deny. But please, you know we need to go. But tonight you get as much of me as you want'

'We'll have a very long night. But it's still hard to resist….'

'Chloe!'

'Okay, sorry, I know, I know' she kisses her on the cheek and walks back to the wardrobe.

'I hate you' she pants.

'You're welcome' she laughs as she chooses a pair of more comfortable pants.

'And you'll have to help me again. You have to zip this brand new, short red dress, too'

'Okay, now I hate you!' she giggles as she puts on the pants 'Which jacket though? Black or brown?'

'Black. Now, help me, please, and let's go, before my mother blows the fuse at everyone!'

'Okay' she zips the dress 'You're hella beautiful' she kisses her long and soft.

'Let's go'

'Why are you so tense?' she opens the door.

'I just want things to be perfect'

'I really wanna know what Rachel wrote in her speech. She can be…'

'Too much?' she chuckles.

'Well, I don't know how your mother's gonna get that.

'We'll be fine. Hold on. Your tie…'

'It's not the best day for my tie' she giggles 'It's the third time it needs to be fixed. Or maybe you just make excuses to touch me'

'Dumbass'

'Love you' she kisses her on the lips and Matt honks.

He grins wide and leans out of the window.

'You can make out in the car, for fuck's sake! We're late already!'

Chloe, rolling her eyes takes the photographer's hand and gets in the car. She has some things to say on the tip of her tongue but she lets the words go. She doesn't say a word until they reach the restaurant. She hesitates. Which room was it? She sighs as she realizes there was no need to worry. They get the directions at the reception. They take their places and finish dinner while sharing random stories. After dinner Rachel stands up slowly and clears her throat. The punk gently takes Max's hand under the table.

'We all know these two. Or at least Chloe, because, well, her name was well known all around Arcadia Bay. You know, when I first met her, she looked at me and I thought that she could kill me with her eyes. You have this feeling when you just meet someone and you know that you're connected. Like, deeply. And when we became really good friends in a very short time, she opened up. Do you know what's the most annoying thing when you make a new friend, a friend you believe is your soul mate? That you hear about someone else, while you think you're the only one. All I could hear was "I wish Max was here", "I miss Max", "I wish I was more like Max", and I was just like "Who the fuck is Max?!", well…' she stops and waits for the laughter 'Little I knew about Max. As the years passed, whoa, we went through much. Chloe's someone who just won't let you get bored. And during our teenage years we did almost everything. Everybody knew, but we were so unstoppable. Tattoos, piercings, booze, drugs, dives, concerts, boys… Nothing serious. We had fun together. But not a fucking single day passed without hearing Max's name at least once. When I left Arcadia Bay without a word' she sighs 'it broke my heart. I had my time in LA, without her. It wasn't that bad, but damn, we could have had so much fun together there! And do you know what I got when I got back to the Bay? "Oh yeah, uhm… I'm with Max now". With who? I must've misheard it. So instead of stalking the shit out of her, which I actually wanted pretty bad, I gathered info, you know, there's always sources in Arcadia. I mean, I knew that little hell raiser changed. When you look into someone's eyes and see that little light of life inside? That light was a fire. Much, much bigger when she used to hang out with me. So I really wanted to know who this Max is. It wasn't hard to regain Chloe's friendship, you know? She seems to be stone cold, but hell, would you tell she loves sappy movies? Even so, she cries about how the characters deserved better. Like, this girl, right here! Sorry C, I love you!' she chuckles 'The harder thing was let Max see that I'm not a bad person. When I succeeded I was watching them. I envied their relationship, but who didn't? They were made for each other. I saw Chloe growing up. And who believed she could ever be tamed? She learned not to chase life but to love it. I live with them for a while but I can say I still envy them. If every relationship would be as perfect as theirs, dating sites should be just shut down. If you dare start crying, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!' she points a finger at the punk laughing, who's just sniffled 'But anyways, guys, you two really are a dream couple. Let it last forever. And right before that idiot starts crying, let's go and get wasted!'

The blondie takes nothing, she insists to get over to the bar. The parents leave, while the young adults head to the other side of the road and hit the bar. After several shots and beers they hit the dance floor. The punk kisses the brunette hard.

'Shall we go soon?' Max whispers.

'Sure. I love you'

'Love you, too' they kiss again.

Rachel interrupts them. She's drunk, Chloe knows her slur well.

'Max, if you don't mind… just for some minutes'

'Sure' she smiles and walks back to their table.

'You okay, Rach?'

'Sure, I'm fine. May I?' she holds out her arms.

'You're drunk' she grins 'I know your slur so well. But yeah, come here!'

'Will you promise me something?' she wraps her arms around the tattooist's neck.

'Sure'

'Will we stay in touch?'

'You live with us, dumbass. I thought we talked about this already'

'No, C, seriously. You're… married now. It's still hard to believe. But… you're my only very good friend. I can't lose you again, okay? And I may not move to LA, but… if that happens…' she sniffles.

'I'm never gonna forget about you' she smiles softly 'We're gonna stay in touch. I promise'

'You're such a good person. And the best friend anyone can wish for. Even after I left you and broke your heart…'

'Hey, that's history. Let it go, okay?'

'You really have changed. For the better. Max is the best for you. I'm happy for you two. Don't let her go again. Ever'

'I won't'

'And hey, if I end up in LA, too… I can promote your stuff' she winks.

'You're so scared…'

'I fucking am' she nods and lets some tears loose.

'You're not gonna lose me. I promise' she wipes the tears with her thumb.

'I should…' she lets the punk go 'It wasn't a good idea. Max won't be…'

'She won't be jealous' she smiles.

'You should go and fuck the night away. From now on, you're wife and wife, right? It's something special.'

'Not until you give me a smile'

'Sure' she smiles weakly.

'I want a real smile'

'Sorry' she sighs.

'Show me that you really are happy for me. And stop crying'

'I really am happy for you, C' she smiles again.

'That's what I wanted to see. Don't worry. You're not gonna lose me. But now, I really should go'

'See you soon'

The punk gently takes Max's hand. They walk out of the bar but stop after some steps. Chloe kisses the brunette long and soft.

'You know what, wifey?'

'What?'

'Our new life has just begun. And I love it'

'So do I. And I love you'

'I love you too, wifey'


	34. Bonus Chapter: Ten Years Later

This sunny summer day is perfect to spend some time on the beach. That's why the Caulfield-Price family decided to take a day off and headed to the sea. As Chloe tosses the ball to the boy, crouching in the water she looks at her wife. They exchange a smile. The brunette's sitting far enough to her nothing except the laughter. She's taking the opportunity to take some pictures. The boy slowly swims to the blonde.

'Hey, Mom?'

'Yeah?'

'When will the baby come?'

'Soon, honey'

'Will you love her more?'

'William Caulfield-Price, who told you that?'

'Nobody'

'Why do you think we will love her more?'

'Because she will be little and new, and I just old, the old kid'

'Don't say that' she chuckles 'Now, you're old at the age of six, what am I then? Ancient? Listen' she pulls the boy closer 'The baby's coming soon, and I have a very important mission for you'

'A mission?' Billy's eyes lighten up.

'Yup. The baby's coming. That'll make you a big brother. Do you know what big brothers do?'

'What?'

'Protect their little sisters. It's a very important mission' she winks.

'A secret mission?'

'Sure' she giggles.

'But… What do I protect her from?'

'Everything. She will be very small'

'Was I small, too?'

'You were this small' she shows it with her hands 'And look how big you are now!'

'Will she always be smaller than I?'

'Yeah. And when you will be older you will not let other boys near her'

'When I get older? When I get into real parties?'

'What makes a party real?' she chuckles.

'That...' he thinks a little 'I will be older and I'll do things I don't tell you because you get angry'

'What do you mean?'

'What big boys and girls do'

'What do they do?'

'They like, do bad things moms and dads don't like. They smoke, listen to loud music and drink'

'Who told you this?'

'Mikey. He say he have a half-brother, who's a big boy. Steve secretly smoke in his room and Mikey saw him once. Steve ask Mikey not to tell, it's a big secret, but like, he don't let Mikey smoke'

'Steve is smart. Smoking is bad. Especially for little boys, like you and Mikey'

'You smoke, Mom. It's bad, why do you smoke?'

'You make a point' she sighs.

'Why parents mad when we do things like this?'

'Because it's not healthy. And parents want their little boys and girls to live long. These things are trouble'

'Trouble is bad. Trouble make Moms sad'

'Can I tell you a secret, Billy?' she smiles.

'Secret!'

'I loved trouble. Trouble is exciting. But only if you make trouble smart'

'How can I make trouble smart?'

'You'll know' she winks.

'I want no trouble. Mikey say when he alone with Steve he talk about trouble. He say it's bad. I want no trouble because I don't want Moms be sad'

'Aren't you the sweetest boy?' she giggles.

'When I be a big boy, I don't let the baby make trouble. My mission' he grins.

'It's a secret' she winks.

'How we call the baby? She has no name'

'We haven't decided yet'

'Can I name the baby?'

'Ask Mommy about that'

The boy smiles and heads to Max, running.

'Slow down, Billy!' the blonde shouts after him.

Chloe gets the beach ball and walks out as well. Billy's now sitting next to the brunette, who's drying him with a towel. The tattooist joins them, breathing a sigh.

'Can I? Can I?' the boy asks excitedly.

'What do you have in mind?' Max asks.

'Thinking'

'Are you hungry, Billy?' the blonde asks softly.

'I am Billy no more'

'Aren't you?' Max raises an eyebrow.

'No. I am big brother soon. I am Will now.

'Tell me you didn't give her a rant, Chloe' the brunette brushes off her face.

'I didn't really' she shrugs.

'Cover your ears' the boy says 'I talk to the baby'

The women exchange a look then cover their ears, just as much the boy believes they can't hear him. Billy, who is Will now, leans to Max's belly.

'Listen, baby. You and I. I am your big brother. Mom give me a secret mission. I protect you. You make no trouble and we fine, okay? We make Moms happy. No trouble. You call Will if you see trouble. I teach you how to be good. Moms happy when you do nice things. And if someone hurt you I hurt him. You little sister. I big brother. No talky about this. Secret mission, okay?' he places his hands on Max's belly 'I'm good big brother. I protect you and make Moms happy and proud. You play with me, okay? We make Moms proud together, okay? You can listen now' he grabs their arms.

'So, Bill… Will? What will be the baby's name?' the blonde asks.

'I don't know. Remember Samantha? She moved when her dad moved. She went with him. Samantha always played with me. Samantha always was nice. I miss Samantha'

'Samantha? The girl you always played with?'

'I love Samantha. She say I can call her Sammy. Nobody call her Sammy but I. Sammy don't laugh when I tell her I play the violin. Sammy is kind. Can I call the baby Samantha?'

'Why?'

'So I never forget about Sammy. She say she come back soon to her mom and we play again'

'If she comes back, it will be weird, right? You call the girl you love Sammy, but your little sister is Sammy, too'

'Oh' he thinks for a moment 'Sky' he nods 'Skylar'

'You like Skylar?' the blonde asks.

'I can call her Sky. And I love the sky'

'Are you hungry, Will?' Chloe asks again.

'No' he shakes his head 'When the baby comes, where I go?'

'You stay with us. Where would you go?'

'No. Rachel say I go somewhere on the day Skylar come. You two go to hospital and bring her home'

'You can go to Rachel' the brunette says.

'I love Rachel' he nods 'She say she love me too'

'Wanna go home, Champ?' the blonde asks the yawning boy.

'Go gome' he nods 'Can I go work with you tomorrow, Mom?'

'Sure' she picks Will up.

'What we do tomorrow?'

'We'll see'

'When I'm a big boy, you tattoo me, right?'

'You have to be a very big boy when I tattoo you'

'I'll be a big boy soon' he yawns again as Chloe puts him in the car.

'A strong big boy' she smiles and she gets in the car, too.

As they drive off the beach Will falls asleep. The couple exchanges a look. Max breathes a sigh.

'What's up?' the tattooist asks.

'He's getting into this, I guess'

'Into what?'

'That he's about to have a sister'

'You know that he's much smarter than he looks like. He understands much. I guess this Mikey told him about having a sibling'

'Maybe, but didn't he say his brother is much older than him? Like, he's ten years older?'

'So what? Billy will be fine'

'Oh yeah, like it's his mission now, to be a good brother' she rolls her eyes.

'I had to make this exciting. You know that he takes every adventure'

'He's just like you' she chuckles.

'Hey, life is about adventures, right? Just remember how much adventure we had when we were kids. And then later? When we saved the Bay?'

'This makes me wonder… Do you think Skylar could… inherit my powers?'

'So we're gonna name her Skylar after all?' she smiles.

'Did you hear me at all?'

'I don't think it's something we should worry about. You were not born with those powers. Plus, they're gone, right?'

'Yeah. So we're just… going to be a normal family, after all'

'How boring' she giggles.

'Oh, you may escape anytime' she grins.

'No way. It's not that boring. Billy makes our life kinda exciting, right?'

'Oh, he's Will now'

'Yeah. And Skylar's on the way, so I don't think I'll get bored anytime soon'

'But would you have believed if someone told you this like, fifteen years ago?'

'That my best friend would just come back to my life with superpowers, we save Arcadia Bay, we fall in love with each other and I learn to be responsible? I would've kicked them in the kneecap'

'On which part exactly?'

'The whole' she chuckles 'When you left' she sighs 'I thought that it was forever. Be honest, you wouldn't have returned to Bay if Blackwell wasn't all over Jefferson'

'I would have. The program was great'

'So it wasn't about me, like at all'

'When I considered where to go…' she looks at her 'I couldn't choose, you know? Every school had a strong point, but I equally liked them all. My last thought was that I may see you again. Which was scary. I wanted to see you, but… what could I have said after five years separated? So I tried to settle in first. I didn't want to be the same shy boring kid you knew. You have always been so cool, so exciting, so… everything I was not. Of course I didn't get any cooler by the time we met'

'You happily waited almost two months, and then we accidentally met'

'I just didn't want to be a loser. And hey, really? We have to get this conversation after twelve years?'

'I've never thought you were a loser, Max. When we were kids, you followed me everywhere. I saw a faithful companion in you. And when you got back to Arcadia, you helped me. I never thought about you as a loser. You've always been the best partner I could ever have. Asswipe…'

'Dumbass… You can leave me anytime'

'I'm never leaving you' she takes the brunette's hand.

'Bringing this up wasn't fair'

'I'm sorry. Sometimes I'm just scared shitless you'd leave me'

'Never'

'Hey, you actually got pretty cool, you know?' she smiles 'You became a great photographer. Wifey' she adds.

'Weren't you tired of that? That I was barely home and you had to take care of Billy… Will all the time?'

'Not at all. At the beginnings we travelled together. It was great. But now I'm not only a faithful wife but a mother. Soon enough, a mother of two'

'We missed so much conversation'

'We didn't have the time. And it's okay. We're fine, right?'

'I'm not planning to get back to photography anytime soon. I mean… Can we afford it?'

'Sure. You can take your time at home. No rush. Spend your time with us' she smiles softly.

'You're a great wife. And a great mother'

'Tell me more about that' she chuckles 'He loves you too, you know that, right?'

'I wish I spent more time with him'

'Nothing's wrong with chasing your dream. He knows you love him'

'How many rants did you give him when I was away?'

'Enough to let him know he's important, even after Skylar is born'

'It's so great we caught the golden hour'

'You have some family photos now?'

'Yeah' she smiles.

They remain silent during the rest of the trip, holding hands. Everybody takes a shower after getting home. The tattooist bathes Will, and after putting him to bed she takes a shower. As she walks into the bedroom she smiles. She lies on the bed and kisses Max's belly.

'Are you okay?'

'I just feel a little tired' she sighs.

'I didn't mean to give you some guilt-tripping. Especially after all these years'

'I know we missed much after Will was born. I had to work, I just… I actually hated travelling alone, but I had to see what it's like'

'But it was great, right?'

'Sometimes. But it wasn't that great without you'

'Hey, I had to take care of our son' she giggles and kisses the brunette gently.

'You know what?'

'What?'

'You beat me. You're the best wifey in the world after all. I love you'

'I love you, too'

'And when we grow old, like very, very old…'

'That's not that soon. Chillax'

'I just want to say that… I love you and I'm very grateful for you'

'It's destiny, remember?'

'It hella is' she giggles, kissing the blonde.

'You're not getting away from me'

'Never. We're together forever'

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Like the idea of the Caulfield-Price family? Give me a sign over "tumbla" if You do and I'll consider releasing Family Chronicles chapters. Don't forget to check out the one-shots and my ongoing fanfic,** _ **Powerless**_ **, and please also check out my autobio,** _ **Let the Wolf Howl**_ **as well! ;-)**


End file.
